Silver and Blue
by FlightoftheStorm777
Summary: Harry Potter isn't the only story at Hogwarts. Vanessa Addington is one among many attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Although her story may not be as incredible, it is hers nonetheless. Join an ordinary student on her adventures at Hogwarts alongside the Golden Trio. Please R&R, Harry Potter is not mine, only my OC.
1. Welcome to the World of Magic

**_Silver and Blue_**

 ** _Welcome to the World of Magic_**

The Addington household was in utter disarray. The youngest, a baby of three months, was wailing in the mother's arms, who desperately tried shove a bottle into the newborn's mouth. Mr. Addington scowled at his newspaper, growing redder in the face as another child ran around, screaming that he was going to set the house on fire. The eldest, a girl of eleven, was rereading a letter she'd received three days prior. She ducked when the middle child threw a handful of bacon at the wall. A light knock on the door silenced all of the Addingtons, save the baby.

"Nessie, get the door." snapped Mrs. Addington.

The eldest child folded up her letter and stuffed it into her pocket. She treaded into the foyer and peered through the peephole. A bizarre-looking man smiled up at the door. The girl opened the door and stared at the man. From his torso down, the man looked like a normal man. But his long, silver hair and beard gave him the bizarreness that the child had initially labeled him with. He looked down at the girl through half-moon spectacles, his eyes twinkling. The girl didn't know whether it was a crazed twinkle or a kind twinkle. Perhaps it was both. "Ah, you must be Vanessa." he greeted her.

Vanessa widened her eyes. "H-how do you know my name?"

"Well, I am the one who sent you that letter in your back pocket." chuckled the man.

Vanessa's lips parted. "Er…"

"Nessie! Who is it?" shrieked Mrs. Addington.

Vanessa flinched slightly and stared at the man. "Erm… Who are you, sir?"

"I am Albus Dumbledore, child. May I come in?" said the man.

"Oh, er, yes." said Vanessa, stepping aside to let the man in.

"Nessie, I swear to the heavens –oh!" Mrs. Addington stopped short in her charge down the hall. Her dark eyes widened at the sight of Albus Dumbledore. "Who in the blazes are you?"

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts." Dumbledore greeted.

Vanessa inched away from Mr. Dumbledore, but didn't scoot any closer to Mrs. Addington. The woman scowled. "Ah. You sent that joke of a letter here." she realized.

"I'm afraid the letter was not a joke, Mrs. Addington. Though, I do understand why you would think so. The Ministry of Magic goes to great lengths to keep Muggles in the dark about my world." said Dumbledore.

Vanessa narrowed her eyes. Mrs. Addington scowled. "Get out of my house."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Mrs. Addington. I'm here to explain Hogwarts to you and your husband. And Vanessa, of course." Dumbledore shot Vanessa a kind glance. She offered him a small smile in return.

"You're a loon!" wailed Mrs. Addington.

"Ah, but lunacy often collides with brilliance, don't you think?" Dumbledore countered. He chuckled. "I do have quite a busy day, though. Vanessa is adopted, correct?"

Mrs. Addington rolled her shoulders back. "Yes, and we love our little Nessie with all our hearts, so don't even think about takin' her!"

Vanessa suppressed a scowl. Dumbledore held up his hands. "I wouldn't dream of it, Mrs. Addington. I'm sure that by now, you've noticed some phenomena manifesting themselves in Vanessa?"

"Like what?" Mrs. Addington said, frowning.

"Odd things happening when she was hurt, angry or scared. Things you couldn't explain?" Dumbledore proceeded. Vanessa was beginning to feel a bit agitated that the two adults were conversing as if she were not there.

"Well… I suppose…" Mrs. Addington trailed off, eyeing Vanessa suspiciously.

"That is because she is a witch. Magic runs in her veins, Mrs. Addington, which is why I am here. She has been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so that she may learn how to harness her powers and control them." Dumbledore said.

Mrs. Addington frowned. Her dark eyes fell upon Vanessa. "Go to your room."

"But…" Vanessa protested.

"Now!" Mrs. Addington snapped.

Vanessa glanced at Dumbledore, who merely winked at her. She groaned and trudged up the stairs and into her room. Was this some sort of a cruel joke? She was a witch? Things like that didn't happen. No… It had to be a prank. Magic didn't exist. Except for that time Billy Horace had tried pushing her into the nearby creek, and she'd floated safely to the other side… Or that time she had gotten so angry with Mrs. Addington, and the mirror had cracked… But had it truly been magic, or bizarre coincidences?

…

The Addington household had been tense ever since Albus Dumbledore's visit. Vanessa knew from her letter that the train would leave on the first of September, which was only a month away. Mr. and Mrs. Addington seemed to be watching and waiting for an unwelcome arrival, for they kept peering through the drawn curtains and muttering under their breath. Occasionally, they shot Vanessa a nasty look as if to say, _Why couldn't you have been normal_? Vanessa did her best to ignore her adoptive parents' bitterness. It wasn't her fault that she had abilities. It was childish of them to blame her for something out of her control. If they needed someone to blame, they should just blame her parents. Vanessa did all the time.

The day the Addingtons seemed to have been dreading arrived when an enormous, hairy man emerged in their backyard, trampling the flowerbeds. He knocked on the back door with his large hand. Mr. Addington answered it. "W-we don't want any trouble." he whimpered.

The enormous man frowned. "Weren't yeh expectin' me? Rubeus Hagrid, gamekeeper of Hogwarts. I'm here fer Vanessa."

Swallowing, Vanessa stepped forward. "I-I'm Vanessa."

"Well, it is a pleasure ter meet yeh, Vanessa. Are yeh ready ter go?" Hagrid said.

"Er, go where?" Vanessa asked.

"Ter Diagon Alley, o' course. Didn't yer parents tell yeh?" Hagrid frowned at the Addingtons.

"N-no sir, they didn't." said Vanessa.

Hagrid scowled. "Well, we are goin' ter get yer things fer school, since yer parents aren't comfortable with goin' ter Diagon Alley and whatnot."

Vanessa nodded. "Oh. Um. All right. Let's go."

Hagrid beamed at her. Vanessa led Hagrid out of her backyard and onto the street. A gargantuan motorcycle was parked on the side of the street. It had a sidecar attached to it. Hagrid swung his leg over the side of the bike. "There's a helmet in there somewhere, if yeh want it." he said. Vanessa clambered inside the sidecar. There wasn't a helmet, but Vanessa didn't mention it. She vaguely remembered Mrs. Addington telling her not to go off with strangers, but brushed it off. How many people could be in on this joke? Hagrid revved the motorcycle. With a mighty roar and a great lurch, it took off. Right into the sky.

Vanessa let out a slight scream as she watched the scenery shrink below her, the wind ripping her hair around her face. Her heart leaped into her throat and her hands clenched the sides of the sidecar until her knuckles were white. But she couldn't stop the smile stretching across her features. They were flying, actually flying! There was nothing but magic that could explain this. They landed in front of a shabby pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Hagrid led the way inside, barely fitting through the front door. Vanessa gazed around, her lips parting in wonder. A wizard waved his wand and a table wiped itself clean, the dishes floating up and disappearing to where the kitchen was most likely located. Vanessa followed Hagrid outside. Their path was blocked by a brick wall. Vanessa frowned as Hagrid withdrew a flowery pink umbrella and tapped a certain brick on the wall. At once, the bricks folded back among themselves, expanding to reveal a cobblestone alleyway lined with colorful shops.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Vanessa." Hagrid announced.

Vanessa was sure she looked stupid, gaping at the alleyway as she was, but she didn't care. She hurried to the nearest shop, just to look in the window, eager to see some more magic. Instead she found a broomstick in the window. Its handle was sleek, with _Nimbus 2000_ inscribed on the tip. Vanessa felt her heart sink slightly as she turned to Hagrid. "I haven't any money." she muttered. Her adopted parents hadn't been so keen on paying for Vanessa to go to Hogwarts, as they had made clear to Dumbledore.

Hagrid smiled at her. "As it so happens, yer parents didn't leave yeh with nothin'."

"What?" Vanessa said, looking at Hagrid sharply.

Hagrid pointed toward the end of the cobblestone street, toward a leaning, white marble building. "Yeh've got a healthy stash at Gringotts."

"Gringotts?" Vanessa queried, jogging to keep up with Hagrid as he strode toward the building.

"Wizard bank." Hagrid explained.

Vanessa nodded. She pinched her brow. "Hagrid, did you know my parents?"

Hagrid glanced down at her. "Can't say that I did, Vanessa. I think Dumbledore might've. Yeh could ask him when yeh go to Hogwarts."

Vanessa skipped up the steps and entered the building. She tried not to stare at the creatures working at the desks, but her curiosity was getting the best of her. "Hagrid… What are they?" she whispered.

"Goblins," said Hagrid with a soft chuckle, "Harry asked the same thing when I brought 'im."

"Harry?" Vanessa queried.

Hagrid widened his eyes. "Blimey, I forgot… Yeh don't even know who Harry Potter is. I'll explain at lunch, okay?"

Vanessa bobbed her head briskly and found herself staring up at the head desk. A goblin peered down at her with cold, black eyes. "What can I do for you?" he growled.

"We'd like to enter Miss Vanessa Addington's vault, please." Hagrid said, bouncing on his feet.

"Does she have her key?" drawled the goblin.

"I got it," said Hagrid, rummaging in his pockets. He withdrew a gold key that looked abnormally small in Hagrid's large hand. The goblin examined the key.

"Bogrod will show you to your vault." said the goblin.

Another goblin sidled up to them and took the key from the first goblin. "This way, please." He had a much softer voice than the first goblin, but he was no less uncomfortable to look at. Bogrod led Vanessa and Hagrid down a corridor. They took an elevator –which, Vanessa noticed with bemusement, wasn't labeled with floor numbers but by deep, deeper and deepest –and then entered a cave-like chamber. They walked in silence until the chamber opened up into the largest cave Vanessa had ever seen. Stalagmites and stalactites jutted out. A track looped through the various cave entrances. Vanessa widened her eyes when a cart rolled up to them on the track.

"Blimey, I forgot how much I hate this." Hagrid grumbled, clambering into the cart. Vanessa followed suit, trembling slightly. She breathed in and out to calm her racing heart. _It's just like a rollercoaster. You like those, right?_ Vanessa clenched the sides of the cart, which hurtled off down the track once Bogrod had boarded. Vanessa clenched her teeth together until her jaw grew sore. She didn't want to close her eyes, because then she wouldn't be able to see where she was going. But God, how she wanted to. Her stomach fluttered as the cart soared downward, deeper into the earth. They were zooming along the track so fast that Vanessa felt her breath hitch in her throat. When the cart halted, Vanessa took several seconds to calm herself.

"Vault 734." Bogrod announced. He waddled up to the door and unlocked it with Vanessa's key. Vanessa watched the enormous door swing open. Her eyes stretched at the sight before her. Mounds of gold, silver and bronze glittered a greeting to her. Her parents had left her all of this?

Vanessa wasn't sure how much she would need for her shopping trip that day, so she grabbed some of everything. She returned to the cart, her purse now heavy with foreign coins. The cart zipped off once more, traveling upward this time. Vanessa's ears popped a couple of times. They reached the platform, where they exited. Bogrod handed Vanessa her key. She thanked the goblin, who stared at her in bemusement for a few seconds before waddling off again. Vanessa and Hagrid journeyed out of Gringotts. Vanessa was eager to shop for school supplies. She decided to begin with the most boring: her uniform. Madame Malkin's wasn't an exciting affair. Vanessa tried on a few robes and then purchased them. She left the shop and headed to purchase her cauldron and potions supplies. Then she headed for the bookstore.

She looked around, wandering the maze of shelves. Her fingers brushed along the spines of books with names in languages she didn't even know existed. She looked through a book about reading auras, before deciding she had to find her actual school books. She approached an employee. "Um… Excuse me? Could I have some help finding my books?" she asked.

The employee, an elderly man, smiled down at her. "Hogwarts, I presume?"

"Yes, sir." said Vanessa.

"What year?" the man asked.

"First." Vanessa replied.

"Sir! Wait! Could you help me, too?" said a girl, rushing forward. She was about Vanessa's age. She had bushy brown hair and slightly buck teeth and big, brown eyes.

"Hogwarts first year as well?" the man queried.

"Yes sir," said the girl. She glanced at Vanessa. The two girls followed the man, who handed them stacks of books as he wandered the shelves. Eventually, they had gathered all of their books. The bushy-haired girl turned to Vanessa. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way."

"Vanessa Addington," returned Vanessa. The two strode to the checkout line.

"I'm Muggleborn. We were all really shocked when I got my letter. I'm really excited to be learning Transfiguration. I mean, can you imagine, turning one object into a different one? Simply fascinating!" Hermione rambled.

"Er… Muggleborn? Transfiguration?" Vanessa queried, feeling rather stupid.

The girl widened her eyes. "Oh. My parents are both Muggles. Transfiguration is one of our subjects. I'm assuming you're Muggleborn since you didn't know what that meant."

"Actually… Yeah. Yeah, I am." lied Vanessa. She had no idea what this girl was talking about. She made a mental note to ask Hagrid about it.

"Well, it was really nice meeting you, Vanessa. Perhaps we can sit together on the train." said Hermione.

Vanessa nodded. "Sure. It'll be nice already knowing someone instead of awkwardly finding people."

Hermione giggled. "Yes, it will. See you around!"

Vanessa waved goodbye and headed out of the bookshop, where Hagrid was waiting. He smiled down at her. "Well, looks like we've got ter get yer wand, eh?" he said.

Vanessa nodded. She had been looking forward to this. They walked to an unassuming shop called Ollivander's. Vanessa entered the shop. Hagrid opted to stay outside, as this would be a more personal visit. The shop was quiet, with rows of boxes piled on top one another. An old man with wild white hair tiptoed forward. "Mr. Ollivander? I'm here to buy a wand…" Vanessa trailed off, realizing she sounded a bit silly. Of course she was here to buy a wand. What else would she be buying here? A calculator?

The man smiled. "What is your name, dear?"

"Vanessa Addington, sir." said Vanessa.

"Addington… Interesting name. Yes… Let's see…" Ollivander shuffled off. He returned with a few boxes and set them on the counter. He took out a wand that had a twisting design, gathering at the end like a bulb. "Birch. Ten inches, phoenix feather. Powerful." He handed the wand to Vanessa.

She gripped it, but nothing happened. "Erm…"

"Give it a wave." Ollivander instructed.

Vanessa pointed the wand toward the wall and waved it. The picture attached to the wall flew across the room. She gaped. She'd just used magic! She turned to Ollivander, grinning. Her smile faded when she saw Ollivander's disappointment. "I don't know what's supposed to happen, sir." she said.

"The wand chooses the witch or wizard, Miss Addington. You'll know. That was not the one for you," said Ollivander. Disappointed, Vanessa laid the wand into its case. "Hawthorne. Ten and three quarter inches. Tough and complex." Ollivander handed Vanessa a sleek black wand. She liked this one. She pointed it at a plant on the other side of the room. Immediately, all of the petals fell off. Vanessa's shoulders slumped. She set the wand down. "We're getting close, I can feel it." Ollivander promised. Vanessa tried out a few more wands, but to no avail. Ollivander hadn't seemed to have lost hope yet, though. He withdrew a long wand. It was dark brown, with copper designs snaking around it. "Cedar, eleven and three quarter inches. Unicorn hair. Unyielding and loyal." he said.

Vanessa took the wand. Warmth flooded up her arm. The wand emitted blue and silver sparks. She looked up hopefully. "Is this it?"

"Oh yes, Miss Addington. You've found the right wand." said Ollivander.

Vanessa beamed. She paid for her wand and exited the shop. She checked her list of supplies. She had gotten everything… Except a pet. Her adopted parents would murder her if she got a pet, but… Vanessa grinned. "Hagrid, can we go into that shop?" she asked, pointing at the pet shop.

Hagrid chuckled. "O' course we can."

Vanessa skipped over to the shop. She entered, gazing around at all the interesting creatures. An owl? Nah. She didn't have anyone she wanted to send mail to. Definitely not a rat or a toad. Vanessa smiled to herself. She had always wanted a cat. She peered around the cages until her eyes fell upon the fluffiest kitten she'd ever laid eyes on. It was black and brown with bits of grey dotting its fur, with green eyes and white on its front paws. Vanessa stooped down and scooped the kitten into her arms. It mewed pitifully at her.

"That's a Norwegian forest cat. They're really sweet things." said the cashier.

"I'll take her." Vanessa decided. She purchased the kitten and left the shop. Hagrid wrinkled his nose at the kitten but didn't say anything. They entered the Leaky Cauldron, where they chatted about what to name the kitten. Vanessa decided on Moondust. "Hagrid, what are Muggleborns?" she asked.

Hagrid frowned. "Witches or wizards who emerge from mostly Muggle families. I don't like the idea of blood status, though. Half-bloods are half Muggle or Muggleborn and Pureblood. Purebloods are o' course fully magical blood. Load o' rubbish if yeh ask me."

Vanessa frowned. "I don't know what I am."

"It doesn't matter, Vanessa. Blood status doesn't define how good yeh are at magic." Hagrid replied gruffly.

Vanessa nodded. "Who's Harry?"

Hagrid explained the story of Harry Potter and You-Know-Who. Vanessa listened with wide eyes. When he was done, Hagrid chuckled. "Yeh and Harry come from similar backgrounds. He asked a lot o' the same questions that yeh have. The two of yeh might get along at Hogwarts."

After lunch, Hagrid took Vanessa home, with a reminder to be at King's Cross station on Platform 9 ¾ on the first of September. Vanessa waved farewell to Hagrid. She trudged to her room, ignoring the gawking faces of her adopted parents, her arms full of books and cauldron, with Moondust poking her cute little head out of the top. September the first couldn't arrive fast enough.

 **…**

 **Hey, everybody! So, this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. I was nervous to post it because OC's don't seem to be received well, but hey, I like making characters. So, here's mine. I hope you guys enjoy the story! Please review! :)**


	2. Young Blood

**_Young Blood_**

Vanessa's legs trembled as she trekked along the corridor of the Hogwarts Express. She clutched Moondust in her arms tightly, looking for an empty compartment, or even Hermione Granger. She walked past a compartment where a pudgy boy with brown hair sat across from a bushy-haired girl. Vanessa recognized the girl immediately and paused in front of the compartment. Hermione looked up and smiled, waving Vanessa inside. Vanessa entered the compartment and sat beside Hermione.

"Neville, this is Vanessa Addington," said Hermione, "Vanessa, this is Neville Longbottom."

"Nice to meet you," squeaked the boy. He glanced down at his hands, which were clutched around a toad. "This is Trevor."

"This is Moondust," Vanessa exchanged, indicating to her kitten.

"Oh, how sweet! May I hold her?" Hermione asked. Vanessa nodded, handing Moondust over to the girl.

"What House do you think you'll be sorted into?" Neville asked.

"I hope Gryffindor, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad." said Hermione.

Vanessa's cheeks flushed. She had no idea what these two were talking about! Neville blushed, too. "I'll probably get Hufflepuff." he mumbled.

"Better than Slytherin," pointed out Hermione. "Though, I doubt they're all bad. What do you think, Vanessa?"

"Er… I don't know what you're talking about." Vanessa admitted.

"Oh, that's right, you're Muggleborn, aren't you?" Hermione said. Vanessa nodded. She wasn't sure if she was or not, but she might as well be with the amount of knowledge she had about the wizarding world. Hermione puffed out her chest. "Well, there are four Houses at Hogwarts. They're named after the founders: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. You get sorted based on your attributes, I think. From what I understand, Gryffindor is for the brave, Ravenclaw is for the wise, Hufflepuff is for the loyal and Slytherin is for the cunning. But there's more to it than just that, I believe."

Vanessa nodded slowly. "What's wrong with Slytherin?"

"Lots of Dark wizards come from Slytherin." said Neville.

"Although, Merlin himself was a Slytherin." Hermione allowed.

"But so was You-Know-Who." Neville added.

"Well, I'm sure there have been Dark wizards from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, too. No one is all good or all bad." Vanessa replied.

"Yeah," said Neville, though he didn't sound too sure. The three of them moved onto subjects they were most looking forward to. Vanessa had not researched very much, and felt out-of-the-know compared to Hermione and Neville. When she voiced this, Neville said, "Don't worry too much about it. There are plenty of Muggleborns who've come to Hogwarts with even less knowledge than you. That's why we go to Hogwarts, to learn."

Vanessa offered him a grateful smile. There was light knock on the compartment door. Vanessa stood and answered it, greeting an elderly woman. "Anything from the trolley, dears?" she asked.

Vanessa's eyes scrutinized the assortment of candies on the trolley. She glanced at Neville. "What's good?" she asked, indicating to the trolley.

"Oh, um… Pumpkin pasties are good and so are chocolate frogs." Neville replied, pointing. Trevor leaped from his hands and took off down the corridor. "Trevor!" Neville cried, scooting out of the compartment.

"Don't listen to him," drawled a new voice. Vanessa turned to meet the cold grey eyes of a blonde boy. He stuck his nose in the air with a sense of authority. "Acid pops are the best. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans are always an adventure, too."

"Thanks," Vanessa muttered.

The boy merely flashed her a smirk. "I want a pack of acid pops and some licorice wands." He exposed a handful of Galleons and Sickles. He paid for the items and strutted back down the corridor. Vanessa watched him go, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the boy's swagger. Someone needed to knock that kid off his high horse with a broom. She turned back to the elderly lady.

"May I have some pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs, acid pops and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, please?" Vanessa asked.

"Of course, dear," said the woman. She gave Vanessa her candy, who paid and reentered her compartment.

"Want any?" Vanessa asked, gesturing to her candy.

"May I?" Hermione queried, looking a bit surprised.

"Sure," said Vanessa, smiling, "I didn't get this much all for myself."

Hermione smiled back. "Thank you," she said. She picked up the box with pumpkin pasties and bit into it.

Vanessa opened the Bertie Bott's. She sifted through the beans. "Every flavor… Do you think they're serious? I mean, some Jellybean flavors are odd… Like pepper."

Hermione shrugged. "I don't eat Jellybeans much."

Vanessa picked a bright green colored bean. She bit into it gingerly. "Green apple." she announced.

"That's not too bad," Hermione said, leaning forward. She picked a dark blue bean and popped it into her mouth. Immediately, she made a face. "Dish soap!"

Vanessa's eyes widened. Then, she laughed. Her laughter was cut short when Neville burst back into the compartment. "I can't find Trevor anywhere!" he wailed.

Hermione stood up. "We'll help you look." she promised.

Vanessa followed suit. The three of them stepped out of the compartment. "We should ask around," Vanessa suggested. "Neville, you keep searching the hallway. Hermione and I'll ask around."

"Good idea," said Hermione, "you go left and I'll go right."

Vanessa nodded. She headed down the corridor. Her heart jumped into her throat at the thought of talking to new people. Oh, why hadn't she suggested Neville ask around and she look for the toad?

The first few compartments, though filled with older kids than her, had been nice enough. They hadn't seen a toad. Vanessa continued along, asking each compartment. Her confidence grew steadily. She opened the compartment door to see the blonde boy from earlier. He had two large friends with him. The boy scowled at her. "What do you want?" he said coldly.

Vanessa pursed her lips. "Have any of you seen a toad? My friend's lost his."

The boy sneered. "No. And if we had, we would've tossed it out."

Vanessa raised her eyebrows. "Who are you, anyway?"

The boy seemed taken aback that she had the audacity to question him. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and that's Goyle." He gestured to the two silent and large boys.

"Right," said Vanessa, not caring, "if you see the toad, toss it out to my compartment, would you?"

"Why would I do that?" Draco snickered.

Vanessa shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, it's what a decent human being would do. I would say have a good day, but I'd rather not. Ta!"

"Wait, candy girl!" called Draco. Vanessa turned, narrowing her eyes. "How'd you like my suggestions?"

His two friends guffawed together. Draco seemed smug. Vanessa raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I liked them. Thanks for the suggestion." Vanessa left the compartment before Draco could make fun of her some more.

"Vanessa!" called Hermione, jogging up to her. "You should get into your robes. We'll be arriving soon."

"What about the toad?" Vanessa asked.

"Neville said he was going to ask the conductor to keep an eye out for him." Hermione replied.

"Oh, okay," Vanessa said. She headed to her compartment. She put on her school uniform quickly. Several minutes later, the train slowed to a stop. Hermione, Neville and Vanessa walked out onto the platform.

"Firs' years this way!" called a familiar voice. Vanessa grinned.

"Hi, Hagrid!" she called.

"Hey there, Vanessa," Hagrid greeted. He looked toward a thin boy with black hair and glasses, "All righ' there, Harry?"

The redhead next to Harry gaped at Hagrid. "Whoa." he said.

Hagrid led the way to the banks of a large lake, where several boats awaited the first years. Vanessa clambered into a boat with Hermione. Neville climbed in with them. The boats took off from shore by themselves. They glided across the black surface. Vanessa's heart pounded. They rounded a corner and a tremendous castle came into view. Vanessa felt her lips part in awe. She gazed up at Hogwarts until her neck hurt from craning. The boats bumped against the shore. The first years clambered up the stairs.

An older with intense green eyes peered at them. She wore a triangular hat with green feather sticking out of the side. "Welcome to Hogwarts," she said solemnly, "in a few moments you will walk through these doors and enter the Great Hall for your Sorting Ceremony. Your Houses here will be like your family. There are four Houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Good behavior is rewarded with points for your House, while bad behavior deducts points." The witch turned and entered the Great Hall. The first years began mumbling among themselves immediately.

"Good luck," Hermione whispered.

"Thanks," said Vanessa. "You too."

The witch returned after a few moments. "We're ready for you." She led the way into the Hall.

Vanessa felt tons of eyes on her as she walked toward the front. They were doing this in front of the whole school? Her stomach churned and writhed at the thought. She glanced at the floating candles. Her eyes lifted to the ceiling, which reflected the night sky. "It's not really the sky," said Hermione, "it's just bewitched."

Vanessa nodded, though she had figured that to be the case. The leading witch stopped. "I will call out your names, and you will sit here, where the Sorting Hat will put you into your Houses." she announced. Vanessa glanced at the stool on the platform. A dusty old hat sat on it. She felt slightly relieved. All she had to do was wear a hat! A girl called Hannah Abbot was sorted first, into Hufflepuff. "Addington, Vanessa." called the witch.

Vanessa's heart pounded painfully in her chest, the sound reverberating against her ears. She trembled as she stepped forward. She sat on the stool, facing the rest of the school's curious eyes. The witch placed the hat on Vanessa's head.

"Ah, hello," said a small voice in her head, "you're an interesting one, aren't you? Courage is there, yes… But a great deal of loyalty, yes… Not a bad mind, either, not all… And you're certainly dedicated and determined… A thirst to prove yourself… But you are wise beyond your years, too… Hm… Where to put you? I know… Better be… RAVENCLAW!"

The hat was lifted from Vanessa's head as thunderous applause from the Ravenclaw table congratulated her. Vanessa hurried over to the table. Several of the students patted her on the back and congratulated her. Vanessa couldn't stop grinning. A bit of disappointment slid into her stomach when Hermione and Neville were both sorted into Gryffindor. Now she was alone again.

…

Vanessa hurried to her first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. She entered the classroom and chose a seat near the front but off to the side. She didn't want to get called on. She happened to choose a seat beside Draco Malfoy and some other Slytherins. They looked at Vanessa in disdain, wrinkling their noses as if she smelled unpleasantly. Vanessa wrinkled her brow but did her best to ignore them. She had a right to sit there, just like anyone else. They didn't own the school.

Professor Quirrel rambled on about the Vermillious spell, a charm which would emit red sparks from the wand's tip. Vanessa scribbled down notes until Quirrel's lecture concluded and he instructed the students on the maneuver. "N-n-now p-p-practice i-it y-y-yourselves, b-but s-stand w-with y-your w-wands p-pointed a-away f-from y-your c-c-classmates!" Quirrel stammered.

Vanessa stood off to the side and flourished her wand slightly, uttering the spell. Nothing happened. Vanessa looked at her notes. Ah, she had flourished too much. She flicked her wand and said, "Vermillious!" A splash of red sparks jetted out of her wand. Pleased with herself, Vanessa moved to sit down. She noticed Draco Malfoy having a bit of trouble with the spell, a look of increasing frustration on his face.

"Bloody vermillious!" he growled.

Vanessa stepped toward him. "You're flourishing your wand too much," she said. She demonstrated for him. Draco narrowed his eyes. He followed Vanessa's example and red sparks emitted from his wand.

He scowled at Vanessa. "Keep your nose out of other people's business. I would've gotten it." he snapped.

Vanessa pursed her lips. "Fine. Next time I won't bother."

A pug-faced girl marched over. "We don't need your help, mudblood!" she hissed.

Vanessa had no idea what mudblood meant, so she shrugged it off. "I didn't help you, I helped him," she pointed out. She turned to Draco. "And you're welcome."

Class was dismissed and Vanessa grabbed her things. She headed out of the class and caught up to Hermione. "Hey." Vanessa said.

"Oh, hello, Vanessa," said Hermione.

"Can I ask you something?" Vanessa probed.

"Sure." said Hermione.

"What's a mudblood?" Vanessa asked.

Hermione's face grew troubled. "I don't know."

Neville, who was walking in front of them, wheeled around. "What did you just say?"

"Uh, I asked what a mudblood was." Vanessa replied.

Neville recoiled. "Don't say that! That's the most offensive thing you can call a Muggleborn! Where did you hear that?"

"Er, Pansy Parkinson called me one." said Vanessa.

"You should tell a teacher!" insisted Hermione.

"No," Vanessa replied, "I am not a tattletale."

When Vanessa reached her next class, she approached Pansy and the other Slytherins. "What do you want?" sneered Pansy.

"Just so you know, I'm an orphan. I don't actually know if I am Muggleborn or not, so calling me a mudblood has no effect on me. Don't assume, Pansy. It'll only make an arse out of you and me." Vanessa said coolly.

Some of the Slytherins snickered while others looked surprised. Draco smirked but said nothing. Vanessa rolled her eyes at them. No wonder the Slytherins were so disliked. They were arrogant little prats. But, Victoria thought as she sat down, the Sorting Hat had considered her for Slytherin. But now there was blossoming bad blood between them.

 **…**

 **Thank you so much for the review, Jeanessa! Before I answer some questions, let me say that I plan to change the summary because I know it is incredibly vague. I suck at summaries and just posted the story with that one for the time being. Anyway, to answer some questions from Jeanessa… Yes, Malfoy does have some significance with this story. I love JK Rowling to death, but I wasn't happy with how Malfoy's story turned out. The story will be following the books and the movies in a sort of mixed universe, I guess. There were some things in the books that didn't make it to the movies that I was disappointed about and some things in the movies that weren't in the books that I found interesting, so I'm going to sort of combine the two. Thank you again for your review! I hope you guys enjoy the story so far (I know its not much yet) and please review! Remember that fanfiction writers don't get anything for their work. :)**


	3. Spitting Hatred

**_Spitting Hatred_**

Vanessa flipped a page in her journal and began scribbling down a poem. She wrote something down. Frowning, she scratched it out and rearranged some words. Someone stood in front of her, but she did not heed them any attention.

"Ahem. Addington." Pansy's whiny voice killed Vanessa's creative spark. Sighing, she looked up.

"Yes, Pansy?" Vanessa asked.

Pansy's pug-like face scrunched. "You owe me an apology."

"For what?" Vanessa scoffed.

"Insulting me the other day. And Drakey could use one, too." Pansy sneered.

Vanessa raised an eyebrow at Pansy. "I don't need to apologize for anything. And if Draco wants an apology for nothing, he can tell me himself."

Pansy frowned. Then, she snatched Vanessa's journal. "What's this rubbish? Your diary?"

Vanessa jumped to her feet, flushing. "Give it back, Pansy."

Pansy danced away from Vanessa. "It's poetry!" Vanessa trembled, feeling her cheeks and the back of her neck burn. Pansy cackled, flipping open to a random page. " _It's sleek and black and glistens in the light_ -!"

"Pansy, please stop!" Vanessa cried, making a grab for her journal.

But Pansy merely squealed with delight and flitted away. She flipped to a different page. " _In this castle of stone, these faces blend together. Ghosts that whisper past, wet petals on the same flower._ "

"Pansy, give it back. Now." Vanessa begged. A few people had gathered around, but none stepped forward to help.

"This is the worst writing I've ever read in my life. Why are you even in Ravenclaw? It's for creativity, not stupidity!" Pansy sneered. She tossed the journal away and pointed her wand at it. "I'm doing you a favor. You should just give up."

She uttered a spell, and the journal burst into flames.

"No!" Vanessa cried. The journal shriveled into ashes as Pansy snickered and swaggered over to her friends, Millicent and Daphne. Draco smirked from afar.

"Are you gonna cry?" sneered Millicent.

"Of course she is, she's a wittle baby!" Daphne laughed.

"That is quite enough!" said a first year Hufflepuff girl, stepping forward. The Slytherin girls giggled and began cawing at the Hufflepuff girl, but Vanessa merely stared at her ashen journal, her eyes burning with tears and her throat swelling closed. She kept her head down and hurried back into the castle, where she rushed into the bathroom. Sinking onto the floor, Vanessa buried her face in her arms and sobbed. She hated Hogwarts. She just wanted to go home like nothing had ever happened. Her family had been right: What good came out of being a freak?

The bathroom door creaked open. "Are you all right?" asked a girl's voice.

Vanessa sniffled and looked up. It was the Hufflepuff girl. "Y-yeah." Vanessa lied.

The brunette girl sat beside Vanessa. "It's okay to admit you're not. I wouldn't be. That was awful what Pansy did."

"Thank you for what you did back there," Vanessa mumbled thickly.

"Of course," said the girl, "I would've helped sooner, but I was over by the Black Lake. I only noticed what was happening on my way back into the castle. I'm Ellie, by the way."

"Vanessa," Vanessa returned.

"Does Pansy pick on you often?" asked Ellie.

"She doesn't like me for some reason." Vanessa admitted.

"Maybe she's jealous," said Ellie. Vanessa didn't respond. "Why don't you tell one of the professors?"

"No," said Vanessa firmly, "I am not a tattletale."

Ellie was quiet for a moment. "Well… Don't let Pansy get to you. She's mad that you're talented and she's not, and she looks like a pug and you're pretty."

Vanessa cracked a smile. "Thanks."

"So," said Ellie, opening her bag, "have you done your potions homework yet?"

…

Ever since the incident on the grounds, Ellie and Vanessa were inseparable. Whoever said that Hufflepuffs were weak pushovers was freaking liar. Ellie stuck up for Vanessa as bravely as a Gryffindor. Vanessa did her best to avoid the Slytherins, but having class with them every day made that a challenge. When Ellie and Vanessa were not doing homework in the library, they were cracking jokes and creating insults and comebacks. Occasionally, Hermione joined them for study groups. The three girls enjoyed intellectual conversations, analyzing their _Hogwarts, A History_ book in great detail. The book gave Vanessa a newfound respect for Rowena Ravenclaw.

When Christmas rolled around, Ellie decided to stay behind at Hogwarts with Vanessa. The castle was much more fun without the pesky Slytherins. The girls joined Harry, Ron and the Weasley twins in snowball fights. Vanessa liked the twins a lot. Harry and Ron were all right, but they seemed to be preoccupied with something else constantly. Vanessa got the feeling that whatever it was, it was important. And she figured she find out eventually. Christmas Day welcomed Vanessa with a small pile of presents at the foot of her bed. Surprised, Vanessa unwrapped them. She received a new jacket from her adopted parents. Hagrid had given her some tea cakes and a sweet little note. Hermione had given her a book on famous paintings by witches and wizards. But Ellie's gift was by far the best. It was a leather bound journal and a new quill. Beaming, Vanessa opened the journal.

 _Vanessa,_

 _I hope you like your gift. I know it'll never replace your old one, but now you can keep writing. Don't ever let anyone tell you that you're not good enough. Your writing is phenomenal, and I can't wait for you to fill this journal with your incredible talent._

 _Love,_

 _Ellie_

Vanessa grinned. She placed her new journal under her pillow for safekeeping. She got dressed and hurried to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ellie was already there, eating some toast. Vanessa slid onto the bench beside her friend. "Merry Christmas." Vanessa said, bumping Ellie with her shoulder.

"Merry Christmas! Thank you so much for the sketchbook! I love it." said Ellie, hugging Vanessa.

"Er, it's no problem." said Vanessa. "Thank you for the journal. It means a lot to me."

"No trouble at all," beamed Ellie, "What do you want to do today? I was thinking that there's a fresh layer of snow to play in, but if you'd rather do something else…"

"Are you kidding? I never turn down snow!" Vanessa cried. She shoveled in some toast and then the two girls hurried off to get ready for the outdoors. On her way down the marble staircase, Vanessa bumped into Fred and George.

"On your way to play in the snow, I see," said Fred.

"Wanna join?" Vanessa asked.

"Sure thing," said George, "after we succeed in giving Filch his Christmas gift, of course." He winked and the twins whisked off.

Vanessa smiled and tromped onto the grounds. A snowball whistled through the air and smacked her in the neck. She stumbled, looking for the source. Ellie giggled by a tree. Vanessa rolled her eyes and scooped up some snow, commencing the battle.

Fred and George joined in after they planted stink bombs that sang "Jingle Bells" when they went off in Filch's office. Fred and Vanessa teamed up, pelting George and Ellie with snowballs until the four of them called a truce. Laughing hysterically, they entered the castle for lunch and hot cocoa. Vanessa thought it was really nice of the twins to hang out with students younger than themselves.

However, the Christmas Holidays came to an end and sucked Vanessa back into reality. The Slytherin girls resumed their teasing of Vanessa and Ellie, but Draco did not join in. Vanessa was surprised that he did not. Maybe he wasn't as big of a jerk as she'd originally thought. She decided to be grateful for the little things.

The Easter Holidays proved to be far less fun than the Christmas ones, as they required studying for exams. Vanessa occupied a table in the library most of the week, nose buried in her notes. She was reading over her potions notes when someone dropped their belongings onto the table and sat in the chair beside her. She glanced up. Her eyebrows shot up when she saw Draco Malfoy. "If you're going to be a jerk, go back to your common room. I was here first." Vanessa warned in a mutter.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "I don't need your permission," he snapped. Vanessa raised an eyebrow. Draco pursed his lips. "My common room is too distracting at the moment."

"Can't handle Pansy's shrill whining anymore?" Vanessa mocked sympathy.

Vanessa expected Draco to rise to Pansy's defense, but he did not. "Something like that." He opened his Transfiguration book.

Vanessa dipped her head and dove back into her studying. The two were content that way, sitting and studying in silence. They continued like that for the next few days, swapping notes when need be and talking every now and then. When they had taken all of their final exams, Vanessa was almost sad it had ended. It had been nice having Draco for company, without the sneers and jeers and encouragement from his little gang. Now, he was back to his usual sneer and snobbish attitude.

Vanessa and Ellie were enjoying a relaxing day in the sun on the grounds when Pansy strode up. "What do we have here? Another journal for me to destroy?" Pansy cackled, making a grab for Vanessa's journal.

But Vanessa had learned her lesson and was faster. "Get out of here before I make things ugly for you." Vanessa threatened, getting to her feet.

"Oh, the Ravenclaw worm has teeth!" Pansy shrieked, grinning.

Vanessa lifted a brow. "I'm not letting you walk all over me, Pansy. I don't want to fight you, but I will if I have to. No one tells me what I can and can't do, especially when it comes to writing. Now, if you have some constructive criticism, I'd love to hear it. But blatantly pissing on my work makes you look pathetic. Now go before you make yourself look even stupider."

Pansy gaped at Vanessa. Blushing, the girl stalked away, her female friends following. "Well done." Ellie said.

Vanessa grinned. "Thanks."

The next few days rolled by slowly. Vanessa received her grades back and saw she had done quite well. Rumors had spread of Harry Potter and Professor Quirrel, though it all sounded so ridiculous that Vanessa wasn't sure what to believe. She had asked Hermione about it, who was tight-lipped.

At last, the final feast began. The Great Hall was adorned with Slytherin banners. Vanessa noticed Pansy's smug face and Draco's smirk. Sometimes, she really wanted to smack their smirks right off their faces and into the bin. She waved goodbye and sat down with her fellow Ravenclaws, making small talk about exams. Dumbledore stood at his podium.

"Well done Slytherin, and congratulations to all of you for a year well done. But before we dig into this delicious feast, I have a few last minute points to deliver," Dumbledore announced. Vanessa frowned. Could he do that? "Firstly, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best game of Wizard's Chess that I have seen in many years, I award fifty points," Dumbledore said. Vanessa cheered along with the Gryffindors. "Next, to Miss Hermione Granger, for sheer wit and logic, I award Gryffindor House fifty points," continued Dumbledore. Vanessa craned her neck to get a look at Hermione, who had buried her face in her arms. Vanessa screamed along, cheering for her friend. "To Mr. Harry Potter, for outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor House sixty points," Dumbledore said. Vanessa listened to her fellow students whisper about how Gryffindor was now tied with Slytherin. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies," said Dumbledore, pacing the platform. Vanessa could've sworn Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flickered to her. "But to stand up to your friends, that takes even more. So lastly but not least, I award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom!"

The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws jumped up with a deafening roar. Slytherin had been vanquished! Vanessa hugged Hermione and Neville, pleased for her friends. Hermione promised to tell Vanessa the whole story. After the Houses settled down, the end of term feast began, and with the vanquishing of Slytherin, Vanessa thought the food tasted a bit better.

 **…**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews! So far they have been pretty kind and encouraging. I know not a lot has happened yet, so there isn't much for you guys to judge. I'm going to try to squeeze each year at Hogwarts into a chapter or two, except when I get to years six and seven, since those are the biggies. But my main focus of the story will be post-war, but I figured you guys needed to get to know Vanessa so that I wasn't just throwing some random character in after the war. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter. Please review!**


	4. Prowling Wolves

**_Prowling Wolves_**

Vanessa sat across from her best friend, Ellie Blanchard, in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. The summer had passed by without much to do, except for a visit to Vanessa's adopted grandparents' house. She listened to Ellie ramble about a visit to Greece. Vanessa swallowed her jealousy. She had always loved Greek mythology and longed to visit the Parthenon.

Hermione burst into the compartment, looking upset. "Have either of you seen Harry and Ron? I think they missed the train!"

Vanessa shook her head. "Sorry, I haven't."

Hermione plopped down into the seat beside Ellie. "Well, then, do you two mind if I join you? I don't want to sit all by myself."

"Sure, go ahead," said Ellie, scooting over to give Hermione more room.

"Have either of you done the homework?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, but there were some things I wasn't too sure about," said Vanessa, opening her shoulder bag and pulling out her homework. "I hate summer work."

Hermione shrugged. "I don't mind it."

"I'm with Nessie," said Ellie, shaking her head reproachfully. "It's an abomination."

Vanessa smirked. The three girls compared homework, filling in blanks and correcting mistakes. To pass the time, Hermione read, Ellie drew and Vanessa wrote. They stopped every now and then to chitchat.

"So," said Ellie, closing her sketchpad, "do either of you like anyone?"

"We're twelve," pointed out Hermione.

"I don't really get crushes." added Vanessa.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "I know we're twelve! Anyone you think is cute?"

"Well, since you brought it up, you must be dying to tell us. Who do you have a crush on?" Vanessa replied.

Ellie flushed. "It's not a crush… But… I think Draco Malfoy is cute."

Hermione recoiled. "He's so rude!"

"I know," said Ellie, "I didn't say I liked his personality. I just think he's kind of cute."

Vanessa smirked and shook her head. But, seeing Ellie's distress, Vanessa decided to save her friend. "I guess the Weasley twins are pretty cute."

"I'm not interested in anybody." said Hermione, huffing.

Vanessa snickered and shrugged at Ellie. The three of them went back to their hobbies. At last, the train slowed to a stop when nightfall blanketed the air. Vanessa and Ellie exited the train, waving goodbye to Hermione who went to search for Harry and Ron. Vanessa headed in the direction of the other students. Last year, she had taken a trip across the boats. This year, and the years following, she would take… Well, she was not sure. She stopped in line. Students climbed into carriages that pulled themselves and rolled down a dirt path toward the castle in the distance. Vanessa clambered into a carriage. Ellie followed. Draco, Pansy and a dark skinned boy whose name escaped Vanessa climbed into the same carriage.

"Oh look, if it isn't the stupid Ravenclaw and the spineless Hufflepuff dynamic duo." sneered Pansy.

Vanessa raised an eyebrow. "I don't have the patience to put up with your petty and asinine tormenting this year, so please, stay away from me."

Pansy's lip curled. "Just like you, Addington, to turn tail and run away. No wonder you're not in Gryffindor or Slytherin. You should've been a Hufflepuff like the butterface next to you."

Vanessa glanced at Ellie before turning to Pansy. "For your information, the Sorting Hat nearly put me in Slytherin, so don't act like you know anything about me, because you don't. And knowing when to walk away from a fight is not cowardice, it is wisdom. Something you would know nothing about." The carriage halted and Vanessa jumped out with Ellie. The two walked arm in arm up to the castle until they parted ways to sit at their respective House tables.

…

The next several days passed with Vanessa getting adjusted to her new schedule. On Saturday, she and Ellie decided to watch the Gryffindors practice Quidditch with Hermione. Vanessa did not pay much attention to the practice, for she was busying writing in her journal. She would have preferred to sit in her room or the library and write, but Hermione had begged her to come, since she would be bored. Ron was more into it than Hermione, cheering the Gryffindors on. He tried to explain things going on, but frankly, the girls were not as interested in the sport as he was.

"Hang on, there's trouble." said Ron.

"What kind of trouble?" asked Vanessa, not even looking up from her journal.

"Slytherin trouble," said Ron.

Vanessa looked up, her heart sinking. Could she never avoid the Slytherins? They were like wolves, prowling the corridors, looking for their next prey to sink their teeth into. Vanessa, Ellie, Ron and Hermione hurried down to the pitch, where the Gryffindor team met the Slytherin one.

"You've got a new Seeker? Who?" Oliver Wood was saying, looking up from a note.

Vanessa exchanged a glance with Ellie when Draco Malfoy stepped forward. "Those are Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones!" cried Ron incredulously.

"A gift from Draco's father." replied Marcus Flint.

"Well, at least none of the Gryffindors had to buy their way in. They got in on their own pure talent." said Hermione, lifting her chin.

Draco's face clouded. He scowled and stepped forward, glaring at Hermione. "No one asked for your opinion, filthy little Mudblood."

The Gryffindors gasped, the girls shrieked, the Slytherins blocked Draco from Fred and George. "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" snarled Ron. He withdrew a wand that was taped around the middle. Vanessa frowned and opened her mouth to protest about Ron using his broken wand, but Ron had already shouted his curse. A flash of light sent Ron sailing. He landed on the ground. Hermione and Harry were at his side in an instant. Vanessa wheeled to see Ron barf up a slug. Vanessa had to look away to keep from vomiting herself. She had a sensitive gag reflex, and listening to Ron hack up slugs was making her skin crawl.

She stormed toward Draco. "You're repulsive, Malfoy!" With that, she and Ellie marched up to the castle.

…

Two months passed and the students of Hogwarts were growing more fearful every day. With the announcement of the Chamber of Secrets reopening and the attack on little Colin Creevey, students were huddling together. Vanessa was nervous since she did not know her magical blood type. Ellie was worried since she was Muggleborn, too. Vanessa and Ellie signed up for the dueling club when it was offered. It was being offered by Gilderoy Lockhart. While it seemed every other girl, including Hermione, was in love with the dashing wizard, Vanessa found him repulsive. Ridiculous. Stupid, even. He did not seem like a man capable of the things in his books. Vanessa was kind of embarrassed to share her Ravenclaw House status with him. She listened to Snape and Lockhart's instructions of disarming only rules.

Vanessa and Ellie paired up. Vanessa flourished her wand. "Expelliarmus!"

Ellie's wand flew out of her hand. She looked at it blankly before picking it up and turning to Vanessa. "Well, that's handy," Ellie muttered. She pointed her wand at Vanessa. "Expelliarmus!"

Nothing happened. Vanessa bit her lip. "You're flourishing your wand too much," she instructed.

Ellie tried again. This time, Vanessa's wand soared across the room. Shooting a grin at Ellie, Vanessa turned to retrieve it. She picked it up, but before she could cross the room to Ellie, Snape's voice echoed through the room. "Don't worry Potter, I'll get rid of it for you."

Vanessa glanced over at Harry and Draco. A large, black snake was coiled on the floor, hissing and baring its fangs. The hair stood up on the back of Vanessa's neck. She backed away, eyes widening to the size of saucers. The snake turned its attention to a Hufflepuff named Just Finch-Fletchey. The boy looked sick, staring at the serpent. Harry approached the snake while Snape drew his wand.

An odd noise emitted from Harry's mouth. It was a strange hissing, gargling from the back of Harry's throat. Vanessa narrowed her eyes. The snake whipped its head around to stare at Harry. They hissed back and forth to each other. Snape uttered a spell, and the snake was incinerated on the spot. Harry turned and grinned at Justin, who looked quite angry.

"What're you playing at?" Justin demanded.

Harry's face fell. The silence in the room was deafening. Ron grabbed Harry and the two, along with Hermione, rushed out of the room. Vanessa walked over to Ellie. "What was that all about?" she asked.

Ellie's eyes met Vanessa's. "Harry… Harry's the Heir of Slytherin!"

…

Harry did not show up to the next Dueling Club meeting. Vanessa and Ellie showed up together, but there was a bit of tension between the two. Ellie had sided with her House. Vanessa, on the other hand, did not believe Harry was the Heir of Slytherin. The boy was a Gryffindor. So, he had spoken Parseltongue… Vanessa didn't see the big deal. They had agreed to disagree, though with the Dueling Club's atmosphere, it reminded the two girls of their spat. Vanessa stood with her arms folded across her chest. Lockhart divided the students up into pairs.

To Vanessa's dismay, she was paired with Draco Malfoy. The blond boy smirked at her. "Sad to be parted from your Hufflepuff puppy?"

Vanessa lifted her chin. "Not really. I can handle myself, Malfoy."

"Aw, no more Draco? You've sided with Potty and his band of useless Mudbloods." Draco sneered.

Vanessa narrowed her eyes. "Stop using that word, Malfoy," she snapped. "And maybe I have. You might make better friends with Ellie. She hasn't sided with Harry."

Malfoy made a face. "Is she one of those Hufflepuffs spouting nonsense about Potter being the Heir of Slytherin? What rubbish."

Vanessa's eyebrows lifted. "That's what I said! I-!" Vanessa stopped herself, seeing Draco's smug expression. "Oh, don't flatter yourself, Malfoy. Everyone knows you're just jealous of Harry. A blind monkey could see it."

Malfoy's face contorted with disgust. "How dare you speak to me in such a way, filthy Mudblood!"

Vanessa did not flinch at the term. It did not carry much weight for her, since she had no idea what her heritage was. "Expelliarmus!" she cried. Draco's wand flew out of his hand. Vanessa strode toward him. His eyes widened. Vanessa stood in front of him, her arms crossed. "I would gladly take the title of Mudblood, Half-Blood or Pureblood. Why does it matter? Our blood probably looks the same, unless yours is a darker shade from the hatred growing in your soul. At least I won't be a miserable prat with crossed eyes from turning my nose down on everyone!"

Vanessa stormed off and left the Dueling Club, not even caring that it was not over yet. It was optional anyway. She hurried to the library. She passed Harry, who looked a bit upset. "Harry," she said, summoning enough courage to talk to him.

Harry turned, looking annoyed. "For the last time, I didn't attack Justin!"

Vanessa blinked. "I don't think you did," she offered.

Harry widened his eyes. "Oh," he said. "Erm… Thanks."

Vanessa dipped her head, pursing her lips awkwardly. She headed inside the library and started on her homework. After a while, someone sat down at the table. Vanessa looked up to see Ellie. "Hey."

"Hey," said Ellie, fiddling with her hands. "How did it go with Malfoy?"

"I told him his blood is dark because of the hatred growing in his soul and that I won't be miserable for the rest of my life like he will. And he's gonna go cross-eyed from turning his nose down on people forever." Vanessa replied.

Ellie smirked. "That's my girl," she said. She sat down. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds. "Look, I… I'm sorry about fighting. Harry's a nice guy… I don't think he could've done this. Or, I don't want to think he did. I'm just… I'm scared. I don't want to be attacked, you know?"

"I know," said Vanessa, grimacing, "I don't want to be, either."

"There's hope for you, though," said Ellie. "You might not be Muggleborn."

"Well, there's a chance I am." said Vanessa.

"But there's a bigger chance you're not." insisted Ellie.

Vanessa sighed. "I understand. I'm sorry, too."

Ellie beamed. "Do you think Malfoy hates you now?"

"Oh, I know he does," said Vanessa, leaning back in her chair, "but I don't really care."

…

News of Justin and Nearly Headless Nick's attack spread quickly. The double attack sent horrific chills down Vanessa's spine. She was constantly looking over her shoulder now. She scurried to her next class. Poor Harry was receiving more looks than ever. Vanessa shot him a sympathetic glance. She went to sit next to Ellie, but her friend chose a spot next to a Hufflepuff named Ernie. Vanessa's heart clenched with hurt. She chose a spot next to a Ravenclaw girl named Catherine, whom she was friendly with. Vanessa swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to ignore tears stinging her eyes. Why was Ellie ignoring her?

After class, Vanessa caught up with Ellie. "What's wrong?" Vanessa demanded, grabbing her friend's arm.

"Harry Petrified Justin!" Ellie snapped.

Vanessa frowned. "No one knows if it was Harry or not."

"First the Parseltongue incident, now this? What more proof do you need?" Ellie replied.

Vanessa backtracked. "Maybe, but I don't see why you're mad at me."

"You're being nice to him!" Ellie hissed.

Vanessa gaped. "I barely talk to him! And maybe you should be nice to him if he's the Heir of Slytherin! That way he won't want to attack you."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Really classy, Vanessa. I'll see you later."

Vanessa gaped after Ellie, still feeling as if she hadn't done anything wrong. Tears burned her eyes and her throat swelled shut. She tried swallowing but merely felt the oncoming of anxiety instead. She trudged aimlessly through the castle. She didn't feel like working on homework. She didn't even feel like going to her common room.

"Miss Addington! What are you doing wandering the halls? It isn't safe," barked Professor McGonagall.

Vanessa widened her eyes. "Oh… Um… I dunno…"

McGonagall narrowed her eyes. "Didn't you hear the news?"

"What news?" Vanessa muttered.

"There's been another attack. I made an announcement for students to return to their dormitories." said McGonagall.

"Oh," said Vanessa, her face burning. "I guess… I dunno."

"Are you all right, Miss Addington?" McGonagall's tone took on a surprising gentleness.

"I… I just had a long day, I suppose." Vanessa toyed with the strap on her bag.

"Do you know who was attacked, Miss Addington?" McGonagall queried.

"No, professor." Vanessa replied, her cheeks reddening.

"You… You should come with me, Miss Addington," said McGonagall. Vanessa parted her lips to protest, but McGonagall had already whisked off. Was she really in trouble? She hadn't done anything horribly wrong… Vanessa followed McGonagall, wondering if the day could get any worse.

It didn't take long for Vanessa to realize Professor McGonagall was leading her to the hospital wing. The Head of Gryffindor House gestured to an occupied bed. Vanessa frowned and then gaped. Her heart dropped into her stomach as she gazed at Ellie's face, frozen with a look of fear. Her heart pounded as she sank into a chair beside her friend. Ellie had been right. Maybe not about Harry, but… She hadn't been safe. Wasn't this sort of tragedy supposed to happen to someone else? Vanessa had never imagined it would happen to her. She looked up at McGonagall's sympathetic face.

"I… I don't want to be here." Vanessa whispered. McGonagall nodded. She escorted Vanessa to her common room. Vanessa knocked on the door.

"How is a raven like a writing desk?" the eagle on the knocker asked.

Vanessa groaned. "I don't bloody know, I just found out my friend was Petrified! Please let me in!" Tears slid down her cheeks. To her surprise, the door swung open. Vanessa blinked spastically and walked into her common room. She took a shower to relax her muscles. She leaned against the wall as the hot water streamed down her back. Her body seized with a sob. Why hadn't she sided with Ellie? Why had she chosen logic over her own friend?

…

The next few months were miserable. Vanessa buried herself in studying to distract herself. But the stress of classes, on top of the other attacks… Vanessa burst into tears over her homework in the library. She buried her face in her arms, sobbing. Not even Hermione had been spared. At least Harry had been cleared, but that didn't provide any solace for Vanessa.

"Oh, good Lord," scoffed a familiar voice. "Stop you're crying. It's quite pathetic."

Vanessa looked up. Pansy sneered down at Vanessa. Draco stood beside her, his expression unreadable. Vanessa got up. "Get out of here."

"Or what? You're going to cry all over me?" Pansy scoffed.

"Lay off the girl, Pansy," snapped a fourth year Slytherin girl. Vanessa stared at the girl.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Why? She's so pathetic, crying all the time. It's rather annoying. Grow up."

Vanessa clenched her teeth. Then she slapped Pansy across the face. The pop was loud enough to gather plenty of attention, including Professor McGonagall's, who was an unfortunate witness. "Miss Addington! My office, now!" she barked.

Vanessa grabbed her things, shooting Malfoy a glare before stalking away. She followed McGonagall to her office. "Professor, you saw what she was doing!" Vanessa protested.

"I did," admitted McGonagall, "but hitting another student is against the rules."

"Bullying should be, too," Vanessa remarked coolly.

McGonagall sighed. "Miss Addington, you will have detention with me this Saturday at six. That's final."

Vanessa resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Sassing McGonagall would not be wise at this point. Vanessa dipped her head and left McGonagall's office. She hurried to her dormitory, where she buried her face in her pillows and sobbed. Ellie would know just what to say. But, here Vanessa was, alone again.

…

Vanessa clapped along with the rest of the Hogwarts students. Hogwarts would not be closed next year. The Chamber of Secrets culprit had been apprehended, thanks to Harry Potter. Gilderoy Lockhart had lost his memory (good riddance, Vanessa thought). Lucius Malfoy had been fired as one of the governors of the school, so Draco's smugness had been wiped clean off his face. Vanessa pushed away any feelings of pity she had for him. He was a jerk. But, Vanessa reasoned, maybe not all Slytherins were jerks. That one girl had defended Vanessa when Pansy had been at her worst. But Draco? Definitely not worth Vanessa's time.

But the best news so far was that the victims of the Chamber monster would be awakened… That night. Vanessa kept watching formerly petrified students trickle in. She witnessed Harry, Ron and Hermione's reunion. Vanessa got up and greeted Hermione, but she was really interested in the brunette girl entering the Great Hall. Her freckled face cracked with a grin when she saw Vanessa. The two girls embraced.

"I'm sorry!" Vanessa and Ellie cried in union. They giggled at each other.

Ellie frowned. "I was wrong… I was wrong for getting angry with you, I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't have been so high and mighty… I'm sorry, too." Vanessa replied.

"You have to tell me everything, Nessie. What did I miss while I was out?" Ellie asked.

Vanessa giggled. "I slapped Pansy," she admitted.

Ellie gaped. "You did not!"

"I did! In the library, too!" Vanessa snickered.

Ellie laughed. "I wish I could've seen that!"

"Never mind, what was being Petrified like?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh, it was like… A really long nap… You know when you lay down at night and fall asleep and it feels like you only slept for five minutes but it was really five hours? Kind of like that, but also really long." Ellie explained.

Vanessa chuckled. "Well, at least you didn't have to deal with Snape."

"Oh, he's the worst." Ellie agreed. She grinned. The two embraced again before splitting off for their House tables for Dumbledore's announcement.

"As a treat, the other professors and I have decided that the final exams will not be taking place this year." he called out.

The cheers of the Hogwarts students were even louder than last year's celebration of the defeat of Slytherin. Because this year, all of the Houses were one in their celebration.

 **…**

 **Please review!**


	5. Changing Winds, Shifting Moods

**_Changing Winds, Shifting Moods_**

"Nessie, Nessie, look! I'm a freak like you!" cried the middle child of the Addington household.

Vanessa looked up from her summer homework to glower at the boy. "Not now, Robbie."

The boy jutted out his bottom lip. He wore a tea kettle upside down atop his head and a red blanket tied around his shoulders like a cape. In his hand he gripped a twig with a bushel of leaves attached to it. "You're no fun."

Vanessa ignored him. "Go bother your mother."

"I only bother people I don't like," snapped Robbie. There was a clicking noise that drew Vanessa's attention away from her homework. She widened her eyes.

"Where did you get that, Robbie?" she asked.

The boy held an activated lighter in his other hand and hovered it over the leaves on his twig. "I don't know what you're talking about," he sang. He lit the leaves on fire and dropped them on the floor. "Mum! Mum! Nessie's setting the house on fire!"

Vanessa gaped as Robbie backed away, stuffing the lighter in his pocket and feigning a look of terror. Mrs. Addington burst into the room and eyed the burning twig. She stomped the flames out and then wheeled to look at Vanessa. "Are you trying to get us all killed?"

"I didn't do it," said Vanessa, "Robbie did."

"Lies!" spat Mrs. Addington. "I have had it with you, brat! Go to your room at once."

Vanessa felt her heart sink. "But…"

"Now! Don't show your face until dinner." said Mrs. Addington.

Shooting a glare at Robbie's smug face, Vanessa gathered her homework and trudged upstairs. She sank onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Moondust, now fully grown, curled up beside Vanessa, mewling. "Can't let you out, sweetie. Sorry." Vanessa sighed.

Moondust let out a meow but snuggled closer to Vanessa. Her eyes drifted shut, and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

A tapping on the window awoke Vanessa. She looked over to see a barn owl perched on the window sill. An envelope was clamped in its beak. Smiling, Vanessa opened the window. She gave the owl a treat from within her school trunk and opened the letter.

 _Vanessa,_

 _I hope you're having a good summer! Mine's been fantastic. I got to go to Africa and ride an elephant! Sorry you couldn't come over this summer… I promise I'll rescue as soon as I can! I'm going to Diagon Alley three days before school starts. Meet me there?_

 _Love,_

 _Ellie_

 _P.S. Mum says you can come over for Christmas if you'd like._

Grinning, Vanessa scribbled an enthusiastic reply to Ellie and gave the letter back to the owl. She watched it soar off into the dusk light. She trudged downstairs to dinner. Mrs. Addington glowered at Vanessa as she set down a bowl of spaghetti on the table. The Addingtons divvied out portions of pasta onto their respective plates in silence.

"This weekend, could you take me to Diagon Alley? I need to get my school supplies." said Vanessa.

Mrs. Addington glanced up. "No," she said. "You're not going to Hogwarts this year. I'm tired of the magic episodes."

"They're accidents," said Vanessa. "And I've gotten it under control."

"Have you, now? Today you nearly burned down the house!" Mrs. Addington barked.

"Robbie set a branch on fire," said Vanessa, "why would I have brought that thing in the house? My wand was upstairs, anyway."

"Enough! I do not want a magical child in this family. There's a reason witches were burned." sneered Mrs. Addington.

Vanessa blinked at her adoptive mother. God, this woman was stupid. "But at Hogwarts you don't have to see me all year."

"That wasn't our intention when we adopted you," said Mr. Addington gently. "We wanted a baby who would be around."

Vanessa dropped her fork. "But then you had two of your own and suddenly I wasn't your pride and joy! It's obvious I'm second to them."

The lights flickered. Vanessa glanced around. She inhaled deeply to calm herself. She pushed away from the table and ran upstairs. Moondust meowed in greeting. Vanessa opened her trunk and threw her belongings into it. She stuffed her wand under her mattress and crawled into bed. She waited for the others to go their rooms after dinner. She listened to the others get ready for bed. Tears stung her eyes. No one came to check on her, which only proved her theory that she came in second to the other Addington children. When the hall light flicked off, Vanessa stuffed her wand into the waistband of her jeans. She scooped up Moondust and hauled her trunk down the stairs as quietly as she could. She snuck out the front door and headed down the street.

…

After a train ride to London, Vanessa was out of the little Muggle money she had. She trudged along the dank streets until she arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. She entered the tavern and looked around. It was fairly empty, with a few witches and wizards sitting at the bar.

"Vanessa?" said a familiar voice.

Vanessa looked to see Harry Potter. He walked over, frowning. "Harry," she greeted, "what are you doing here?"

Harry pushed his glasses up from the end of his nose. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Er… My parents… They don't want me to go to Hogwarts anymore." Vanessa admitted.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Oh," he said. "Blimey, I'm sorry, Vanessa."

"It's all right," said Vanessa, shrugging. "Your turn."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "I sort of… blew up my aunt."

Vanessa widened her eyes. "As in… she exploded?"

"No," said Harry quickly. He explained the swelling of his nasty Aunt Marge to Vanessa, who chuckled.

"Well, if you ask me, she deserved it." she said.

"That's what I thought," said Harry, grinning. His amusement faded. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Erm… I didn't think about that. Gringotts is closed, isn't it?" said Vanessa.

"Yeah, but I don't see why that matters. It's not exactly sleep-friendly." said Harry.

Vanessa laughed. "I meant for me to get money, you prat."

Harry grinned. "Oh, right," he said. He grew thoughtful. "I'll ask Tom."

Before Vanessa could protest, Harry had shuffled off to talk to the bartender, Tom. After a small exchange, Tom handed Harry a key. Harry returned to Vanessa. "He's letting me stay without pay?" Vanessa asked skeptically.

"He won't make you pay till tomorrow," explained Harry, extending the key. Vanessa accepted it with a grateful flick of her eyes to Harry's.

"Thank you," she said.

"Hungry? I was about to order dinner." said Harry, ignoring Vanessa's gratitude.

"Actually," said Vanessa, feeling as though her spaghetti had been consumed years ago, "yeah."

…

"You ran away? Nessie…" Ellie shook her head.

"What could I have done? They don't want me going to Hogwarts anymore. I'm not having that. I value my magical education, thank you." said Vanessa.

Ellie scrunched her lips to one side. "But what are you going to do next year? I mean, you can't keep running away."

"I know," sighed Vanessa, "but I have the schoolyear to come up with a plan."

"Right," said Ellie. "You can stay with me for the remainder of the break."

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose." said Vanessa.

Ellie made a face. "Don't be silly. You can't keep paying to stay at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Thanks," said Vanessa. "Let's pay for these, shall we?" She dipped her head toward the stack of books in her arms.

After paying for their books, the girls ate lunch with Ellie's parents at the Leaky Cauldron. Her parents were both kind, but Vanessa felt awkward around them. She did not want to be a nuisance to the Blanchard family, but they were gracious about welcoming Vanessa into their home. Vanessa packed her things and headed to Ellie's mother's car. She put the trunk in the back and slid inside beside Ellie. The drive to Ellie's house was a bit lengthy, since Ellie lived in the countryside. They pulled up to a cute house with ivy crawling up the walls. Pink and yellow flowers adorned the soil beds in front of the house. Vanessa entered the house, smiling.

"Come on, I'll show you my room." said Ellie. She led the way down the hall. They entered a room with white walls. Ellie's bedspread was light blue with yellow flowers. Her walls were covered in Ellie's drawings and paintings. She had a white vanity set on the wall opposite to her bed. Some makeup was scattered on the flat surface of the vanity set.

"I love it," said Vanessa, admiring the art on the walls.

"Thank you," said Ellie, flushing. She crouched on the floor and pulled out a small bed underneath the big one. The bedspread matched. "You can sleep here."

"Thank you," said Vanessa.

Ellie waved Vanessa's gratitude off. "It's no trouble. Come on, I wanna show you my sunflowers."

The remaining days with Ellie were fun. They spent a lot of time tending Mrs. Blanchard's garden and wandering the sunflower patch. They stayed up late talking about artworks they wanted to complete and stories they wanted to write. When it came time to head to King's Cross Station, Vanessa almost felt disappointed. Almost.

…

The train chugged along through the stormy day. Vanessa's nose was buried deep in her journal while Ellie sketched an elaborate drawing of a sunflower. Vanessa nearly fell out of her chair when the train screeched to an abrupt halt. The lights flickered out. She looked around. "What's going on?"

Ellie frowned and looked out the window. "I think someone's getting on the train… But I can't really tell."

Vanessa's breath quickened and rose above her head in little puffs of steam. This was not right… The train was so cold that frost collected on the windows and their breath was visible. It didn't make any sense… Vanessa's heart nearly stopped at the sight of a cloaked figure floating through the train corridor. She gasped and clenched the edges of her seat until her hands hurt. She remained still, praying the thing did not enter their compartment.

Vanessa's heart sank. An odd feeling of overwhelming sadness washed over her. She blinked back tears and attempted to ignore the heaviness weighing on her chest. Her breath grew short. She clenched her teeth and tried to keep the anxiety attack at bay. She didn't have to wait long; the creature in the corridor moved on and took its saddening aura with it. Vanessa looked at Ellie, who had turned pale. Her eyelashes were wet. Moondust trembled and nestled beside Vanessa. After several minutes, the lights on the train fluttered back to life, and their journey to Hogwarts resumed.

Vanessa stared at Ellie. "What was that?"

…

Vanessa stroked Buckbeak's feathers gently, smiling to herself. She liked the hippogriff. As if hearing her thoughts, the hippogriff turned its majestic head to peer at her with a large, amber eye. It nuzzled her hand. She patted it in farewell and strode off to join the others who'd had their turn with Buckbeak. Vanessa watched Ellie bow to Buckbeak, who bowed back after a moment. She stroked Buckbeak's neck and then scurried over to Vanessa.  
"That was terrifyingly exhilarating." Ellie breathed.  
Vanessa snorted. "Hippogriffs are really cool. I don't find them scary, but it's important to respect them."  
"He's just an ugly chicken, isn't he?" sneered Draco offhandedly as he stroked Buckbeak.  
Vanessa whipped around to watch Buckbeak's reaction. The creature screeched and reared up, flapping his wings. His front claws scratched Draco's arm. Hagrid restrained Buckbeak and hauled him back. Draco moaned and whimpered on the ground, cradling his arm.  
"Hagrid! He has to be taken to the hospital." Hermione said, marching forward.  
"Righ'," agreed Hagrid. "I'll do it, I'm the teacher. Class dismissed!" Hagrid scooped Draco up and hurried to the castle.  
Vanessa exchanged a glance with Ellie, who bit her lip. Ellie turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Do you think Hagrid will be all right?" Ellie asked.  
"Hagrid? Why are you worried about that brute? You should be worried about Drakey! That thing nearly killed him!" Pansy wailed.  
Vanessa turned to her. "Drakey isn't exactly on everyone's list of people they give a damn about, Pansy."  
Ron laughed. Pansy's eyes flashed and she and the other Slytherins marched off, muttering to themselves. "What're they talking about?" Ellie whispered.  
"Probably coming up with some obnoxious story to get Hagrid into trouble." Vanessa reasoned.  
"Well, then, we just need to be brave enough to tell the truth." Hermione insisted.  
Vanessa nodded. She and Ellie headed into the castle, where they waited in the library until it was time for their next class.

 **…**

After her classes, Vanessa headed to the hospital wing. Relieved to see that Draco was alone, she approached the wounded boy's bedside.  
He looked at her with narrowed eyes. "What're you doing here, Mudblood?"  
Vanessa rolled her shoulders back. "I came to bury the hatchet with you," she said.  
Draco frowned. "What makes you think you have the right to talk to me and bury the hatchet that you started?"  
Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Oh, it must be because of your approachable and kind disposition."  
Draco smirked. "So, you're worried about me?"  
"Don't flatter yourself." Vanessa scoffed.  
"You know, you're really difficult to like, Addington." Draco snapped.  
"And you're really easy to hate, Malfoy." Vanessa spat. Draco stared at her, his lips pressed into a thin line. Vanessa stood. "So much for burying the hatchet." she grumbled.  
"Wait," called Draco. Vanessa turned. He did not apologize, but the look on his face struck a cord with Vanessa. Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin prince, looked lonely. Against her better judgment, Vanessa sat back down. Draco rolled back the bandages on his arm.  
Vanessa giggled. "Oh, please. I've had a dog bite worse than that!"  
"That bloody thing could've taken my arm." Draco protested.  
"But it didn't, so man up." Vanessa retorted.  
Draco scowled, but then he chuckled, much to Vanessa's surprise. "Just don't tell the others."  
"You mean your Slytherin admirers? Of course not. I don't want to split up the gang." Vanessa sneered.  
Draco smirked. "I don't understand your infatuation with Potter. And his pathetic little friends... It's disgusting."  
"And I think blood prejudice is disgusting," retorted Vanessa. "But to each his own." She got up and left the hospital wing. There was still animosity between Draco and her, but somehow, it did not seem as bitter and poisonous as it had before. **  
** **…** **.** **  
**The first weekend at Hogsmeade arrived, but Ellie opted to stay behind at school, leaving Vanessa to go by herself. Shrugging off her disappointment, Vanessa entered the quaint village alone. She decided to explore the shops, starting with Honeyduke's. Peering at the variety of candy, Vanessa decided to try a few. She grabbed one of each of the most popular types and headed for the counter. She waited in line behind a redheaded Slytherin girl. Vanessa recognized the girl from last year. She had told Pansy to lay off after Ellie's petrification. Vanessa debated on whether or not she should talk to the girl. Shyness held Vanessa's tongue. The girl paid and turned around to leave. She caught sight of Vanessa.  
"Oh hey," said the redhead.  
Vanessa pursed her lips. "Hi."  
"You're the girl who slapped Pansy last year, aren't you?" said the Slytherin.  
Vanessa felt her cheeks burn. "Erm... Depends on if that's a good thing or not."  
The Slytherin girl grinned. "Definitely a good thing," she said. "I was impressed."  
Vanessa gaped. "Y-you... Really... What?"  
The redhead grinned. "I'm Laurel, by the way."  
"Vanessa," returned Vanessa. She paid for her items. She walked out with Laurel, feeling a little apprehensive. Why was this Slytherin being so friendly? "I thought Slytherins look out for their own." Vanessa commented.  
Laurel shrugged. "We do," she said, "but I won't stand for people who bully just because. And I feel like Pansy brings shame to Slytherins."  
Vanessa blinked. "Oh," she said, "well... Thanks."

"No problem," said Laurel. The two walked in silence for several seconds. Vanessa felt her neck burn. "Want to go to Zonko's with me?" Laurel asked.

Vanessa looked at her. "I, uh… Sure, why not?"

The two girls spent quite a while in Zonko's, fiddling with the prank toys. Vanessa liked Laurel. The girl was… strange, to say the least. Laurel was airy and laid back, yet fierce. She was quick to break the rules (she kept insisting they put dung bombs in Filch's office). She seemed to have lax morals in some respects, such as underage drinking and magic, but strict ethics in others, such as standing up to bullies. She was a boiling pot of contradictions. Vanessa related to Laurel a lot. She had always felt paradoxical herself. Now she had someone to celebrate that ambiguity with.

The two girls left Hogsmeade together, laughing and red-faced from the cold. They wandered into the Great Hall for dinner. "Wait, you should meet Ellie." Vanessa said.

"All right," said Laurel. Vanessa led the taller girl over to the Hufflepuff table.

Ellie smiled up at Vanessa. "Hey, how was Hogsmeade?"

"Fantastic," said Vanessa, "this is Laurel, by the way."

Ellie glanced at Laurel warmly. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," said Laurel.

"We'll talk after we eat." Vanessa suggested.

The other two girls nodded in agreement. Laurel strode over to the Slytherin table while Vanessa took her place at the Ravenclaw table. She sat beside a girl named Luna Lovegood. "Oh, hello, Vanessa." said Luna.

"Hi, Luna," said Vanessa. "How are you liking this year?"

"Oh, it's all right. How was Hogsmeade?" said Luna.

"It was great," said Vanessa. "I think you'll enjoy it next year."

…

The Hogsmeade visits became Vanessa's favorite past time at Hogwarts. There was so much to discover in the village. Vanessa enjoyed the bookstore, the joke shop, the candy store and especially The Three Broomsticks. Laurel, Ellie and Vanessa became fast friends. They spent all their free time together. Since Laurel was a year higher than Vanessa and Ellie, she was a sufficient tutor for when the latter two were struggling with a concept. Ellie and Laurel bickered occasionally, usually about moral issues, such as cheating on an exam. Laurel seemed to be okay with it while Ellie was strictly against it. Vanessa was indifferent. She would not cheat on an exam because she would feel cheated herself. However, if a friend did it, she would not turn them in. Ellie wouldn't either, but she would confront her friend. Laurel insisted there wasn't a point. Vanessa would step in, insisting there was no right or wrong answer to opinions. The three would move onto a different topic.

Laurel had several friends in Slytherin, who she introduced to Vanessa and Ellie. One was someone Vanessa already knew, as he was in her year: Blaise Zabini. The dark-skinned boy was fairly quiet. He didn't seem to have much of an opinion on anything, other than the importance of social status and doing whatever it took to gain that status. Vanessa figured that was more of his mother's teachings talking rather than Blaise himself. Vanessa was not sure if she liked him or not, but Laurel insisted he was quite funny, once he opened up. So, Vanessa found herself friends with a very unlikely group. But, she supposed it could be worse.

…

"This bloody essay will be the death of me." growled a boy.  
Vanessa glanced up from her homework to stare across the common room. Roy Hastings, a boy in her year, was scratching a sentence out on his parchment. Roy looked up. "Sorry. Forgot I wasn't alone. Writing has never been my strong suit."  
Vanessa's stomach twisted. She inhaled and exhaled for a few seconds, mustering up the nerve to walk over to him. "I-I can help," she offered, extending a hand.  
Roy looked up, his hazel eyes glimmering. Vanessa's heart palpitated. "Really?"  
Vanessa nodded. "I don't mind," she said, "I like writing."  
"Well... All right," said Roy, handing over his essay. Vanessa read it and then got out her quill. She scratched certain sentences out and then corrected them.  
"This isn't bad," said Vanessa, "you just need to fluff it more."  
"Fluff?" Roy sounded amused.  
Vanessa blushed. "I mean... Make it sound nicer. You know, instead of saying 'the bike is red,' say 'the bike glimmers with a crimson aura.'"  
Roy smirked. "All right. I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."  
"No problem," said Vanessa, crossing over to her seat.  
"Your name is Valerie, right?" Roy said.  
Vanessa glanced up. "Vanessa." she corrected.  
"Vanessa," said Roy, nodding. "Well, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me one weekend?"  
Vanessa blushed. "I-I can't this weekend because I'm going with my friends but... If the offer still stands, sure."  
"Great," said Roy, grinning. "And you know... I could use some help with my other essays."  
Vanessa managed a smile. "I'd love to."

"So, what's going on with your life right now, Nessie?" Laurel said, sipping her butterbeer.  
Vanessa fought the smile threatening to expand across her face. "Well... I've been talking to this boy in my House..."  
"You didn't tell me this! Who?" Ellie demanded.  
"Roy Hastings," said Vanessa.  
"Roy? Roy Hastings? He's so cute!" Ellie sang.  
"Who is Roy?" Laurel asked.  
"That buffoon? I dunno how he got into Ravenclaw. The guy's a bloody joke." Blaise snorted.  
Vanessa glowered at him. "He's very intelligent, thank you. He can actually uphold a decent conversation rather than sit and sulk in the corner."  
Blaise's face flashed with a grin. "Touché," he allowed, "but he is most definitely not as attractive as I am."  
"Yes, yes, you're the most handsome there ever was," said Laurel dismissively, "tell me more! Do you like him?"  
"I don't know," said Vanessa, "he's nice and cute and smart... But I get so nervous around him that I hardly know what to say! I feel like an idiot around him."  
"That's normal," said Ellie, "but how did you start talking?"  
"I helped him with an essay. I mean, that's all we do together. I help him with his essays." Vanessa explained.  
"He's using you," said Blaise. "He just wants good grades."  
Vanessa's chest stung. "I didn't realize I was so undesirable, Blaise."  
Blaise rolled his eyes. "Don't be so sensitive," he snapped, "I wasn't insulting you. I'm saying he's using you. He's using the oldest trick in the book."  
"How could you possibly know that?" Ellie demanded. "You've never talked to him."  
"I don't need to," said Blaise. "Look, I know Roy a bit. I see how he acts. If all you've ever done is schoolwork together, trust me, he's just using you."  
"Actually, we have plans for next Hogsmeade visit." Vanessa corrected.  
Blaise drew back, palms forward. "All right, maybe he's genuine. Let's get a second opinion. Draco!" Blaise called, waving Draco over from across The Three Broomsticks.  
"Are you kidding me? I don't want Draco to know!" Vanessa hissed.  
Draco stood at the head of the table, arms crossed. "What?"  
"I need a second opinion on something," Blaise said. "Let's say that hypothetically, a boy starts hanging out with a girl who helps him with homework. Fake or real?"  
Draco pulled up an empty chair and swiveled it around and plopped down on it backwards. "Is said hypothetical girl attractive or not?"  
"Er, she's average," said Blaise.  
Vanessa gaped. "Blaise!" Ellie hissed.  
"Is this hypothetical boy attractive?" Draco asked, smirking.  
"More or less," said Blaise, "definitely not as handsome as I am."  
"Then I'd say it's a grey area." Draco said, shrugging.  
"If said boy is Roy Hastings..." Blaise trailed off.  
Draco lifted his chin. "That changes things," he agreed. "I dunno... Roy is popular with the ladies. No idea why, the guy's a git."  
"Enough!" Laurel barked.  
Vanessa blinked back tears and pushed away from the table. "Nessie..." Ellie tried. Vanessa ignored her friends and left The Three Broomsticks, failing to blink back tears.

Draco watched Vanessa storm out of the tavern. He looked back, unfazed. Laurel, however, was not amused. "You did that on purpose!" she seethed.  
Blaise rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. You don't know Roy. I just saved Nessie a load of embarrassment."  
"By calling her ugly?" Ellie hissed.  
"You didn't have to humiliate her like that!" Laurel barked.  
Blaise exchanged a glance with Draco, who was indifferent. "It's not my fault if she's sensitive." Blaise defended.  
"Did you have to be so mean? She's your friend!" Laurel spat.  
"And real friends tell the truth," said Blaise. "I'm not sugar coating anything for her. Roy is highly selective, and let's face it, Nessie is not model material."  
"There's a way to be honest without bringing her to tears!" Ellie cried.  
"We have to go find her." Laurel decided. She turned to Draco, who had gotten up to leave. "You're coming, too."  
Draco recoiled. "What? No. This is not my problem."  
"Oh, yes it is. You helped." Laurel growled.  
"I didn't know Blaise was bloody talking about Vanessa!" Draco snarled.  
"Well, now it's your problem too. Let's go." Laurel said.  
Draco groaned but followed her out, grabbing his coat on the way. He stepped out into snow. "Where would she go?"  
"The bookstore?" Ellie suggested.  
"Let's split up," said Blaise. "We'll cover more ground."  
"Then Draco won't help." Laurel sighed.  
Draco crossed his arms. "I'm shocked at you, Laurel," he scoffed, feigning offense, "my word should be worth something to you."  
"Slytherins look out for their own. Nessie is one of mine, and as part of your House, you should help. If not, don't forget that we live in the same House. I know where you sleep at night." Laurel threatened.  
Draco raised his hands in surrender. He watched Blaise, Laurel and Ellie split off down the street. Rolling his eyes, Draco headed back toward the castle. Idiots.  
Something blue caught his eye. He paused just outside the entrance to Hogwarts, and glanced at the blue figure that had caught his attention. It was Vanessa. Her head was hanging and she was trudging back into Hogsmeade, her indigo coat catching flakes of snow. Draco sighed and looked up at the sky in exasperation. He jogged up to Vanessa.  
"Where are you off to, Addington?" he demanded.  
Vanessa looked up, her eyes wide. Her cheeks were splotchy and her eyes were bloodshot, but thank God she was no longer crying. "I... The Shrieking Shack."  
Draco smirked. "Really? Thought you might be too scared to look at it."  
Vanessa halted. Draco turned, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "If you're just going to make fun of me, you can go now. I don't have the patience to deal with you right now." Vanessa said.  
"Not in the friendliest mood, are you?" Draco taunted. Vanessa shoved her hands in her pocket and continued walking, hanging her head. Draco licked his lips. "I'll go with you. It won't be as scary with me there."  
Vanessa sighed loudly but did not argue. Draco trudged alongside her. He shuddered. God, why couldn't she have just gone to the castle? Why couldn't he have pretended to not see her? Part of him was scared of Laurel's threat. So, here he was, walking in the snow to the Shrieking Shack with a girl he hardly liked.  
"Why are you tagging along? I know you don't like me." Vanessa sighed.  
"In truth," said Draco, "Laurel threatened to get back at me if I didn't help look for you."  
Vanessa sighed. "You can go back to the castle if you do me a favor."  
"Why would I do anything for you?" Draco scoffed.  
Vanessa wheeled. "Because it's what a decent human being would do!" she snapped. Draco smirked in amusement. "Just don't tell them you've seen me. I'm avoiding them for a reason."  
"Why's that?" Draco asked.  
"I don't want their pity and their speeches about hope and that I'm beautiful and blah, blah, blah. I just want... I want to be alone before I listen to all of that." Vanessa said.  
Draco blinked. He glanced backward, toward the castle and then back at Vanessa. "Laurel would think I abandoned the search party, so I think I'll stay."  
Vanessa groaned. "Why? Why do you even bloody care? You can hardly stand me. I'll explain it all to Laurel. Just leave me alone!"  
Draco's lip curled. "I don't care. I just don't want Laurel to put bugs in my sheets."  
Vanessa laughed without humor. "So go," she insisted, "I'll tell Laurel you found me and so I sent you away. She'll be mad at me, not you. I'm giving you an out so that you get away from the girl you can't stand."  
"Don't act like you know anything about me." Draco sneered.  
"Oh, I think I know all I need to know about you. You don't care about anyone but yourself. You think you own everything and that your family is so important because you have money. You are so prejudiced that your mind is like concrete: all mixed up and permanently set! You act like you know everything about me, but you don't know a damn thing!" Vanessa snapped.  
Draco glared at her. "And you're a hypocrite," he accused, "because you just listed all the reasons why you don't need to know anything else about me, yet you accuse me of doing the same."  
"Then enlighten me, Draco, because I'd love to hear it!" Vanessa snarled.  
Draco stared at her. He didn't know whether he wanted to walk away, spit in her face or yell at her. Instead, his voice remained cool as he said, "I care about some people, I'm just selective. I know I don't own everything but money is power and yes, my family has a lot of it. And I am prejudiced from your point of view. But from mine, it's just another teaching of my parents that I happen to agree with. Your turn." His voice had turned bitter.  
Vanessa glowered at him. "I don't know if I'm Muggleborn or not. I don't know who my parents are. I don't know if they're alive or dead. All I know is that I was left at an orphanage when I was only a few weeks old. I was adopted when I was four months old because the Addingtons wanted a baby. But now that they have two of their own, I come in second. They didn't want me to come to Hogwarts this year, so I ran away and stayed with a friend for the remainder of the holiday. And the. I come here, and Pansy tries to make me feel less than I already am, but joke's on her because I couldn't possibly feel anymore worthless!" Vanessa ended in a yell. Tears sparkled in her eyes. She covered her mouth with her hand, gaping at herself. "And I have no idea why I bloody told you any of that, because you don't even care. Actually, you'll probably run and tell Pansy because she's your little love muffin."  
Draco snickered at the term love muffin. Vanessa scowled. Draco raised his hands in surrender. "I won't tell Pansy," he promised, "she annoys me anyway."  
Vanessa rolled her eyes. "And yet you still hang around her. That's another thing about you, Draco. I think you're lonely. You are surrounded by friends, but they're just brainless dweebs who can't think for themselves."  
Draco glowered. He fumbled for words, but no sharp retort rose to his lips. He clenched his jaw. "Well... You're right about that." he admitted.  
Vanessa widened her eyes. "I'm sorry, did you just say that I'm right?"  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't push your luck, Addington," he said. He put his hands in his pockets. "Crabbe and Goyle are quite dim, yes."  
"But I guess the other Houses don't make it easy for you." Vanessa murmured.  
Draco frowned. "How d'you mean?"  
"Well, if they all perceive Slytherins a certain way, then it makes sense that you stick together. You're alienated by the entire school, basically. I can understand the hatred for Harry Potter. And if there are people like me, assuming things about you and not giving you a chance... Then of course you're going to act mean and shady, because if that's all anyone sees, then why be anything different?" Vanessa explained.  
Draco stared at her. "You sound like a fortune cookie."  
Vanessa sighed. "Draco, look... We don't have to be best friends or anything, but... I think there's more to you than meets the eye, and I think you're tired of covering it up to fit in with friends who aren't smart enough to be real friends."  
Draco worked his jaw and narrowed his eyes at her. "And you are?" he challenged.  
"I could be, if you give me a chance." Vanessa said.  
Draco searched her blue eyes for some sort of lie or mockery or hatred, but none of it was there. He sighed. "All right."  
Vanessa held out a hand. Draco stared at it. "Shake on it." Vanessa said.  
"What? I'm not bloody shaking your hand. That's stupid." Draco scoffed.  
"Draco Malfoy, get over yourself and shake my hand before I smack you." Vanessa commanded.  
Sighing and rolling his eyes, Draco obliged. "I don't see the bloody point of that."  
"It's just a symbolic gesture of our truce." Vanessa replied simply.  
Draco turned toward the castle. Vanessa fell in step with him. "Sheesh, Crabbe and Goyle have really dumbed you down if you don't know what symbols are anymore." Vanessa teased.  
Draco glanced at her. His lips twitched. "Ha, ha, very funny."

It felt quite strange, not hating Draco. Vanessa still was not sure if she wanted to be his best friend, but at least they were on amicable terms. He would accompany Vanessa and her friends on the grounds when they had free time. He was fairly quiet, but every now and then, he let out a witty remark that earned a few chuckles.  
However, with the weekend approaching, Vanessa was growing more anxious. She avoided spending time with Blaise and Draco and hung around Ellie and Laurel more. "Should I cancel on Roy? I hate feeling so... jittery. It's not like me." Vanessa said.  
"Don't cancel," said Laurel, "you should see where this goes."  
"It's just because it's your first date," agreed Ellie.  
"I don't know if it's really a date, though." Vanessa replied.  
"Look, pick out a few outfits and bring them to the Great Hall on Friday night, after dinner. We'll tell you which one to wear." Laurel said.  
"And Saturday morning, come early to breakfast. We'll fix your hair and give you a bit of makeup." Ellie added.  
"I don't know... I'm a bit young for makeup, don't you think?" Vanessa asked.  
"We won't make you look like a clown," Laurel promised. "Just a bit of mascara, maybe some concealer..."  
"A little bit of blush," added Ellie.  
"Yeah, you're a bit washed out in the winter." Laurel informed Vanessa.  
"Thanks." muttered Vanessa.  
"Would you rather me not tell you?" Laurel asked.  
"I'd rather you tell me." Vanessa replied.  
"Okay, make sure you smile. Look like you're having fun." Ellie advised.  
"Yeah, and if you want to flirt, touch his hand or laugh at all his jokes, even if they're not funny."

Vanessa nodded, slowly taking in her friends' advice. It was all a bit overwhelming. But she did not want to give up. She would show Blaise that Roy was capable of liking her. Heck, she was pretty! Maybe not Cho Chang pretty, but she was definitely no Millicent Bullstrode.

That night, Vanessa picked out three of her favorite outfits. She met her friends by the Great Hall to show them. Ellie and Laurel bickered over two of the outfits. Ellie liked the grey sweater with a black skirt and stockings while Laurel liked the jeans and black shirt with the crimson coat. Vanessa compromised, saying she would wear the grey sweater with the jeans and coat. Her friends seemed pleased.

On the morning of her date, Vanessa hurried down to the Great Hall early, wearing her grey sweater, jeans, boots and crimson coat. She found Ellie and Laurel already waiting for her, chatting sleepily. Vanessa smiled to herself, feeling her chest lighten. She made a mental note to get her friends fantastic Christmas gifts. She sat down beside her friends.

"All right, I've got hair, you do makeup." said Laurel.

Ellie nodded. "Got it."

The girls got to work. Vanessa obeyed Ellie's instructions: close your eyes, look up, suck in your cheeks, etcetera. Laurel hummed as she toyed with Vanessa's hair, twisting and pulling it until she was satisfied with a style. At last, the Slytherin and Hufflepuff announced that Vanessa was finished. Ellie held up a mirror. Vanessa stared at herself. She looked the same, but… better. Her lashes were coated with mascara, framing her bluish green eyes with dark curtains. A light, matte brown eyeshadow darkened the crease of her eyelids and underneath her eyes, making the color of her eyes pop. The blemishes she'd had earlier were now covered. Her lips were coated with a neutral color, darker than her natural color, but not overdone. Her cheeks sported a light pink. Her hair was pulled into a fishtail braid. She beamed at her friends. "I look bloody fantastic." she said.

Laurel snickered. "Of course you do," she said.

"Eat something so you don't pass out from nerves," said Ellie.

Vanessa nodded. She headed over to the Ravenclaw table, her stomach flipping and flopping around like a fish out of water. Luna Lovegood looked up from her copy of The Quibbler. "You look nice, Vanessa." she said.

"Thanks, Luna," said Vanessa, beaming. She took a bite of toast, careful not to mess up her lipstick.

"Are you trying to impress a boy?" Luna asked, leaning forward.

Vanessa choked. "Erm… Well, I sort of… have a date."

Luna smiled and nodded. "Good luck."

Vanessa swallowed her toast. "Thanks," she said. She got up and headed over to Ellie and Laurel. "Do I have anything in my teeth?" Vanessa asked, baring her teeth at her friends.

"You're good." Ellie confirmed.

Vanessa licked her teeth for good measure and rolled back and forth on the balls of her feet. A few more students filtered into the Great Hall for breakfast. Blaise sauntered over, catching sight of Vanessa, Draco at his side. Blaise's eyes rolled over Vanessa's form. "You clean up nicely." he said.

Vanessa glowered. "Thanks." She caught sight of Roy, who waved her over.

"Have fun!" said Ellie.

"Good luck!" added Laurel.

Vanessa offered them a nervous smile before walking over to Roy. He looked her over and smiled. "You look nice." he said.

"Thanks," said Vanessa. "Ready?"

"Yeah," said Roy. He led Vanessa to Hogsmeade. "So, I was thinking we could do some Christmas shopping and then get lunch at the Three Broomsticks."

"Sounds fun," said Vanessa. They wandered into a few shops. Vanessa purchased gifts for her friends. She didn't get Blaise or Draco anything, since she had no idea what to get them and they weren't exactly her closest friends, anyway. They entered the Three Broomsticks.

Vanessa held their spot while Roy ordered and paid. He brought back two butterbeers. "So," said Roy, "what do you like to do?"

Vanessa blinked. "Er… I like to write stories."

"Really? What kind of stories?" asked Roy, leaning forward.

"Well, I like a lot of different genres, but mainly any type of fiction." said Vanessa.

Roy nodded. "I love a good story," he said. "Do you like constellations?"

Vanessa nodded enthusiastically. "I love the mythology behind them."

"It is quite fascinating," agreed Roy, "but you should write your own story to them. I love stars."

"They're beautiful," Vanessa concurred.

Their conversation drifted to their favorite stories of mythology. They laughed at Heracles's "third labor" of bedding fifty women in fifty nights and Athena's tossing of the panpipe because it distorted her features. Eventually, their food was eaten and dinner was approaching. The two headed back into the castle, chuckling and leaning on each other. They sat together at dinner and then headed for their common room.

"I had a lot of fun, Vanessa." Roy said.

"Me too," said Vanessa, smiling.

"We should do it again some time." Roy said.

Vanessa nodded. "I'd like that."

Roy grinned. "Great."

Vanessa scurried into her dormitory and fell onto her bed, smiling. Take that, Blaise Zabini!

 **…**

 **Woo, long chapter! Thanks for the reviews and such so far. Next week and the week after I'm fairly busy because of final exams and projects, but I might have time to squeeze in another chapter, who knows. I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!**


	6. Awry Plans

**_Awry Plans_**

When Draco received Vanessa's letter, he was surprised to say the least. Sure, they had grown acquainted last year, but he had not expected a letter from her over the holiday. Draco took it to his room and opened it.

 _Draco,_

 _Bet you didn't expect to get a letter from me. Surprise! Honestly, I didn't expect to write you, but… Surprise! So… What've you been up to? I haven't done much, except avoid my brother Robbie because he's a prat. I'm at my adoptive grandparents' house. I feel like we're all about to be murdered because they live in some mansion in the woods. It's creepy as hell. Well, I'll stop annoying you with my letter. I hope we can get to know each other better this year._

 _Vanessa_

Without meaning to, Draco had memorized the letter before deciding on whether or not he should respond. At last, he pulled out some parchment and a quill and began scribbling a response.

 _Vanessa,_

 _You're right. I was surprised. But honestly, who wouldn't want to write to me? I'm bloody amazing. Mother and Father took me to Madrid, which was all right. Just another loud, noisy, dirty city. Why does being in a house in the woods make you feel like you're about to be murdered? Are you going to the Quidditch World Cup?_

 _Draco_

Draco sealed the letter and sent it off on his eagle owl, Dragon. He leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling with his cheeks puffed out. Vanessa's letter had been a pleasant surprise. Pansy wrote to him at least once a week, and Draco responded with short replies, but she was the only other person who wrote him. Crabbe and Goyle never had much to say, mostly because their brains were too small to formulate their own thoughts. Of course, Draco would never tell Vanessa that he had enjoyed her letter, or that he too hoped to develop their friendship or that he was hopeful that she was indeed going to the World Cup…

After a few days, just before the World Cup, Draco received Vanessa's letter. He took it upstairs to his room, closed his door and sat his desk to read the letter.

 _Draco,_

 _You could sail a ship with all that hot air. Why didn't you like Madrid? I've always wanted to travel… I don't get to do it much. I know a little Spanish, but not much. I can ask for the bathroom and food, but that's about it. And I forgot you haven't seen any horror movies because it's a Muggle thing. Houses in the woods are common themes. Maybe I'll get you to watch one if you can handle it. And no, I'm not going to the Quidditch World Cup. I live with a bunch of Muggles. And honestly, I couldn't care less about Quidditch, though I'm sure it'd be fun to go anyway. By the way, what's your favorite color?_

 _Vanessa_

Draco blinked and made a face at Vanessa's letter, ignoring the slight sink of his stomach. So she wasn't going to the World Cup. Who cared? Draco shrugged and scrawled back a reply.

 _Vanessa,_

 _Why the bloody hell do you want to know my favorite color? And I can handle anything, I would just rather not have anything to do with Muggle merchandise._

 _Draco_

 _P.S. It's silver._

He received Vanessa's response the day before he was to leave for the World Cup.

 _Draco,_

 _I'm trying to get to know you better. Friends should know things like that. It's a start. Would you rather me ask you about your religious beliefs? Hopefully we'll get to that point, but I think we should stick with the basics for now. And of course you can handle anything. You seem to think you're invincible. And silver? That's interesting. Why silver? Mine's blue, by the way. Thanks for asking. So kind of you._

 _Nessie_

Draco chuckled to himself. He could hear Vanessa's sarcasm without her even being present. He scrunched his lips to one side in contemplation. Why silver? Why did it matter?

 _Vanessa_ _, Nessie,_

 _Why blue?_

 _Draco_

He would have to wait for her response until after the World Cup. Draco sighed, staring out the window. Why silver?

…

Vanessa smirked at Draco's letter. He had decided to call her Nessie. She sighed and wrote down her response.

 _Draco,_

 _I like blue because it's peaceful, and there are multiple shades to it, like the sky or ocean. There's a lot of depth to blue and it reminds of the mind. It's also one of my House colors. And it's just a nice color to look at. So. Why silver?_

 _Nessie_

Vanessa waited several days for Draco's response. With each day passing, she wondered if maybe he had grown tired of her, or had decided she was not worth getting closer to. She wandered into the forest, hands in her pockets. She treaded all the way to a creek, where moss coated the pebbles underfoot. She crouched, watching the water trickle over the stones. The way the water shimmered when it caught the light reminded Vanessa of something… It took her several minutes to place it. Silver. It reminded her of the color of silver. She jumped up, rushing to write a letter to Draco about it. Then she stopped. Why would he want to read about that? He hadn't even responded to her last letter. Shoulders slumping, Vanessa headed back to the house. She trudged into her room. Moondust meowed in greeting. Vanessa crossed over to her bed and laid down, stroking Moondust's soft, thick fur. The cat purred and nuzzled closer to Vanessa, who closed her eyes. A nap seemed quite nice.

A tap on her window shattered the notion. Vanessa glanced over, thinking that maybe it was Robbie trying to provoke her again. Nope. It was Draco's eagle owl, Dragon. Vanessa got up and opened the window. She fed the owl a treat before opening the letter.

 _Nessie,_

 _I haven't responded in a while because I was at the Quidditch World Cup. Did you hear what happened there? I suppose I like silver for similar reasons. It's nice to looks at. It's one of my House colors, too. It also seems… Valuable, in a way. Clean and expensive. Take that as you will. It seems kind of royal. What sort of boring things have you been up to?_

 _Draco_

Vanessa bit her lip. She wrote down a hasty reply to Draco, brow furrowed.

 _Draco,_

 _How was the Cup? What happened? I've heard squat because I'm still in the woods with no access to any news. The only reason I was able to write you is because Ellie let me borrow her owl. And your description of silver makes sense. I haven't been up to much. I go on hikes every day. There's this creek that I like to sit by, where the rocks are all mossy and the water sort of looks silver. It's quite peaceful. It kind of reminds me of Slytherin. Tell me what happened at the World Cup!_

 _Nessie_

Vanessa awaited Draco's reply, which came to her within two days.

 _V-_

 _I attached the news clipping about what happened. So… What's your favorite book?_

 _Draco_

Vanessa opened up the news clipping that was attached. Her eyes widened. Death Eater? The Dark Mark? It seemed she had missed quite a bit at the World Cup.

 _Draco,_

 _That sounds pretty scary! I'm glad you're all right, and Blaise and Laurel. I know they went. Do you think they'll be a couple? I think so. They hang out quite a bit. My favorite book… Classical literature or…? I really love fiction, except for romance novels. They're just… Ugh. I like the_ _Canterbury Tales_ _by Geoffrey Chaucer. There's a lot of depth to those. And poems by William Blake are quite fascinating, too. I also enjoy the_ _Homeric Hymns_ _. Greek mythology has always been a secret obsession of mine. What's yours?_

 _Vanessa_

She waited for Draco's reply, which took a little longer this time. Vanessa was packing her things when there was a tap at the window. Draco's owl was perched on the sill, looking magnificent as ever. She opened the window. Dragon nipped at her hand rather affectionately. It seemed he had grown fond of Vanessa over the summer.

 _Nessie,_

 _I don't think Blaise and Laurel will become a couple. Blaise's standards far surpass his own capability. He often overestimates his own looks. As for your favorite book… I haven't read any of those. I've heard of them, but because they're Muggle books, I don't know much about them other than their titles. I like_ _Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland_ _. Oh, you'd like_ _Magical Theory_ _since you're into all that stuff._ _Sonnets of a Sorcerer_ _is pretty good, too. And Greek mythology, huh? Favorite deity?_

 _Draco_

Vanessa smiled as she read Draco's letter. But, her response would have to wait. She was leaving her adoptive grandparents', and September was right around the corner. After packing, she scribbled a quick response and left her grandparents' house with a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

…

Draco looked up when Dragon tapped on his window. "Took you long enough." he muttered, taking Vanessa's letter from the owl's beak and sitting down.

 _Draco,_

 _Why am I not surprised that you like the dragon book? I'll have to look into those books. My favorite deity… Well… It's actually a tie between Athena and Aphrodite, believe it or not. Are you familiar with Greek mythology?_

 _Nessie_

"Draco," said a voice. Draco jumped slightly and wheeled around, folding the letter in his hand.

"Mother," he greeted.

Narcissa Malfoy raised a perfectly arched brow at him. "Have you packed your things? The train leaves in two days."

"Erm… I'm working on it." Draco replied. It was half truthful.

Narcissa glanced up at the ceiling, an air of exasperation about her. "Well, why don't you pack your things before you do whatever you were doing?"

"Just a letter," Draco dismissed.

"From whom?" Narcissa asked, tilting her head.

"A friend from school," said Draco, "you don't know her."

"Ah, a she, is it?" said Narcissa, a smirk toying at her lips.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Not like that, Mother."

"Is she in your House?" asked Narcissa.

"No," said Draco, "she's in Ravenclaw."

Narcissa made a face. "It could be worse, I suppose. What's her blood status?"

"Mum," Draco said, rolling his eyes, "it's not like that."

"Draco," replied Narcissa.

Draco sighed. "I don't know it."

"Why don't you ask? You know our family values." said Narcissa.

"I'm not dating her," Draco insisted, "and she doesn't even know her blood status. She's adopted."

Narcissa blinked, her eyebrows raising. "Oh."

Draco crossed his arms. "It's not like I would date her, anyway. She's not exactly my type. I didn't even want to be her friend at first. But we had mutual friends and it just sort of happened. I don't plan on dating her. No need to worry."

Narcissa's smile was wry. "Plans often go awry, Draco."

She left Draco's room, her green gown swishing around the corner. Draco stared after her before turning to the letter. His mother had a point. He hadn't planned on being friends with Vanessa, and now he was writing letters to her. He sighed and folded up Vanessa's letter and shoved it into a desk into a drawer. He didn't have to worry about dating her. He wasn't even remotely attracted to her. Besides, she got on his nerves too much. He was waiting for a Pureblood, beautiful witch to come along. Not like he'd find that at Hogwarts.

 **…**

 **Sorry if this chapter was boring, I just wanted to set up their friendship some more. It's hard keeping up with so many characters and giving them all developed relationships! Anyway, please review!**


	7. Waiting, Lurking

**_Waiting, Lurking_**

Vanessa grinned as she boarded the Hogwarts Express, glancing back at Laurel, who was talking about a prank she'd played on her older brother. Vanessa found an empty compartment for them and sat down. Ellie opened up her sketchpad. "Nessie, did you do anything interesting?" she asked.

"Not really," Vanessa admitted. "Roy and I kept in touch over the summer, as did Draco and I."

"You and Draco kept in touch?" asked Laurel, leaning back.

"Yeah," said Vanessa. "Why?"

"Draco doesn't write letters, that's all." said Laurel.

Vanessa shrugged. "Maybe this was a boring holiday."

"Maybe Draco likes you." said Ellie, not looking up from her drawing.

Vanessa laughed. "Good one."

"Well, you're far more interesting than Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Why not?" Laurel said.

"Draco can hardly stand me. Our friendship is rocky at best." Vanessa said.

"Why?" asked Laurel.

"Because we irritate each other too much." Vanessa replied.

"Perhaps you irritate each other too much because you don't put up with his dung." suggested Ellie.

"I don't know," Vanessa sighed, rolling her eyes and looking out the window. The Hogwarts Express lurched forward and began its journey to the school. Vanessa leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes.

…

Draco walked across the grounds, smirking as Crabbe made fun of Potter's stupid face. His smirk faltered when he caught a glimpse of Vanessa holding hands with Roy Hastings. Scowling, he stalked away from his Slytherin friends and crossed over to Vanessa.

 _Let it go, Draco. Leave it alone. You'll make a prat out of yourself…_

Draco shook off his thoughts and caught up to Vanessa. "Nessie," Draco called. Vanessa turned, her hand slipping out of Roy's. Draco felt his lips twitch with triumph. Why the hell did he care, anyway? "Got a moment?"

"Shove off, Malfoy." Roy snapped.

"Roy," Vanessa hissed. "That was rude."

Roy looked at Vanessa in annoyance. "I'll see you later, darling. I smell a rat."

Draco snorted. "I'll be sure to put some ice on that burn, Hastings."

Vanessa rolled her eyes and turned to Draco. "Thanks for that."

"He started it," Draco protested. "I can't help it if he can't handle my presence."

"Possibly because it's grotesquely overwhelming with ego." Vanessa retorted.

Draco grinned. "Come on, Addington, I'm not that bad."

"No, you are that bad. I have a headache after being around you for extended periods of time." Vanessa said.

"Ouch, what's with the hostility?" Draco teased.

Vanessa punched Draco's shoulder. "I don't know, maybe you interrupted a moment with my boyfriend?"

Draco shrugged. "I'll be surprised if Roy lets it last with you for longer than three weeks."

Vanessa's face crumpled. "Why do you have to say things like that?" she mumbled.

Draco winced inwardly. "Nessie… I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did." Vanessa snapped.

Draco held up his hands. "I'm not going to lie to you and say I like your boyfriend. I think he's a prat."

"Well… Thank you for being honest with me." Vanessa sighed.

Draco half-smiled. "No problem," he said. "Are you going to enter your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"It's forbidden for underage students." Vanessa pointed out.

"There are ways around that."

"Dumbledore drew an age line."

"So?"

"So, no matter your opinion of him, you can't deny that a bunch of students couldn't outsmart that."

"Perhaps you and I could."

Vanessa snorted. "No thanks, I like life."

"Not even a little fame and glory?" Draco teased.

"The only glory I want is from people I give a damn about. Frankly, that's not many people from this school. At all, really." Vanessa answered.

"I'm obviously at the top of that list." Draco said.

"Right," Vanessa snorted. She sighed. "I have to go make sure Roy isn't mad at me."

"If he's mad at you for what I did, dump his arse. He can take it up with me if he likes." Draco said.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Try to behave yourself around him."

"No promises, Addington." Draco replied.

Vanessa groaned and headed back for the castle. Draco watched her go, half-smiling like an idiot to himself. He turned to head for the Black Lake for some alone time. Unfortunately, Pansy had other ideas. "Drakey! What's going on with you and Vanessa? I thought you loved me." Pansy pouted.

Draco scowled at her. "Whoa, I never said I loved you. I said you were my favorite gal. Nothing's going on between Vanessa and me. We're just… acquaintances." Draco chose his words carefully.

Pansy sniffled. "Whatever you say."

…

Vanessa knew Draco was avoiding her. Ever since Mad-Eye Moody had turned him into a ferret, Draco had slinked off to the shadows of his Slytherin ties to avoid further embarrassment. And now Harry had been picked as Hogwarts' second champion… Vanessa felt a twinge of pity for Harry. She didn't think Harry had tried to put his name in the Goblet for an extra shot at glory. Anyone with eyes could see that Harry was uncomfortable in the spotlight. The poor guy couldn't seem to catch a break. Even Ron had stopped talking to Harry. So, Vanessa tried to be nice to Harry every chance she got. Harry seemed grateful, though Vanessa could tell he missed his best friend.

Ellie was irritated for Harry, yet with Harry at the same time. She wanted him out of the spotlight almost as much as Harry wanted out. Laurel just didn't care.

Vanessa found Draco wandering the grounds with Pansy. Vanessa contemplated turning and walking away, then decided to just go ahead and face him. It was just Pansy and Draco, after all. "Draco, hey," Vanessa said, stopping in front of the Slytherin couple… Well, Vanessa wasn't sure if they were a couple or not.

Draco appeared profoundly bored. He raised his eyebrows at Vanessa. "Addington."

Vanessa eyed Pansy's piggish eyes. The brunette turned her nose up at Vanessa. "We don't need the likes of you around." Pansy sneered.

"Oh, sod off," Vanessa snapped. She turned to Draco, whose lips were twisted with a small smirk. "I have a question about our potions essay."

Draco's brow furrowed. He glanced at Pansy. "I'll meet you in the common room."

"But…" Pansy pouted.

"Later." Draco's tone was clearly a dismissal. Pansy paused for a moment before shooting Vanessa a withering glare that the Ravenclaw snorted at. "Please tell me you didn't just interrupt my date for a question about a potions essay." Draco sighed.

"Oh please, you know I just saved you from dying of boredom." Vanessa countered.

Draco smirked as he fell in step with Vanessa. They trudged toward the Black Lake. "I'm not admitting to anything."

"Classic Slytherin," Vanessa teased. She worried at her bottom lip. "Actually, I just wanted to talk to you about nothing in particular. I know you were avoiding me."

Draco was quiet for several seconds. "Guilty." he affirmed at last.

Vanessa stopped, turning to face Draco. "Look, you know you can talk to me about anything, right? You don't need to be embarrassed about what Moody did. I mean, I'll never let you live it down, but in the long run, what he did was uncalled for."

Draco's face screwed in distaste. "Moody is a savage buffoon. My father was most displeased with the news."

"I'm sure." said Vanessa. "He's a bit mad, isn't he?"

"That's an understatement." Draco agreed.

"Demonstrating the Unforgivable Curses in a classroom… That was extreme." said Vanessa.

"I noticed you looked a bit disturbed." Draco replied.

Vanessa bit her lip. "I don't… do well with… Mutilation and torture. It makes me queasy."

Draco's face dawned with the slightest bit of what looked like sympathy. "I suppose it isn't easy for some to watch."

"I don't think it should ever be easy to watch," Vanessa countered. Draco didn't reply. Vanessa drew in a long breath. "So, how do you think Harry got picked?"

"The prat probably had Dumbledore drop his name in himself. As if Potter needed another shot at glory." Draco sneered.

Vanessa tilted her head. "You know, Harry doesn't want any more glory. I think he'd rather let someone else have shot. I think he'd rather have his parents than all this fame and glory."

Draco was quiet for several heartbeats. "He's still a bigot."

Vanessa snorted and rolled her eyes. "Of course. Or perhaps you're just jealous?"

Draco recoiled. "Why would I be jealous? Stop saying I am!"

"You only dislike when I say it because it's true." Vanessa countered.

"And you don't like when Blaise and I dis Roy because you know what we say is true!" Draco spat.

Vanessa narrowed her eyes. "Or maybe I don't like it because I hate how utterly close minded you both are! Draco, you pride yourself on intelligence, but really, you don't have an ounce of wisdom. No wonder you're in Slytherin. You only know to use your intelligence for cunning means."

"Knowledge without ambition is pointless, Vanessa!" Draco argued.

"And intelligence without an open mind is a waste of talent." Vanessa retorted.

Draco's eyes flashed. "So you're pointless and I'm a waste of talent."

"Sounds about right." Vanessa seethed. She revolved on her heel and stormed back to the castle.

…

The Yule Ball was quickly approaching, and Draco still had not made amends with Vanessa. They hardly spoke to one another, and when they did, they used clipped tones and averted eyes. It was odd, not having Vanessa around. It felt empty. It seemed Pansy's affections and admiration could not fill the space that Vanessa had left. Draco groaned. He missed having an actual friend rather than a dull admirer.

"Just apologize already," Laurel's voice snapped Draco out of his thoughts. He turned his gaze from the fire crackling in the black marble hearth.

"Malfoys don't apologize." Draco responded through tight teeth.

"Well that's bloody stupid. How are your parents still married if they never apologize to one another?" Laurel retorted.

"Just bloody snog already." Blaise groaned, leaning his head back.

Draco blinked. "What?"

Blaise lifted his head. "The two of you should just snog already. It's obvious you like her."

"Or," said Laurel slowly, "ask her to the Yule Ball."

Draco cringed. "Not a chance in hell."

"And why not?" Laurel snapped.

"She's going with Roy." said Draco.

"She's obsessed with Roy," said Laurel, "and it isn't healthy. She spends all her time with him. It's bloody annoying."

"Break them up." said Blaise.

"No." Draco replied.

"Breaking up couples has never bothered you before." Blaise pointed out.

"Let it go, Blaise." Draco snapped.

"Just snog her senseless." Blaise insisted.

"I said sod off, Blaise!" Draco spat.

"See? Your anger only proves that you want to." Blaise smirked.

"Why would I want to snog Vanessa? I don't like her. She's not the prettiest girl I've ever seen. She's not even a good friend! She gets on my bloody nerves with the things she says…" Draco trailed off upon seeing his friends' faces. "What?"

"She says things that irritate you because they're true and you know it?" Laurel teased.

"She pushes your buttons because she knows which ones to push?" Blaise suggested.

"I… No!" Draco protested. "I am not asking her to the Ball and I'm not apologizing." Draco marched off for his dormitory. He kicked off his shoes and laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He closed the velvety green curtains around his bed to give himself some privacy. He laid back against his pillows again, not tired in the slightest. Perhaps Vanessa did know him best… She certainly seemed to respect him enough not to sugarcoat anything. Maybe, just maybe, he had been a tad too close minded to see that. He would never admit that to Vanessa, or anyone for that matter, but he could to himself. With a sigh, Draco resolved to talk to Vanessa after Potions class.

Draco grabbed his books quickly and shuffled past his fellow classmates when Snape dismissed class. Draco struggled to get to Vanessa, who was walking alongside Roy, their fingers intertwined. Draco wanted to puke at the sight. When he was finally within earshot of Vanessa, Draco opened his mouth to get her attention, but Roy spoke before Draco could even utter Vanessa's name. "Nessie, I assume that we're going to the Yule Ball together?" Roy asked.

Draco scowled. Had he really asked Vanessa to the Ball in such a manner? Draco's mouth clamped shut, awaiting Vanessa's response. "You assume correctly." Vanessa sounded happy.

Draco felt his heart sink. He didn't know why he had expected a different response from Vanessa; she and Roy were practically inseparable. Maybe he expected more of her. Clenching his teeth, Draco turned toward Pansy, who was waiting for him by the stairs. "Hey, Parkinson!" Draco called to her. He noticed Vanessa glance in his direction. He ignored her as he swaggered over to Pansy, a smirk toying with his lips. "Go to the Ball with me?"

Pansy let out a squeal and threw her arms around Draco's neck. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Draco planted a kiss on Pansy's cheek, shot Vanessa a smug smirk and left the hallway. But he couldn't ignore the knot in his stomach as he sauntered to his next class.

That evening, Draco followed Roy out of the Great Hall after dinner. "Hastings," Draco called after Roy.

The Ravenclaw boy turned. "Malfoy."

Draco grabbed Roy's sleeve and yanked the boy toward him. "I swear, if you hurt her, I will gut you." Draco growled.

Roy's glittering blue eyes flashed. "Watch yourself, Malfoy," he sneered, "you're not the only one with rich parents and powerful friends."

"I'm not talking about my friends, you git. If you hurt Nessie, I will personally rearrange that face you care so much about." Draco snarled.

Roy looked amused. "Careful, Draco. If people see you act like this, they might start to think that you actually care."

"Shove off." Draco spat. He wasn't about to let Roy have the last word, so Draco walked off, fuming.

…

Vanessa turned in front of the mirror, gnawing at her glossed lip. She met her reflection's gaze. Laurel had done her makeup, smoky and sultry with a touch of elegance. Ellie had weaved Vanessa's hair into a half up, half down hairdo. Her sandy blonde hair cascaded around her shoulders in soft curls. Her stomach was an explosion of butterflies, to the point where she felt rather sick. Her dress, a silver gown with a beaded bodice, accentuated her blossoming curves. She felt pretty, certainly. But would Roy?

With a sigh, Vanessa descended the stairs of her dormitory and entered the common room. Roy stood when she entered the room. His eyes roved her form. He met her gaze, a smirk toying at his lips. "You look hot."

Vanessa blushed. "Thank you." Roy took her hand and led her out of the common room and down to the Great Hall, where they watched the champions dance first. Then Roy led Vanessa onto the floor while her gown whirled.

…

Draco stood with his hands in his pockets, gazing around in boredom. He had yet to see Vanessa, but who cared? If she wanted to be with that git Roy, then so be it. It wasn't his problem. "Is that Addington with Roy Hastings?" Pansy sneered.

Draco frowned, following Pansy's incredulous stare. There was Vanessa, slow dancing with Roy. "So?"

"So? Roy's hot! How did Addington manage to snag him?" Pansy wailed.

Draco worked his jaw. "Vanessa's not ugly, Pansy."

Beside Draco, Blaise snorted. Draco glanced at him with a scowl. "Not ugly." Blaise muttered, shaking his head.

Draco rolled his eyes. He looked back toward Vanessa. She seemed happy. Draco forced himself to look away. "Since when are you friends with Addington?" Pansy scoffed.

"I'm not," Draco muttered, feeling his stomach drop. He wasn't friends with her. At least, not anymore.

Pansy shrugged. "Let's dance."

Draco caught sight of Vanessa heading off the dance floor, toward the drink table. "I'll get us drinks."

"I didn't ask for a drink." Pansy protested. Draco ignored her and snaked through the crowd. He glanced back at his Slytherin friends. They were nowhere in sight. Rolling his shoulders back, Draco approached Vanessa.

"Addington." he said, picking up a goblet of pumpkin juice.

Vanessa turned. "Malfoy."

The corner of Draco's mouth twitched. He could tell from her tone that she was no longer angry with him. "You clean up nicely." Draco commented, casting an appreciative eye over Vanessa's form.

Vanessa's lips perched with a small smile. "You don't look too shabby yourself."

Draco scoffed. "I never look shabby, thank you."

"I don't know, the gelled hair and perpetuate scowl don't help your appearance much." Vanessa teased.

Draco grinned. "I'm not always scowling and I don't slick back my hair anymore."

"Thank God," Vanessa said, lifting her hands in mock praise. Draco put his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor. "So…" Vanessa trailed off.

Draco looked up. "Can we forget our argument?"

"Are you apologizing?"

"Are you accepting?"

Vanessa pursed her lips. "If you're sincere, then yes."

"I am," Draco murmured. "I might hate Potter, but… I don't hate you, for some reason."

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Gee, I don't hate you either, Draco."

Draco smirked. "Wanna dance, Nessie?"

Vanessa smiled, her eyes brightening in tandem with her keenness. "Sure."

They headed for the dance floor. Draco had forgotten about Pansy almost completely. Vanessa was a terrible dancer, but what she lacked in skill, she made up for in enthusiasm. Draco grinned and swayed to the music along with Vanessa, who was severely off beat and waved her arms around like a pair of wet noodles. Blaise danced over.

"Nessie!" he cried over the beat, "Lookin' good!"

Vanessa grinned. "Thanks! You don't look too bad yourself!"

Blaise winked. "Have you two snogged yet?"

Draco glared at Blaise, half exasperated, half mortified. Vanessa's brow knit in confusion. She frowned, her dancing slowing. "What?"

Blaise smirked and swaggered away. Draco glared after him before turning to Vanessa. "Ignore him."

Vanessa nodded, though she looked as if she wanted to argue. They continued dancing, though their grins no longer reached their eyes. "Drakey!" Pansy's shrill voice sent chills down Draco's spine. He cringed and stopped dancing. Pansy looked dumbfounded. She crossed her arms. "I thought you weren't friends with Addington?"

Draco cast a sideways glance at Vanessa before looking back at Pansy. "Er…"

Vanessa's eyebrows were pinched together. "Well, you sure look friendly." Pansy snapped.

"Er, I didn't say…" Draco's stomach churned. Where had his wits gone?

"That's exactly what you said! You said that you weren't friends with her!" Pansy barked.

"I'm not!" Draco snapped.

"Wow," muttered Vanessa. Draco looked at her, his aggravation fading as the blood drained from his face.

"Vanessa…" he tried.

"No, I get it. Slytherins stick together, right? Better to have powerful friends than real ones." Vanessa snapped.

Draco parted his lips. He didn't know what to say. Slytherin or Vanessa? Did he have to choose? Roy walked over and placed a hand on Vanessa's waist. "Nessie, you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine," said Vanessa, though it was clear she wasn't. "I was just… They…" Her voice wavered.

Draco felt his face fall and his heart clenched for Vanessa. But no defense rose to his lips. "Parkinson, clear out. Can't you leave Vanessa alone for one night, you jealous hag?" Roy hissed.

Pansy gaped. "I'm not the one causing trouble! Draco just said he wasn't friends with Vanessa!"

Roy turned to Draco, who clenched his jaw and drew himself up haughtily. "Leave my girlfriend alone, you arse. Stop pretending to be her friend, only to chew her up and spit her out when it best helps you!"

"You're one to talk, Hastings. Who's to say you won't break her heart when the next girl comes along? You wouldn't know how to treat a girl if etiquette slapped you in the face!" Draco sneered.

"Shut it, Malfoy. You don't know a damn about me. You have never been nice to Nessie. I don't know why she's even friends with you!" Roy snapped.

Draco was about to punch Roy in the face, but Vanessa stepped in. "Stop it, both of you! This won't solve anything," she said. Draco relaxed slightly, those his eyes were still chips of ice in regards to Roy. "Obviously there's no competition. I'm not Draco's friend and he's not mine. There's nothing to fight about. Goodbye, Malfoy." Vanessa looped her arm through Roy's. The couple sauntered away. Draco blinked. Vanessa had called him 'Malfoy' a million times before, but this one time, with such cold finality, had stung.

…

Vanessa continued to ignore Draco through the Second Task and beyond. The Third Task was fast approaching, and Vanessa felt as if it could not arrive sooner. After the Task, the schoolyear would draw to a close. Vanessa had never been so eager for school to end. It had started off well. How could she have been so foolish to think that she and Draco could be friends? Hadn't they? Or had Draco pretended the entire time?

Ellie was eager to bash Draco any chance she got, being quite creative with some of her insults. Laurel seemed incredibly frustrated, but with both Vanessa and Draco. Laurel kept to her fourth year friends. Her absence hung like a heavy cloud over Vanessa's head. Roy seemed to grow more and more agitated every day, but that was Vanessa's fault. The fact was, she was miserable. She hated ignoring Draco. She despised pretending their friendship had never existed. It stung to see him around Pansy. Every now and then, she caught Draco's gaze. It was cold and indifferent, and sliced through her chest like ice. God, she wanted the year to end.

The Third Task eventually arrived, but Vanessa did not feel going to watch. It wasn't like she would see much anyway; the task was a maze. But, Ellie and Laurel insisted that Vanessa needed to venture out of her dorm. So, Vanessa found herself shuffling through the crowd of students to find a seat. She bumped into a body that was much larger than hers. The boy turned and Vanessa recognized Blaise.

"Addington," Blaise greeted with a small smirk, "how are you holding up?"

Vanessa felt her chest clench. She scowled. "Was this all some sort of joke to you?"

Blaise's smirk faltered. "What?"

"Did you Draco come up with this? Did you know Draco was pretending the whole time?" Vanessa demanded. Her voice trembled and her eyes welled with tears, but she stood her ground.

Blaise blinked. "Nessie, it wasn't a joke. I'm just as confused as you are."

Vanessa looked away, scowling. She believed him. "See you around."

"Nessie," Blaise called, catching Vanessa by the arm as she tried to push past, "talk to him. He's not himself."

"Well, he should have thought about that before he made his choice." Vanessa snapped.

Blaise let go of Vanessa, frowning. "Right."

Vanessa found her friends and plopped down. She caught sight of Draco's blond hair as he swaggered and sat beside Pansy. Draco, grinning, looked around. His eyes met Vanessa's, and for a moment, she could have sworn she saw her own misery reflected in his pale grey eyes.

…

Potter's victory, the news of Voldemort's return and Cedric's death naturally had the school on edge. Draco was pleased to see that Harry wasn't proud of his victory. Draco didn't know how to feel about Voldemort's return. He felt a bit uneasy, but his father had chosen wisely. They were forgiven by the Dark Lord. They had nothing to fear. Voldemort obviously had power that not even the foolish Dumbledore could have foreseen. Surely the Malfoys were safe.

Draco sauntered into the Great Hall, which was adorned with black and gold drapes to honor Cedric. He sat with the other Slytherins, though he instinctively looked around for Vanessa. He caught sight of her. Her eyes shimmered with fat tears. Her hair was pulled into a low, messy ponytail. She held Roy's hand and listened to Dumbledore's speech with sorrowful attention. Draco felt his heart sink into his stomach. He was glad to have chosen the winning side… Looking around at the other Hogwarts students, Draco decided that these people were broken and weak. Voldemort and the Death Eaters were strong. They would achieve their ends. But there was still something… Something severely sad about Cedric's death. Draco had never really known Cedric, but… The loss of a fellow student, one he had seen in the halls, supported in the Triwizard Tournament hit close to home.

After the memorial, Draco jumped to his feet. He shoved his way through the grieving multitude of students until he found Vanessa. "Nessie," he barked. She turned, her face pink and blotchy from crying.

Roy squared his shoulders. "Shove off, Malfoy."

"It's fine," Vanessa murmured. She sounded tired. Roy kissed Vanessa's cheek and swept off.

Draco pulled Vanessa aside. "You all right?"

"Why do you care?" Vanessa's tone was cold.

Draco bit back a glower. "Can I not ask how you're doing?"

"You lost that right when you ended our friendship." Vanessa snapped.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't be a prat. I… I regret that. I want to be friends again."

"I don't know if I can stomach it," Vanessa murmured.

"And why not?" Draco countered.

Vanessa's eyes flashed. "Your family supports You-Know-Who! And don't deny it, almost everybody knows! What kind of people support such evil? He killed a student, a friend! No one is safe, and your black-hearted family is fine with that!" she hissed.

Draco drew back, his jaw clenched tightly. His lip curled. "How dare you insult my family? At least we've chosen the winning side. You and this pathetic excuse for a school are next!"

Vanessa's eyes filled with tears. "I'd rather be dead than associate with the likes of you."

Draco's felt as if Vanessa had slapped him across the face. He clenched his fists and leaned toward her. "As if you're worthy enough to associate with the likes of me." he seethed.

Vanessa let out a dry laugh. She shook her head and walked away, leaving Draco alone by the marble staircase with nothing but her hurt and cold laughter ringing in his ears.

 **…**

 **Sorry for the late update! My grandmother passed away a few months ago, and I've moved in with my grandfather and I'm engaged and planning a wedding… Needless to say, I've been extremely busy! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I probably won't be update much this month, as I'll be travelling, but hopefully July will be a lighter load. Please review!**


	8. Letting Go, Holding On

**_Letting Go, Holding On_**

The summer passed without much excitement. Draco's father was too busy with the stress of remaining incognito as a Death Eater to do much else. Narcissa seemed to be doing everything in her power to protect the family name from further scrutiny and scorn from non-supporters of the Dark Lord. Draco admired his parents from afar, but was still too young to partake in any matters concerning the Death Eaters. Lucius would have Draco attend meetings, but Narcissa insisted that Draco maintain some innocence. Draco rolled his eyes at such nonsense. He would never prove himself worthy with Narcissa still spoon-feeding him.

Draco stood on Platform 9 ¾ with a smirk pulling at his lips. He looked down at the other students passing by. He snorted in disgust when a first year bumped into him. He was prefect now; he could punish this brat. But a distinct blonde head distracted him.

Vanessa was gazing around, her eyes seeking a familiar face in the crowd. She looked a little lost. Draco sauntered over to her. "Addington." he said, his tone level.

Vanessa's eyes flitted toward his. Draco noticed her jaw pop as she ground her teeth together. "Malfoy."

"How was your summer?" Draco asked coolly.

Vanessa scowled at him. "Riddled with fear now that You-Know-Who has returned. And yours?"

"Quite boring, actually," said Draco, shifting his weight to one hip lazily, "my other friends don't have nearly as much to say in their letters as you do. Father and Mother were too busy to take me on a trip."

"Poor baby," said Vanessa, her tone taking on an edge.

Draco frowned. "What's your problem?"

Vanessa's brow furrowed. "My problem," she growled, "is that You-Know-Who has returned and you are on his side. I can't associate with that and have a clear conscience."

Draco snorted. "What happened to you? You used to be more fun and accepting."

Vanessa shot him a withering glare. Draco caught sight of the bags under her eyes. She looked thinner, too, though not in a healthy way. Draco liked her better with her soft curves. "Ellie's aunt went missing, if you must know. She was Muggleborn."

Draco glanced around, his smugness faltering. "How's Ellie?"

"As you'd expect," said Vanessa coolly.

"And you're losing sleep over Ellie's aunt, are you? I never knew you to be so empathetic." Draco remarked.

Vanessa flinched. Draco frowned. "My sleep schedule is not your concern. We're not friends, remember?" Vanessa snapped.

"Bloody hell, Addington, would you let that go?" Draco groaned.

"No! You were a complete arse to me. I won't let you walk over me. Sorry I don't roll myself out like a rug like everyone else does just because you're a Malfoy." Vanessa hissed.

Draco opened his mouth to whip Vanessa with a sharp retort, but Roy sidled up to them. "Causing trouble, Malfoy?" Roy asked, wrapping a very possessive arm around Vanessa's waist. Draco did not miss the downcast of Vanessa's eyelids and drop of her lips. Was her loss of sleep Roy's doing? Draco shooed the thought away. Who cared?

"Just a bit of chitchat. See you round, Addington." Draco sneered. He stalked away and boarded the Hogwarts Express, not daring to look back at the hurt look on Vanessa's face.

…

"Now, I want you all to listen very carefully," whispered Umbridge, "for you have been told that a certain Dark Wizard has risen to power once more. This. Is. A. Lie."

"It's not a lie! I saw him! I fought him!" Harry protested.

Vanessa cringed for her friend. Umbridge looked ready to explode. "Enough!" shrieked the pink-clad professor. "Detention, Mr. Potter."

Vanessa glanced around at the murmurs of her fellow classmates. Seamus Finnegan was rolling his eyes and shooting Harry dirty looks. A few others shook their heads in disgust. Vanessa felt her gut twinge in pity. She exchanged a knowing glance with Ellie. After Umbridge dismissed the class, Vanessa hobbled out of the class with Ellie.

"Poor Harry," Ellie sympathized, "no one seems to believe him."

"Yeah," sighed Vanessa. Her brow pinched. "We do, though."

"Of course we do," said Ellie. "He has no reason to lie about it."

"And… your aunt…" Vanessa pointed out.

Ellie's demeanor darkened. Her shoulders slumped. "Aunt Chelsea… There's still no word."

"I'm sorry," Vanessa murmured. She offered her friend a small smile. "You know I'm here if you need me, right?"

"I know," said Ellie with a smile that failed to reach her eyes, "thank you. Do you think Laurel believes Harry?"

"I know she does," said Vanessa. "We didn't write much over the summer. Laurel said she thinks people at the Ministry might be checking the mail, but she definitely believes Harry."

"Maybe Harry should know," said Ellie, glancing back.

Vanessa let out a chuff of laughter. "What, walk up to him and say, 'We support you, Harry'?"

"Exactly," said Ellie. "He probably feels alone. And I frankly feel horrible for treating him so meanly last year."

"Yeah, you were so terrible," Vanessa teased. Ellie rolled her eyes.

"You're no help." she groaned.

"We'll tell Harry when the opportunity presents itself," Vanessa promised. Ellie nodded. Vanessa glanced around, making sure that no teachers were within earshot. "I can't stand Umbridge."

"Oh God, she's awful." groaned Ellie.

"We're not going to learn anything!" Vanessa complained.

Ellie giggled. "Well, I meant she's rude and condescending, but that too."

Vanessa snorted. "I want to burn that cardigan of hers and smack that sarcastic smile off her face."

"Violence!" Ellie gasped in jest.

Vanessa grinned. "And I'm not usually violent, am I?"

"No," said Ellie. She worked her jaw. "When is lunch? I'm starving."

Vanessa smirked. "You're always hungry."

"Hey, you're my food buddy. Don't even act like you're not." Ellie protested.

Vanessa's smirk fanned into a grin. "Touché."

"Speaking of food," said Ellie, "you seriously need to eat. You've lost too much weight."

Vanessa glanced down at herself, a frown tugging at her lips. "Have I?"

"Was it on purpose?" Ellie asked.

"Er… Maybe…" Vanessa said.

"Why? You didn't need to." Ellie prompted.

Vanessa shrugged. "I thought I did."

"Well, you didn't. C'mon, let's get lunch." Ellie dragged Vanessa to the Great Hall, who rolled her eyes.

…

Draco chortled along with Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Laurel. The five of them trudged into Hogsmeade, a cool autumn breeze ruffling their hair. Laurel paused. "Draco, are you in a dick mood?" she asked.

Draco scowled at her. "What the hell are you on about?"

"Nessie and Ellie are here. I want them to hang out with us. Are you in a dick mood?" Laurel snapped.

Draco rolled his eyes. "As long as that git Roy isn't around, I'm fine."

"Good," said Laurel. She hurried to Vanessa and Ellie, who were heading toward the bookstore. Vanessa and Ellie looked weary, but they eventually joined Draco and the others.

Blaise leaned toward Draco. "Great, you can finally stop moping and kiss and make up already."

Draco glowered at Blaise. "Piss off."

Blaise smirked in reply, leaning away from Draco. "Nessie," Blaise greeted, extending his arms to Vanessa, "long time no see."

"Mhm," said Vanessa. She hugged Blaise briefly. Her gaze flickered to Malfoy.

"When did Addington get hot?" muttered Crabbe.

Draco scowled at his friend. "Shut it, Crabbe."

"So," chirped Laurel, "what do we want to do?"

"Zonko's," said Crabbe immediately, "there are some first years who look far too happy."

"Oh yes, we would hate to have happy first years." scoffed Vanessa.

Draco smirked at her. She caught his gaze and looked away quickly. Draco felt his lips pull downward. "You guys go ahead. I need a new book. Anyone care to join me?" Draco stared at Vanessa pointedly. She looked uncertain.

"I'll go," she muttered at last. Draco's simper widened.

"So will I," announced Ellie, shuffling forward protectively.

Draco lifted a brow. "No need to be on your guard, Blanchard. I'm not going to murder your friend or anything."

"I can't help it. I somehow just assume you're going to do something vile whenever you're around Nessie." Ellie replied in a sugary tone.

"Both of you," sighed Vanessa, "let's just go." She led the way to the bookstore.

Ellie glared at Draco for a moment. He smirked at her and stepped aside. "After you."

Ellie stomped after Vanessa. Draco rolled his eyes. But, he did understand the girls' weariness around him. He'd been an ass to them, especially Vanessa. He did not regret many things, but that was one thing he was not fond of. Lord, if his father ever learned of his guilt over hurting Vanessa… Draco suppressed a shiver, practically feeling the coldness of his father's glare.

Once inside the bookstore, Draco pulled Vanessa aside. "Addington," he said, "I don't take well to being ignored."

Vanessa snorted. "Get over it. Besides, I'm not ignoring you. I'm just not exactly rolling out the welcome wagon for you."

"Well, can you? Crabbe and Goyle are dumb as rocks." Draco retorted.

Vanessa's shoulders stiffened. Her eyes flitted around, looking at anything but Draco. "I don't know, Draco. Every time we try, we end up hating each other. Maybe its best if we just stop trying."

Draco swallowed heated remark rising to his lips. "Malfoy's don't quit."

"I'm not a Malfoy." Vanessa shot back.

Draco drew back slightly. He blinked, taken aback. "Perhaps not," he allowed, "but I am. I won't quit."

Vanessa sighed. "I don't know… Your family's support of You-Know-Who is a bit of a deal breaker."

"C'mon," Draco groaned, "I want… I want to be friends, Nessie. I-I don't have many real friends, all right?"

Vanessa averted Draco's gaze. She worried at her lip for a few seconds. "I suppose… We could try again."

Draco grinned. "I knew you'd come around, Addington."

…

Vanessa glanced around the Room of Requirement, her gaze falling upon her fellow members of Dumbledore's Army. Months had passed since Draco had restarted their friendship. They chose to agree to disagree on certain topics and never spoke about them, so their arguments had greatly diminished. Now, Vanessa enjoyed an easygoing relationship with Draco. He was witty and intelligent, so their conversations could be funny or intellectual, which Vanessa appreciated. Sometimes it was difficult being his best friend, especially since she was really good friends with Hermione. Whenever Draco spoke poorly about her or Muggleborns, Vanessa jumped down his throat with a nasty remark. Draco learned quickly not to insult Muggleborns around Vanessa.

When Draco had joined the Inquisitorial Squad, Vanessa had chosen not to tell him about Dumbledore's Army and her involvement. Her friendship with Draco proved beneficial to the D.A. since Vanessa would receive information about the Inquisitorial Squad via Draco. But Vanessa wasn't fond of her "double agent" status. She wanted Draco to trust her, and if he ever knew that she was part of the D.A., it would ruin their friendship completely. Vanessa didn't want that. Aside from Ellie and Laurel, Draco was her closest friend.

"Vanessa? You all right?" asked Hermione. Her brows were pulled together in concern.

Vanessa snapped out of her thoughts. "Mm?"

"The meeting is over, you know," said Ron, coming to stand beside Hermione with a smirk.

"Oh," said Vanessa, her heart sinking. "Sorry. My mind is just… not here."

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked, stepping toward Vanessa so that they could have privacy.

Vanessa shrugged. "I'm just… worried about Harry," she lied. "After what happened to Mr. Weasley…"

Hermione grimaced. The attack on Mr. Weasley had been disclosed within the confines of the D.A. She glanced over at Harry, who was chatting with Cho Chang. "He's doing better. But I think there's more to your worry than just Harry."

Vanessa let out a long breath. "It's Roy," she admitted. "I… I think he's tired of me." That was part of the truth.

"Oh, Nessie," breathed Hermione, "I'm sorry."

Vanessa shrugged it off, blinking back tears. "I suppose everyone was right. But I just thought that maybe I was different."

"Well, he's an idiot if he can't see how great you are." said Hermione rather fiercely.

Vanessa smiled. "I suppose it's for the best. I don't think our relationship was very healthy. I was… changing a lot for him."

Hermione's face darkened. "No, that's definitely not healthy," she agreed.

"Hermione! You ready?" called Ron.

Hermione glanced back at him. She gave Vanessa's arm a squeeze. "See you round, Nessie."

"See you." Vanessa replied. She left the Room of Requirement and headed for her common room, her head down as she watched her feet stride across the stone floor.

…

Draco strolled into the library. He traipsed the rows of shelves, searching for the books he wanted. His mind wandered as he did, settling on Vanessa, as he was inclined to do. It felt better, having Vanessa as his friend rather than enemy. He disliked hurting her. For some reason, he could hurt anyone else, but not her. Perhaps it was because she treated him as an equal. She didn't worship him like Pansy, but she didn't despise him outright like Potter. He kind of admired that she had friends from all four of the Houses. She didn't discriminate.

Draco's thoughts drifted to the beginning, the spark of their relationship. Their friendship had started out as a toss into the wind. Draco had not cared either way if they would developed that bond. Yet, they had come together anyway. Without meaning to, Draco had grown attached to her. He snorted to himself. If Blaise could read minds, Draco would be so screwed…

The distinct sounds of snogging distracted Draco from his thoughts. Raising an eyebrow, he rounded the corner. His eyes widened at the sight of Roy with his tongue deep into the mouth of some Gryffindor girl. Draco cleared his throat. "Am I interrupting something?"

Roy and the girl jumped apart. Roy scowled at Draco. "Malfoy, what the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"It's the library," Draco pointed out coolly, "I can come here if I want. Where's Vanessa?"

Roy had the decency to look guilty. "In her dormitory."

Draco clenched his fists. "Did you end things with her?"

Roy crossed his arms. "No. What's it to you?"

Draco worked his jaw. "I warned you not to hurt her."

Roy snorted. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

With that, Draco snapped. He drew his fist back and punched Roy smack in the jaw. The Gryffindor girl cursed and smacked Draco upside the head, but Draco didn't care. Roy grabbed Draco and slammed him against the shelf. Draco punched Roy again.

"Enough! Enough!" shrieked Umbridge's shrill voice. Roy backed away from Draco, his mouth bleeding and his chest rising and falling with his breathing. Umbridge marched forward. "What were you thinking? Both of you to my office at once!"

Draco shot a glare at Roy before following Umbridge. She shut the door behind Roy and let out an aggravated sigh. "Professor, he punched first." Roy attempted.

"I don't want to hear your feeble excuses," Umbridge snapped. "I just want the story."

Draco straightened. "I caught him snogging in the library."

"The Inquisitorial Squad doesn't attack wrongdoers like an uncivilized brute. I expected better of you, Mr. Malfoy." Umbridge hissed.

Draco's stomach twisted. "I lost my temper," Draco admitted, "I just dislike seeing such profanity." He resisted the urge to smack Roy when the latter snorted.

"No, you just have the hots for my girlfriend!" Roy snapped.

"Who you're cheating on!" Draco shot back.

"Enough!" yelled Umbridge. Draco fell silent. "Mr. Hastings, I will see you for detention on Saturday afternoon at one. You are dismissed."

Roy sidled out of the room with one last withering glare at Draco, who glanced at Umbridge. "Professor, I…" The words died on his lips when Umbridge glared daggers at him.

"I don't want to hear it," she whispered, "though it sounds like you were trying to defend your friend's honor. I'm afraid your Inquisitorial Squad status is suspended for the time being."

Draco's heart sank. His nose wrinkled in protest, but he swallowed his pride and nodded. "Yes, professor. I understand."

"Very well. You are dismissed." Umbridge muttered.

Draco dipped his head and left her office. He sauntered back to the Slytherin common room, his knuckles throbbing.

…

"What?" Vanessa stumbled back, her heart dropping to her stomach.

Roy's face did not soften. "I want to break up."

Vanessa's eyes welled with tears. She'd been expecting it, maybe even hoping for it, but it still stung. "May I know why?"

Roy shrugged. "I just don't feel it anymore. You have no self-esteem and it's really annoying. I'm always making you feel good about yourself, but you never believe me. I found a girl who is confident and it's sexy. I'm sorry, Nessie. You really are great, but I just don't want to be involved romantically."

Vanessa sucked in a sharp breath, her chest seizing. "Okay." she breathed.

Roy stepped toward her. "I really am sorry, Nessie…"

Vanessa jerked away from him. "It's fine." She revolved on her heel and left the Ravenclaw common room. She wandered to the library. She swallowed the lump in her throat and desperately tried not to cry, but the more she tried to fight it, the harder it became to stay strong. She sank to her knees and buried her face in her hands and sobbed quietly.

She wasn't really sad that the relationship had ended. She had noticed that their relationship was a bit toxic. In a way, Roy was right. She had put too much of her self-worth into him. She'd been obsessed with him. It hadn't been love. It had always been a game with him. How far could he go without hurting her? They had been manic, with extreme highs and extreme lows. Roy had wanted it to be more physical, but Vanessa had desperately tried to make the relationship mean more. But she had never been that important to Roy, and deep down, she had known.

She was angry, though. Angry that Roy was right. She did have a horrible self-esteem. But that didn't give Roy the right to just dump her and insult her… Vanessa's breath shuddered as she sobbed.

"Nessie?" said a quiet voice.

Vanessa stiffened. She wiped her nose and eyes before looking up. "Draco! I, um… I…"

Draco's brow pinched. He sat down beside her. "What's wrong?"

Vanessa bit her lip. Where did she start? "Roy broke up with me."

Draco was quiet for a long time. "Good," he muttered at last. Vanessa glanced at him. Draco's eyes softened. "He was an ass."

"He said it was because I have a horrible self-esteem. He found some other girl who was sexier." Vanessa muttered.

"He said that?" Draco murmured. "What a dick."

Vanessa gave a watery laugh. She quieted. "He's right, though. I never thought that I was pretty enough for him. I lost weight over the summer holiday for him."

Draco glanced at her. "You didn't need to."

Vanessa shrugged. "I thought I did."

"Well, that was stupid," Draco scolded. Vanessa didn't reply. Draco huffed. "He was cheating on you."

Vanessa's chest clenched. "I'm not surprised."

"I saw him last night," said Draco.

Vanessa's brow twitched. "You didn't have anything to do with his black eye and busted lip, did you?"

Draco showed her his bruised knuckles. "Not at all."

Vanessa glanced up at him, her eyes wide. "Draco, that was stupid! You could've gotten in so much trouble!"

"You're welcome," Draco retorted with a raised brow.

"I'm not thanking your stupidity." Vanessa remarked.

Draco smirked. He nudged Vanessa with his shoulder. "You know you love me."

"Don't be cocky," teased Vanessa, "it's not your best look."

"Oh, so I have a best look?" Draco taunted.

Vanessa rolled her eyes and punched Draco's arm. "You're an idiot."

"I'm the best looking idiot in this school, though." Draco replied.

"I don't know," sighed Vanessa, "that Potter is quite the looker."

Draco looked at her, aghast. Vanessa giggled. Draco grinned. "You wound me, Addington."

Vanessa smirked triumphantly. "You need me around to bring you back to Earth."

Draco scoffed. "Does that notion help you sleep at night?"

"It does, one hundred percent." Vanessa joked.

Draco rolled his eyes and looped an arm over Vanessa's shoulders. "Can I say I told you so about Roy?"

Vanessa scowled and glanced upward at him. "Piss off." she muttered. She didn't miss the grin tugging at Draco's lips. Vanessa smiled in return.

…

Draco strode to Professor Umbridge's office upon being summoned. He figured she was going to reinstate his Inquisitorial Squad status. He entered the pink office to find the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad gathered around. Draco frowned when he noticed Potter's girlfriend. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm pleased to inform you that you are no longer suspended from the Inquisitorial Squad. We were right about Mr. Potter and his little club. We know where they're hiding, thanks to Miss Chang here." said Umbridge.

Draco smirked. He rolled his shoulders back. A chance to make Harry's life hell? Hell yeah! "When do we go?"

"Now." said Umbridge. Draco grabbed Cho and led her to the Room of Requirement, as indicated by Umbridge. The Squad fired several different spells at the stone wall, to no avail. "I'll make short work of this." chirped Umbridge. She uttered a spell, and the stone wall blasted away. When the dust settled, Draco hauled Cho forward, so that the stupid D.A. could see who had betrayed them. Draco scanned the crowd of his fellow classmates, some looked scared, others looked pissed. His gaze fell upon a set of bluish green eyes that were rounded in sorrow. Draco stiffened. Vanessa.

"Get them." hissed Umbridge.

Pansy grabbed Vanessa. "Long time, no see, Addington." cackled Pansy.

Vanessa rolled her eyes as she was led away. Draco followed Umbridge, taking Cho to Dumbledore's office while Umbridge led Potter. Umbridge dismissed Draco, who stormed to her office, where the others were being kept. Draco watched the pathetic students huddling together. He saw Ellie, Laurel and Vanessa grouped together. He strode over to them. "Were you lying the whole time we were friends?" he growled to Vanessa.

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Were you just my friend to get information on the Inquisitorial Squad?" Draco clarified, barely keeping his voice level.

Laurel laughed. "We never really thought of you and your little squad to be a threat. She's not a double agent, Draco."

"I only told them if you suspected anything," Vanessa admitted. Her brow was pinched as she gazed at Draco.

He clenched his fists, feeling as if she had slapped him across the face. "I should've guessed. You know, you're such a hypocrite, Addington. You talk about being a good friend, yet here you are, waist-deep in lies and using me for your own benefit."

"I wasn't using you," Vanessa insisted. "I just didn't tell you because I knew you'd turn us in!"

"You don't know that, actually." Draco snarled.

"Really? You wouldn't have turned us in if I had told you? Draco, you starve for approval and attention from those of higher authority! Of course you would have!" Vanessa retorted.

"You never gave me the chance!" Draco spat. "You deserve this. I can't believe I trusted you." He wheeled around and marched away from her, breathing heavily with the heat of his anger still pulsing through his veins.

…

Vanessa shuffled toward Hermione, whose face was drawn with sadness. "Hey," Vanessa murmured. "How's Harry?"

Hermione glanced up. She looked extremely tired. "As you'd expect. He's avoiding everyone at the moment. He blames himself for Sirius's death."

Vanessa's heart sank. She hadn't gone with the others to the Department of Mysteries, but she had heard what had transpired there. Sirius was dead. Voldemort had made his return known. Fudge was resigning from his position as Minister of Magic. Vanessa sank down beside Hermione. Even though it was the Gryffindor table, no one told Vanessa off. "I wish I could've been there."

"It wouldn't have made any difference," huffed Hermione, "and we made the decision to go so fast that we didn't have time to gather more D.A. members."

Vanessa nodded. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm all right. Just worried about Harry. And our OWLS." said Hermione.

Vanessa let out a huff of laughter. "Yeah, you're all right."

"Keep in touch this summer, okay? Things are going to get worse." said Hermione.

Vanessa nodded. "Sure thing." She rose from the table and headed for the Ravenclaw table, but movement from the Slytherin table caught her eye. Draco swung his legs off the bench and stormed out of the Great Hall. Vanessa worried at her lip before following him. She caught up to him as he headed outside and toward the Black Lake.

"Leave me alone, Addington." Draco snapped without turning.

Vanessa stopped in her tracks. She glanced at her hands. "Draco, I'm sorry about your father going to Azkaban."

Draco's shoulders tensed. "He's there because of your friends, Vanessa."

"I know," Vanessa breathed. "I'm so sorry."

Draco turned. His eyes narrowed, his lip curled in a snarl. "I don't want to see you. Get away from me."

Vanessa flinched. "Draco, I'm trying to say I'm sorry. I understand if you never forgive me. I should've trusted you. I should've told you I was part of the D.A. I didn't go with them to the Department of Mysteries. I didn't have any part in what happened to your father."

"It doesn't matter," Draco snapped, "you support the side that imprisoned him!"

"Draco, I'm trying to put sides aside," Vanessa argued. Draco rolled his eyes. Vanessa stepped forward. "I care about you. I understand that you're angry. It's… It's okay if you don't forgive me. I just… I want you to know that I care about you, and I'm here if you need me."

Draco simply stared at her. He did not utter another word to her. Vanessa pursed her lips and bit back tears as she backed away. She turned and headed for the castle, her chest feeling as if someone had dropped a slab of granite on it. Maybe it was best to let go of him. They were on opposite sides. How could they uphold a friendship when they disagreed on something so massive? Yet some part of her was desperately clinging to him, because she knew that he was good. There was goodness in him that she was holding onto, leaving claw marks on that bit of his soul that so desperately tried to hide.

 **…**

 **Woo! Another chapter down! This chapter's title is inspired by the song "Letting You Let Go" by Paper Route. I think I'm going to start doing that with most of my chapters now. I've got a playlist for Draco and Vanessa. It's a chance for you guys to hear new music if you want, too and it makes naming chapters easier, lol. Win-Win situation. Thanks for the reviews! I'm super excited for sixth year and the war. Anyway, please review and/or add this story to your alerts!**


	9. Watching Eyes

**_Watching Eyes_**

Vanessa scanned her surroundings as she boarded the Hogwarts Express. She shouldered her way through fellow students, keeping an eye out for Ellie's plump figure or Laurel's vivid red hair. Her heart sank with the remembrance that this was Laurel's final year at Hogwarts.

"Nessie! Over here!" called Laurel. Vanessa looked toward the back of the train car, where Laurel was waving Vanessa to a compartment. Grinning, Vanessa sidled toward the redheaded Slytherin. Her eyes caught sight of some distinct blond hair. She glanced to see Draco. His eyes met hers and they paused in the middle of the train car, staring at one another. Draco's face was drawn into a deep frown and dark bags shadowed his eyes. His lips were pale and chapped and he looked as if he had lost a few pounds.

Vanessa expected the usual hostility from Draco, since they had not ended on great terms once again. Instead, she was greeted with a weary expression. Vanessa offered Draco the slightest twitch of her lips and a tiny wave before moving past. Before she entered the compartment with Laurel and Ellie, she glanced back toward Draco. Her eyes stretched in surprise when she saw that his eyes were still glued to her. With a curt nod, Draco turned away, and Vanessa lost him in the crowd. Her stomach twisted, but she did not pursue him. She entered the compartment with her two best friends and plopped down.

"I can't believe it's your last year." Ellie pouted.

"I know," said Laurel, grinning. "I'm ready to go."

"What are you doing after?" Vanessa asked, opening up her journal to write some poetry.

"Actually, I was thinking I'd join the Order of the Phoenix." Laurel said.

Vanessa glanced up, her eyebrows shooting up. "Really?"

"No need to sound so shocked," Laurel teased, "but yeah. The Ministry is frankly fucked, pardon my French. I wanted to be an Auror, but I don't trust the Ministry. The Order's the next best thing."

Vanessa nodded. "Good for you."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Ellie asked.

"Why?" Laurel demanded, scowling.

"It's just… It's so dangerous," Ellie fretted, "people get killed or go insane or go missing. My aunt is a fine example of that! I just don't want to lose any more people."

Laurel was quiet for a long time. Vanessa gazed at her friends, her breath shortening. "I'll be fine, mom," Laurel teased. Her humor faded. "Really, Ellie, I'll be fine. I'm a badass."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Sorry for caring."

"Don't be," said Laurel, "it's just who you are. I appreciate it."

Ellie's eyes filled with tears suddenly. "It's just… My aunt was found dead, y'know? And now You-Know-Who is back, and people are going missing and… I'm scared."

"So am I," said Vanessa, her lips twitching, "but we'll be safe at Hogwarts."

"But it's Laurel's last year." protested Ellie.

"It's still going to be a great year," said Laurel in an optimistic tone that was unlike her, "and then you'll be even safer because I'll be out there kicking some Death Eater ass."

Vanessa snorted. "Yeah, you're terrifying."

Laurel stuck her tongue out. "What can I say, I'm a philanthropist."

Vanessa and Ellie exchanged a glance before giggling. Shaking her head, Vanessa looked back at her journal to resume her writing. Thoughts of Draco drifted to the forefront of her mind. What had made him look so ill?

…

Draco felt as if there were a heavy block on his chest, crushing his lungs and ribs. He had grown used to losing sleep and falling prey to anxiety attacks over the summer since Voldemort had tasked him with the honor of assassinating Dumbledore. At first, Draco had felt honored. Then he had felt the agony of having the Dark Mark branded into his skin, so cold it burned. It had felt as if the hairs on his arm had been waxed off, ripped from his flesh without warning. He had cried himself to sleep that night, cradling his burning arm, his fate now sealed into his very skin.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you paying attention?" Snape drawled. Draco glanced up, jolted from his thoughts.

"No," Draco muttered, keeping his eyes on Snape. The new Defense against the Dark Arts professor showed no sign of irritation, save for the glance he stole toward the ceiling.

"Pair up with Miss Addington. You're working on nonverbal spells." Snape said. He swept away, his black cloak billowing from behind him. Draco glanced over at Vanessa, his heart sinking to the pit of his stomach. He would have preferred to be paired with Potter. Vanessa was bound to ask him loads of questions. He could see it in her eyes. He didn't like seeing the concern in her gaze. It only reminded him that they had parted on less than friendly terms. Biting back a groan, Draco gathered his things and trudged over to Vanessa.

"Let's get on with it, then." Draco sighed.

Vanessa's eyebrows twitched toward each other, but her frown vanished as quickly as it had passed over her face. They faced each other, wands ready. They were only attempting to disarm one another without speaking, but Draco could not focus. His thoughts veered away from the task at hand and gnawed at the duty he had been charged with. How was he supposed to assassinate Dumbledore? He had the necklace in his possession, but how would he get it to Dumbledore? He could force another student to deliver it to the old fool…

Draco's wand flew from his hand. He blinked. He was supposed to have blocked the spell, but he had failed to do that. He glanced at Vanessa, who frowned, and then stalked over to scoop up his wand. He faced Vanessa and tried to focus on disarming her. Expelliarmus. Expelliarmus. Expel… Could he kill Dumbledore? No, he had to. If he didn't, Voldemort would kill his family and Draco. It might be cowardly to protect his own life, but…. Draco wasn't ready to die. And he certainly didn't want his family dead, either. His stomach roiled and his hands trembled. He clenched his jaw. His father… His father had done this. If Lucius had been successful in retrieving the prophecy, Voldemort wouldn't have felt the need to punish the Malfoys. Draco's eyes burned. No. Not here. He would not cry.

"Protego!" Harry shouted.

Draco lowered his wand and wheeled to look over at Potter. Snape was flat on his butt, his face shifting colors rapidly. Snape got to his feet, his lips curling. "I thought I said we were practicing nonverbal spells, Potter." Snape growled.

"Yes." said Harry coolly.

"Yes _sir_ ," Snape corrected.

"There's no need to call me 'sir' professor." replied Harry.

Draco heard a few snickers. "Good Lord, Harry," muttered Vanessa. Draco glanced at her. She had her face buried in her palm. His lips twitched. It felt almost normal, seeing her exasperation at stupidity and standing so close to her. It was like having his best friend beside him. Then he remembered that everything was different now, and his heart sank back to its usual place in his stomach.

"Detention, Potter!" Snape snarled. "Class dismissed. Potter, stay behind."

Draco grabbed his belongings and swept out of the room to head to Potions. He took a seat in his usual spot. It was a much smaller class, now that many students in his year had been wheedled out thanks to their OWLS. Granger tromped into the room, followed by some other Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins who Draco cared nothing for. To his dismay, Vanessa entered the room. She caught sight of Draco and crossed the room to him. His jaw tightened. Why did she want to be around him so much? What would it take to keep her away? Damn, she was persistent. Yet, he had no desire to tell her to piss off.

He hardly listened to Slughorn's introduction, nor did he heed much attention to Granger ramble about the most powerful love potion in the world. "Can anyone tell me what this little number is?" Slughorn asked, lifting a small vile of golden liquid.

"That's Felix Felicis, sir." said Vanessa.

"Very good," said Slughorn, "what's your name, dear?"

"Vanessa Addington, sir." said Vanessa.

Draco glanced at her. Her lips were pressed together, and her cheeks were pink. She had never liked being the center of attention. "Well, Miss Addington, take five points for Ravenclaw," said Slughorn. "Can anyone tell me what Felix Felicis does?"

"It's liquid luck," piped up Hermione.

"Yes! Liquid luck!" Slughorn emphasized, "Should anyone drink this, they will find that no wrong can be done in their day. All their endeavors will be successful. Of course, it's illegal to take for events such as sports and of the like. It should be taken on a normal day. For the student who brews the most accurate Draught of the Living Death earns this little bottle."

Draco stared at the insignificant bottle of shimmering liquid. If he had liquid luck… He could succeed in his task. Voldemort would reinstate Lucius and spare Draco and his family. He needed that potion. Draco readied his cauldron and got to work. He followed this instructions in his book as closely as possible. Vanessa worked alongside him quietly. She didn't seem to yearn for the potion as desperately as he did. When Slughorn called time, Draco's potion looked a bit thicker than the description in the textbook, but Draco was quite pleased. He had worked hard on the potion. Vanessa's wasn't quite the color it needed to be. If hers wasn't good, then Draco had a good chance at besting the others. The only person he was worried about was Granger. Know-it-all Granger would probably have the best potion. But what could she use the liquid luck? Maybe Draco could get Vanessa to get the potion from Granger…

"My, my! I think we have a winner!" Slughorn announced. Draco's head shot up. Slughorn handed over the golden vile of potion to Potter.

Draco wanted to throw up. Potter?! Of all the damn people in the room who no doubt deserved the potion more, Potter?! Slughorn dismissed the class. Draco gathered his belongings and stormed out of the room, fuming. Was there nothing Potter couldn't do? Just for once, could Potter not win?

…

Vanessa's lips twisted as she watched Draco stare at his meal. He took a bite, made a face and left the Great Hall. Her eyes followed him out. Nibbling at her nip, Vanessa considered her options. She could let Draco go, and resume the awkwardness blossoming between them, or she could go after him and convince him that she really was there for him if he needed her. The easy option was to definitely let him go. Draco had walls that would make Azkaban jealous. But she had broken through them once before. She had to at least try to do it again. She got up from her meal and hurried after him. It took her a few seconds to remember from which way she had seen Draco saunter up to the Great Hall. She dashed toward the dungeons, considering Draco came from that direction often. She caught sight of his slender form skulking down the corridor.

"Draco!" she called.

Draco stuttered in his tracks. He turned slightly. "Nessie."

He at least allowed Vanessa to catch up. She halted, her eyes stretching widely, when she saw the red-rimmed edges of his eyes. "A-are you okay?" she asked.

Draco looked away. "What do you want, Nessie?"

"I came to make sure you're okay," said Vanessa, "you seem to be… struggling a bit, and it's not like you."

"What would you know about me?" Draco flashed at her. Vanessa scowled. Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, Nessie. Leave it alone." He started off again, but Vanessa grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Your grades are slipping. You look downright awful. What's wrong?" Vanessa demanded.

Draco grimaced. "I just don't care about school, all right?"

"I could help you," Vanessa tried.

"I don't need your help!" Draco insisted, ripping his arm free of Vanessa's grip.

Vanessa backed away. "I'm not giving up, Draco. I'm going to bother the hell out of you, so you might as well let me tutor you or something."

Draco looked ready to flash another insult her way, but his mouth clamped shut. He looked away, staring at the wall with enough intensity to burn a hole through the stone. Then, he softened. His eyes fluttered in Vanessa's direction. "All right. I'll let you tutor me."

Vanessa perked up. "R-really? Great! Um, when should we start?"

"Sunday," Draco muttered, "I have detention on Saturday."

Vanessa nodded. "See you then." She backed away, feeling dazed. Then she turned and headed back to the Great Hall to finish eating.

…

Draco trudged to the library reluctantly. Why had he agreed to tutor with Vanessa? His grades didn't matter in the great scheme of things. Yet, he hadn't cancelled on her. Some part of him didn't want her to keep bugging him. Another part longed for some normalcy in his fucked up life. Yet another wanted freedom from the damn anxiety and panic. His attempt to kill Dumbledore had failed with Katie Bell's cursing. Potter had already accused Draco of doing it, though McGonagall had vouched for him, disclosing to Potter that Draco had been in detention. Yet Draco didn't appreciate Potter sticking his nose in areas it didn't belong.

Draco found Vanessa waiting for him in the library. He sat across from her at the same table. He laid out his previous homework assignments from Transfiguration and Charms. Vanessa examined the low marks and corrections scribbled off to the side by the respective professors. Vanessa's brow twitched as she read. Eventually, she set the papers down. "It looks like your biggest issue is that you're not doing the readings and you're slacking in the nonverbal spells." she said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I have better things to do than read a bunch of chapters. Those chapters don't teach us anything. They just need an excuse to give us homework."

Vanessa's lips twisted. "Well, if we meet every Monday and Wednesday night, I can read the chapters and just help you with the homework…"

Draco glanced up. "You'll help me cheat?"

Vanessa shifted, looking chagrinned. "It's not exactly cheating," she said, "I'll be teaching you, too… I just… I don't believe that school is bothering you. It's something more, and I want to help. So, if I can lighten the load, I'll do it."

Draco's lips parted. He could kiss Vanessa on the cheek. "Thanks, Nessie."

Vanessa nodded. "You're not done yet. Let's try and figure out what's troubling you with these nonverbal spells."

…

"Nessie! Addington!" called Blaise. Vanessa stopped climbing the marble stairs and raised an eyebrow at the attractive Slytherin.

"What do you want, Blaise?" Vanessa asked.

"Nice to see you, too," said Blaise, grinning. Vanessa rolled her eyes. "I came to ask if you wanted to go to Slughorn's Christmas party with me."

Vanessa blinked. "Don't you have some other stash of eye candy lying around?"

Blaise's grin widened. "They're not you, sweetheart."

Vanessa snorted. "Smooth."

Blaise shrugged. "I'd rather take a friend to this. Any of the other girls I take will think I want to date them."

"Gee, thanks." Vanessa muttered.

"Come off it, Nessie. Will you go or not?" Blaise replied.

"Ask me nicely."

"I already did," Blaise retorted.

"Fine. I'm sure Pansy would be a nice date." said Vanessa.

"Nessie! Please, go to the party with me." said Blaise, bowing.

Vanessa grinned. "Okay. Get up, idiot."

Blaise winked and jogged off. Vanessa rolled her eyes and headed to her common room. The week dragged by, and Vanessa was glad when the party finally rolled around. She dressed in a sequin silver dress. It stopped above her knees, but the back dipped fairly low. The sleeves were long brushed her wrists. She pulled her hair up into a sleek ponytail and smoked her eyes with eyeshadow and mascara. She dabbed some lip gloss on and hurried out of her common room. She bumped into Roy in the corridor.

"Nessie, hey," said Roy. His tie was loose and his shirt was untucked. Vanessa had a good guess as to what he had been doing.

"Roy," said Vanessa in a terse tone.

"You look great," said Roy.

"You see me every day." said Vanessa.

"Not really," said Roy, "you avoid me."

"I wonder why." retorted Vanessa.

"That's not fair." Roy complained.

"You weren't really fair to me, either. See you round." Vanessa swept past Roy and hurried to meet Blaise in the entrance hall. His eyes grazed over Vanessa in her dress.

"Damn, Nessie. You look hot." said Blaise with a wink.

Vanessa rolled her eyes as she looped her arm through his. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Zabini."

"Damn."

Vanessa laughed as they walked down to Slughorn's party. They entered the celebration. Blaise invited Vanessa to dance. They rocked their hips while Vanessa showed Blaise some corny Muggle dances, like the disco. Blaise found it extremely funny. They eventually left the dance floor to get drinks.

"Having fun?" Blaise asked.

Vanessa's eyebrows lifted as she took a sip of butterbeer. "Oh, loads."

Blaise grinned. "The Slug Club is so stupid."

"Thought you liked the attention?" Vanessa countered.

"I do," said Blaise, "but I still think it's stupid."

"Well, it could help you later." said Vanessa.

"It should. If not, I'm destroying everything." said Blaise.

Vanessa laughed and rolled her eyes. She sobered. "Do you know what's going on with Draco?"

"No," said Blaise, "he just says he hates school. But I noticed he's been a bit off."

"That's an understatement," said Vanessa. She fell silent when the music stopped.

"Professor Slughorn, I found this boy lurking around the party. Claims he was invited." said Filch, dragging Draco forward.

"Okay, okay I was gatecrashing!" Draco snapped. He didn't look hardly interested in the party.

"It's quite all right. The more the merrier!" said Slughorn.

"I'll escort him out." said Snape.

"Certainly, Professor." Draco sneered. His eyes flickered to Vanessa's. She bit her lip, but Draco turned without another word. Vanessa exchanged a glance with Blaise, who shrugged.

…

Draco was not looking forward to going home that Christmas. But he had to check on the sister Vanishing Cabinet, and Bellatrix had insisted on continuing his Occlumency lessons. So, Draco had no other choice. He returned home, feeling worse than ever.

"Draco!" hissed his mother. Draco found himself wrapped in Narcissa's arms. He squeezed his eyes, imagining that, just for a moment, he were a child waking from a nightmare. But this nightmare was not one his mother could scare off, and it was not one he could wake up from. He pulled away from his mother.

"Hello, Mum." he muttered.

Narcissa's lips dropped into a frown. "What is it, Draco?"

"Are we alone?" Draco asked in a lower tone.

Narcissa hesitated before nodding. "Your aunt will not arrive for another hour."

Draco inhaled. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Draco," sighed Narcissa, "you must. Your father is counting on it."

"He's the one who got us into this mess!" Draco insisted.

"Draco, hush! If anyone were to hear of this, our entire family would be killed! You know this, son. You must kill Dumbledore." Narcissa snapped.

Draco looked away, his eyes burning. "Maybe it would be better if we were dead."

"Draco, you mustn't say such things," scolded Narcissa. She stepped closer to Draco and put a hand on his arm. "If I could take this burden from you, I would."

Draco glowered at her. He jerked away. "Snape told me about his promise to you. You're scared I won't do it. You're looking out for your own life."

"Draco, of course I'm not! I have asked Snape to do it because I don't want you to suffer anymore!" Narcissa hissed.

"But if I don't…" said Draco. "He'll kill you, Father, me…" And Draco would never see Nessie again.

Narcissa cupped Draco's face in her slender hands. "I swear to you that our family will be safe. I will do everything I can to see that through."

Draco nodded. "I'll go and wait for Aunt Bella." He trudged to his room and sank into a chair. He buried his face in his hands. He hated what being around Nessie did to him. He had to shut off all compassion and care for others if he wanted to be a successful Death Eater. Only… He didn't want to be successful. Not anymore. He wasn't sure if he could take Dumbledore's life. But to save his family? He had to try.

Bellatrix arrived within the hour. She met Draco in the parlor room. He sat in a chair across from his aunt. She raised her wand and pointed it at Draco's face. "Legilimens!" she cackled.

Draco tensed and groaned as he attempted to keep Bellatrix from his thoughts. He focused on emptying his mind of emotion and tactful thoughts… Bellatrix was sifting through memories. Draco strained to block her out, clenching his teeth and biting back a growl. An image fluttered into focus. Vanessa… She glanced up, meeting Draco's eyes… She looked pretty in her silver sequin gown… Why was she with Blaise?... Draco struggled to force Bellatrix out. Eventually, the force lifted and Draco panted for breath.

"Who was that girl?" whispered Bellatrix.

Draco gasped for breath and looked up. "Just a… a girl from school."

"She's important to you, isn't she?" Bellatrix demanded. Her face broke out in a grin. "Let's see what else we can find, shall we?"

Draco felt the sharp presence of Bellatrix trying to infiltrate his mind. She was looking for anything on Vanessa. Draco pushed Bellatrix, but she found a different memory… Vanessa, scouring over his notes, helping him with his homework, her dark blonde hair falling into her face… Vanessa, yelling at him… Vanessa, telling him she was there for him… Draco shoved Bellatrix out. "Stop!" he cried.

"You best get better at keeping me out, Draco. If anyone finds out about this girl's importance to you, they might could use it as leverage over you." Bellatrix's voice was soft and girlish. And Draco felt his heart clench. In other words, if Draco didn't kill Dumbledore, Voldemort might kill Nessie.

"She's not that important to me. We just spend a lot of time together." he tried.

Bellatrix smirked. "Don't lie to me, Draco. I know you're lying… It was all there, all in your head." She tapped Draco's temple with the tip of her wand. Draco flinched as Bellatrix skipped off, cackling.

…

"These marks are much better, Draco," said Vanessa, examining the latest homework grade Draco had received, "McGonagall seems impressed… And your nonverbal spells have improved, too. I'm proud of you."

Draco tensed. She was proud of him? It had been a long time since he had heard those words. His eyes stung. Would his father be proud of him now? He had finally become a Death Eater, earned a task that any would kill to have, yet Draco no longer felt it was worth it. God, his life was in shambles. How had he gotten so lost? How had it all come to this? Had he always been damned? Damned as the boy with everything, yet nothing? Damned to be the boy opposite to Potter, admired yet never loved, brave yet not brave enough? Destined to always make the wrong choices while Harry made all the right ones?

His eyes filled with tears. His body shuddered with a sob he could not swallow. Vanessa stopped talking about Draco's grades. "Draco?" she murmured. "An exceptional is good, not bad." Her tease fell short as Draco coughed out another sob. He jumped slightly when Vanessa placed a hand on his back. "Draco, what's wrong? Talk to me." Vanessa murmured.

"I-I can't." Draco whimpered. Vanessa tugged him toward her. Draco didn't fight her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and felt her arms weave around him. He didn't know how long he stayed like that, weeping onto her shoulder like a pathetic child, but he didn't move until his tears had subsided.

When he quieted, Vanessa said, "Draco, please talk to me."

"I can't." Draco muttered.

"Why not?" Vanessa demanded.

"You wouldn't understand." Draco replied, pulling away from her.

"Try me." Vanessa said.

Draco met her blazing gaze. There it was again, that determination of a Slytherin buried beneath the wisdom of a Ravenclaw. The silver beneath the blue that glimmered ever so often, like a snake's scales in the light of the moon. His lips parted. God, he wanted to tell her. But his aunt's words burned behind his eyes. If Voldemort found out that Vanessa knew too much, she would be in danger. Her blood status was already a mystery, which put her in danger. "Nessie… I can't. Just drop it, please." he begged.

Vanessa pursed her lips. "Fine. I'll see you later, Draco." She gathered her things and left the library. Draco watched her go, feeling the emptiness in her absence.

…

"He cried?" Laurel demanded.

"Shh!" Vanessa hissed, looking around The Three Broomsticks to make sure no one overheard. "He would murder me if he ever knew I told you."

"Maybe he fancies you." said Ellie.

Vanessa pulled a face. "Really? That's what you think is bothering him? He's… What did you call him?" Vanessa directed at Laurel.

"The Slytherin sex god," said Laurel with a smirk, "but it could just be a nickname Pansy made up."

"Right. Well, he wouldn't cry about fancying me." said Vanessa.

"I would." said Laurel, taking a sip of butterbeer.

"Shut up, Laurel." Vanessa snapped. Laurel snickered into her mug.

"Maybe he would." said Ellie with a shrug.

"I don't know… I think it's something more. He… He looked terrified." said Vanessa, worrying at her lip.

"What could it be, though?" asked Ellie.

Vanessa looked at her butterbeer, biting her lip. "Spit it out," said Laurel. Vanessa looked up.

"What?" she asked.

"You bite your lip when you're worried. Spit it out." said Laurel.

Vanessa frowned. "I don't…"

"Yes, you do." insisted Ellie.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Well, Harry is under the impression that Draco is a Death Eater. I heard him telling Ron that he thinks Draco attacked Katie Bell."

Laurel laughed. "Oh, come on. Draco is all bark but no bite. There's no way he's a Death Eater."

"Even if he were," pointed out Ellie, "wasn't he in detention that day?"

"Yeah," said Vanessa, "but maybe it is You-Know-Who related. I just feel like he's in trouble."

"Just keep an eye on him. Keep tutoring him. But be careful, Nessie. If you're right, and he is in some sort of Death Eater trouble, then you could be in danger, too." said Ellie.

Vanessa nodded. "I promise I'll be careful."

The next few weeks passed without much incident. Draco didn't mention his breakdown and neither did Vanessa. They continued the tutoring, even though Draco didn't seem to need it much anymore. They worked on homework together in comfortable silence, though Vanessa wasn't blind to Draco's deteriorating health. His skin was sallow and clammy. He seemed to have trouble breathing at times, too. But Vanessa had no idea what to do. She feared bringing it up or comforting him because she didn't want to push him away. But she despised doing nothing. She just wanted to fix it.

"Addington, may I speak to you for a moment?" McGonagall called.

Vanessa turned, eyebrows raised. "Go ahead," she advised Ellie. Vanessa approached her Transfiguration professor. "Yes, professor?"

"You've been tutoring Mr. Malfoy, correct?" McGonagall asked.

Vanessa felt her cheeks heat up. "Yes, professor."

"You've done a nice job," said McGonagall, a rare twitch of her lips suggesting an almost smile.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall." said Vanessa.

"Have you ever considered becoming a professor yourself?" McGonagall asked.

Vanessa blinked. "Oh," she said, "I haven't really thought about what I want to do after school."

"Well, I think you would fare well as a professor. Just a thought for your future." said McGonagall.

Vanessa smiled softly. "If there even is a future to consider."

McGonagall's vague smile faded into a grim purse of her lips. "Unfortunately, you may be right. But don't give up hope just yet, Addington. The war isn't won yet."

"Has it officially begun?" Vanessa countered.

McGonagall sighed. "It will."

Vanessa nodded. "I-I will consider it, professor. Thank you."

The ghost of a smile threatened to grace McGonagall's lips. "You're quite welcome."

Vanessa left McGonagall's classroom and headed toward the Great Hall for lunch. She shuffled to avoid a cluster of first years, rolling her eyes in annoyance that the children had chosen the doorway to crowd in front of, and bumped into Hermione. "Oh, I'm sorry Nessie." sniffled Hermione.

Vanessa frowned. "Hermione? Are you okay?"

Hermione bit her lip and glanced at the first years. Vanessa rolled her eyes and moved Hermione aside. Hermione sighed. "It's Ron," she admitted, "he was poisoned last night."

Vanessa widened her eyes. "What? Is he all right?"

"Yes, he's in the hospital wing. The poison was meant for Dumbledore." said Hermione.

Vanessa blinked. "That's horrible," she said dryly, her eyes glazing over, "give Ron my best, will you?"

"Of course," said Hermione, "see you round."

"Yeah…" Vanessa replied. She poked her head into the Great Hall. Her eyes scanned the Slytherin table. Draco, of course, wasn't there. Vanessa bit her lip and headed outside to the Black Lake. She found Draco sitting in the dirt, his face buried in his arms and his knees pulled to his chest. "Draco?" she called tentatively.

Draco's body stiffened. He lifted his head. His face was blotchy and tear-stained. Vanessa edged closer, her heart pounding. She wanted to be wrong. She prayed she was wrong about him. "Vanessa, stay away from me." Draco said.

Vanessa stopped. "What? Why?"

"Because I don't want you around, all right?" Draco shot at her.

Vanessa's heart clenched, but his words hadn't hurt her. In fact, she suspected the words had cut Draco deeper than her, judging by the tears welling in his eyes. "Draco, let me help you." she said.

Draco jumped to his feet. "I don't need your help! I've done things that would shock you! Don't you get it? I'm part of something much bigger than both of us. You wouldn't understand. Just stay away from me."

Vanessa felt her eyes burn. "I… Okay." She turned away and headed back into the castle, struggling to ignore the fiery waves rolling down her back and prickling her palms with perspiration. She strained to control her breathing, which seemed short and empty, as if each breath was not enough to fill her lungs.

"Vanessa? Are you okay?" Neville asked, pausing at the foot of the marble staircase.

Vanessa held her breath and nodded. "Y-yeah," she gasped, "I'm fine."

Neville looked as if he didn't believe her. "Wanna walk to Charms with me?"

Vanessa smiled. "Sure." She followed Neville to their class, blinking spastically to keep her tears at bay. She noticed Ellie give her a look of concern, but Vanessa ignored it. She knew Draco hadn't meant the words he'd said, but… It seemed as if Harry's suspicions were correct: Draco was a Death Eater.

Vanessa could identify her disbelief, betrayal and sorrow. It was harder to digest the sinking hole in her chest as disappointment, and the emptiness in her bloodstream as worry. She wanted to reach for Draco, but he was drifting into an obsidian sea from which he might not return. He would drown in the blood of his family's ledger.

Vanessa trudged toward the Great Hall for dinner that night, keeping her head down. She didn't want to risk looking at Draco. She sank down at the Ravenclaw table, keeping her back to the Slytherins. Not even food, which usually solved all of her problems, sounded good anymore.

"You look ill, Vanessa." said Luna.

Vanessa glanced up, blinking away the dryness eating at her eyes. "Thanks."

"Your head could be full of wrackspurts." said Luna gravely.

Vanessa managed a small smile. "That would make everything easier."

"How so?" asked Luna, tilting her head.

"There would be an explanation for why I'm feeling this way." said Vanessa.

"Stressed?" Luna guessed.

Vanessa bit her lip. "I suppose that's part of it, yeah."

"You should drink some hot tea," Luna suggested, "it's quite calming."

Vanessa smiled. "Thanks, Luna." She scarfed down some food and left the Great Hall to start on her homework. Her feet naturally led her toward the library, where she had been meeting Draco for the past few months. Her chest ached and her shoulders slumped when she remembered that she would not be meeting Draco anymore. She stood outside the library, cradling her books close to her chest, debating on what to do. She turned to head to her dormitory and walked right into Blaise.

"Nessie, long time, no see." he greeted with a smile.

Vanessa glanced up at him. "Hey."

Blaise's smirk faded. "What's up with you? You look like someone kicked your puppy."

"I have a cat," pointed out Vanessa dryly, "and I'm fine."

"Yeah, when you say you're fine, why do I get the feeling you mean you're dying inside?" Blaise countered.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Didn't know you cared so much."

"I don't," said Blaise.

Vanessa inhaled sharply and nodded. "See you, Blaise." She turned to leave. Blaise caught her arm.

"I was kidding, Nessie," he said, "lighten up."

"Sorry. I just have… wrackspurts." said Vanessa.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Would you just spit it out already? Kind of losing my patience here."

Vanessa sighed. "Draco just told me to stay away from him, all right?"

Blaise's demeanor shifted. "Are you kidding me? Draco is such an ass. He'd rather impress Mum and Dad than have real friends. It hurts his pride to be friends with you."

"And what about you? You and I don't exactly come from the same background." said Vanessa.

"Doesn't mean I'm a stupid prick. I just don't give a shit." said Blaise.

"That's not what you tell Pansy and the others." Vanessa retorted.

"You hang around Laurel too much." Blaise said with a roll of his eyes.

"Nice change of subject."

"Piss off, Nessie. Not all of the Slytherins are open minded. Most, like me, don't give two shits. I've got a reputation to keep up, don't I?" said Blaise.

Vanessa smiled sadly. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be bitchy. I'm just… Draco's sort of ruined Slytherin for me right now."

"Don't let him," said Blaise, "just because he's a prat doesn't mean we all are. You've got Laurel and me. We're open minded, unlike Malfoy and Parkinson. Can't limit myself to just Pureblood friends, can I? That would just be rude." Blaise grinned.

Vanessa's face fanned with a smirk. "How generous of you, making yourself available like that."

"I know. I'm basically a saint." said Blaise, holding his head high.

Vanessa snorted and rolled her eyes. "Well, I've got to do homework."

"All right, nerd." said Blaise, nudging Vanessa's shoulder playfully. Vanessa left the hall, feeling slightly better than before.

The next several weeks dragged by with loads of schoolwork to keep Vanessa occupied. Ellie and Laurel had a string of insults for Draco to cheer Vanessa up. She didn't find them as helpful as she'd hoped. She had to remind herself constantly not to rise to Draco's defense. He was in the wrong, not her. Ellie was ready to fight anyone who tried to hurt Vanessa, including Pansy, Goyle and Crabbe. The three goons left Vanessa alone after Ellie had called them all "abominable twats" in front of the entire Transfiguration class one day. She'd earned herself a detention, but had said it was well worth it. Besides, McGonagall had been pretty easy by just making Ellie do some organizing in the Transfiguration class.

Vanessa walked toward the grounds, hoping for some peace and quiet by the lake for her to write. It seemed to be her only real solace. It distracted her from the sharpness in her chest. She began scribbling down to her latest poem when Blaise strode up to her.

"Nessie," he said, his eyes grave, "something's happened."

Vanessa looked up at him. "What?"

"Draco and Potter were in a fight." Blaise said.

"Of course they were," said Vanessa, rolling her eyes and turning her attention back to her journal.

"Nessie, Draco's in the hospital wing." Blaise added.

Vanessa's head snapped up. "What?"

"Pomfrey says he'll be fine, he just needs to rest. He lost a lot of blood." said Blaise.

Vanessa jumped to her feet. "Did Harry have a bloody knife?" she cried, her voice rising an octave.

"No, I don't think so… Where are you going?" Blaise called after Vanessa, who was half jogging to the castle.

"Where do you think?" Vanessa called back. She hurried to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey bustled over to her. "How can I help you, dear?"

"May I see Draco?" Vanessa panted.

Madam Pomfrey hesitated but nodded. "He should be able to leave soon, so make it quick."

Vanessa thanked the nurse and followed her to where Draco's bed. She sat beside his bed and scowled at him. Draco met her gaze, looking quite pale. As soon as Pomfrey was out of earshot, Vanessa leaned toward Draco and hissed, "What the bloody hell were you thinking?"

Draco leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling. "Vanessa, it's none of your business."

"Bullshit!" Vanessa snapped. Draco looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Draco, I am your friend. Like it or not, you can't push me away. I'm not going anywhere."

Draco looked like he was going to argue, but then his expression softened. "Potter's a prat. He accused me of attacking Katie Bell."

"Who attacked first?" Vanessa asked.

Draco glanced away. "I did." he admitted.

Vanessa sighed. "You both are so stupid. I bet you could be friends, if it weren't for the jealousy and prejudice and overall bitterness."

"So he and I could never be friends." Draco jested.

"That's not the point," Vanessa sighed, "I just can't believe you both were so stupid… You could've been really hurt."

"I was," said Draco, "he used some spell I've never heard of. Cut me bloody open." Draco rolled up his sleeve to reveal a long, thin slice in his flesh up his forearm. "Snape knew the countercurse and was able to heal me, but insisted I go to the hospital wing to make sure."

Vanessa stared at the slice in Draco's arm for a moment longer before lifting her eyes to meet his gaze. "Draco…"

"Mr. Malfoy," said Madam Pomfrey, poking her head into the conversation, "you're welcome to leave."

Draco dipped his head. Pomfrey swept off. Draco swung back the sheets. "Finally." He gathered his things. Vanessa walked him out of the hospital wing. Wordlessly, they headed for the grounds, to their usual spot beside the Black Lake.

"Draco, look, I know it hurts your pride or whatever, being friends with me, but you need to get over it. We're friends. And as your friend, I will always be there for you. I care about you." Vanessa rambled, keeping her eyes trained on the roots of a tree.

"Nessie…" Draco murmured. Vanessa stole a glance at him. His eyes were strangely watery. "I'm not pushing you away because I don't want to be your friend. I… It's too dangerous, all right? My family's ties to You-Know-Who… It's too dangerous."

Vanessa frowned. "You don't have to be tied to You-Know-Who."

Draco smiled without humor. "You don't understand."

"Then help me to," Vanessa begged.

Draco shook his head. "I can't," he said. Vanessa stared at him, wide-eyed. But what was she supposed to do, then? Draco leaned forward. Vanessa yelped when his lips crushed hers. Her eyes broadened, but she allowed her eyelids to slide shut. She returned Draco's kiss. And then it ended. Draco pulled away, keeping his face close to Vanessa's. "Stay away." he whispered.

Vanessa refused to bite back the anger rising in her throat. "You can't kiss me and say that, you arse!" she snapped, backing away. Her eyes filled with hot tears, much to her dismay.

Draco smiled wryly. "Just had to do it once, Nessie." He turned and walked away, leaving Vanessa beside the Black Lake with swollen lips and eyes filled with tears.

…

Vanessa opened her eyes and lifted her head from her pillow. She hadn't been sleeping much, but something had stirred her from her slumber. It took her a moment to realize it was her D.A. coin. A meeting?

Vanessa kicked off her covers and dressed quickly. She hurried out of the Ravenclaw Tower, a few Ravenclaw D.A. members following. The castle was eerily quiet. Vanessa looked around. "What's going on?" asked Terry Boot.

"I have no idea," said Cho.

Vanessa pursed her lips. "Let's head for the Room of Requirement." The others agreed, so the group started for their old meeting place. As they got closer, Vanessa could hear what sounded like combat. Vanessa glanced around, confused.

"Addington!" called McGonagall, rushing forward. Her dark hair was falling from its bun. "What on earth are you lot doing here?"

"These," Vanessa said, lifting her coin. McGonagall stared at it, eyes narrowed.

She met Vanessa's gaze. "Death Eaters are in the castle."

Vanessa glanced at her friends. "What can we do?"

"Go back to bed." McGonagall ordered.

"Not a chance," said Vanessa, "we're here now."

McGonagall looked as if she wanted to argue, but thought better of it. "Be careful. Just stop them."

Vanessa nodded. McGonagall instructed them toward the Great Hall, to stop any Death Eaters from fleeing the castle. Vanessa found herself beside Luna and Neville. Several Death Eaters surged forward, firing spells. Vanessa fired back, ducking and dodging flashes of green light. She caught sight of a familiar head of blond hair walking in stride with Severus Snape. It took her a moment to realize that Bellatrix wasn't attacking Snape or Draco.

Vanessa followed them. "Draco!" she screamed.

Draco stopped and glanced at her. His eyes were full of tears. "Come on, sweetie!" cackled Bellatrix. Draco turned and headed off with the other Death Eaters. Harry raced after them, bellowing something about traitors. Vanessa felt as if the world had tilted around her.

"Nessie!" screamed Neville, jerking Vanessa backward. A flash of light just barely missed her. Vanessa snapped out of her daze. A few more Death Eaters swept out of the castle. "Nessie, snap out of it!" Neville yelled.

Vanessa blinked. "I-I'm okay."

Neville nodded. "C'mon. We need you."

Vanessa swallowed. "O-okay." She and Neville raced outside to join the fray, but Vanessa's head was far away. Draco had joined the Death Eaters. Draco was a traitor.

…

Vanessa felt a hand on her arm. She glanced up and offered Ellie a grim smile. Mournful people swarmed the marble coffin where Dumbledore's lifeless body lay to pay their last respects.

"Well, this sucks." said Laurel, joining them.

Vanessa nodded. "That's an understatement."

"Are you still joining the Order?" Ellie asked.

Laurel stared at the coffin, her eyes looking without seeing. "If they'll have me."

"They'll need you." said Vanessa.

Laurel pursed her lips. "Yeah… I still can't believe this happened."

"Yeah," muttered Ellie, shooting a sorrowful glance at the marble tomb.

Vanessa didn't say anything. She turned her gaze toward the Black Lake, remembering Draco's lips on hers. Her chest clenched and her throat felt as if she had swallowed a thorn. She looked at Laurel, blinking back tears. "Stay safe."

Laurel nodded, her eyes misty. "You both keep out of trouble."

"That'll be easier with you gone." teased Ellie.

Laurel let out a chuff of laughter. She pulled Vanessa and Ellie into a hug. "I love you both."

"Love you, too." chorused Vanessa and Ellie.

Laurel pulled away, smiling grimly. She turned and headed for the castle, her red hair bouncing as she walked. Vanessa watched her go, feeling another piece of her life slip away, leaving a bigger hole in her chest.

 **…**

 **This chapter's title was inspired by "Everybody's Watching Me (Uh Oh)" by The Neighbourhood. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review and thanks for all the support thus far!**


	10. No Longer Prey

**_No Longer Prey_**

"What do you want, Nessie?" sighed Mr. Addington, barely looking up from his newspaper.

"I'm leaving." Vanessa announced. This got her adopted parents' attention.

"What makes you think you have the right to go?" sneered Mrs. Addington.

"I'm seventeen," Vanessa said, "I'm of age in the Wizarding World. And it's not like you two care, anyway."

"How dare you say that? We've spent the past seventeen years of our lives, feeding you, clothing you and nurturing you! And here you stand, ungrateful as ever, spitting out a half-assed goodbye!" spat Mr. Addington.

"The two of you have done the minimum amount of care for me! Of course I'm not grateful for being such a burden to you!" Vanessa snapped.

Mrs. Addington slapped Vanessa across the face. "Then go." she whispered.

Vanessa stared at her adopted mother, wide-eyed. She backed out of the kitchen and then headed out the front door. She turned on the spot and Disapparated. She appeared on Ellie's doorstep. The door opened to reveal Ellie, rosy-cheeked and paint-splattered from her latest art project. "Nessie! How'd it go?" Ellie greeted, opening the door a little wider to allow Vanessa access.

"Splendidly," Vanessa muttered, entering the house. She set her trunk down. "Any word from Laurel?"

"No," said Ellie, "but the Ministry's reading letters, so that's to be expected."

"Yeah." Vanessa laid back on the bed, staring up at Ellie's ceiling. Her mind, as it was wont to do, drifted to thoughts of Draco. She doubted he would return to Hogwarts that year. She wondered if he ever thought of her. She closed her eyes. It was best not to think of Draco. She would rather save herself the headache and sink into numbness.

That weekend, Ellie and Vanessa boarded the Hogwarts Express. They found a compartment to squeeze into with Ginny, Neville and Luna. The five of them were quiet for the majority of the train ride, until the train slowed to a stop.

"What d'you think we've stopped for?" Neville asked, peering out the window.

"I dunno, but I expect nothing good." Vanessa replied grimly. Sure enough, a few Death Eaters slammed open the compartment door. Vanessa stared at them, trembling slightly.

"Hey losers, he isn't here." Neville barked.

The Death Eater scowled but moved on. Vanessa met Neville's gaze and felt her lips twitch with a small smile. "This is going to be an interesting year." she muttered.

…

Draco sat beside Blaise for the first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson of the year. He hadn't been surprised by Snape's announcement that he was now Headmaster, nor had Draco been surprised when the Carrow twins were introduced as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professors. Draco had actually attended that Death Eater meeting. Draco glanced around until he caught sight of Vanessa. She was sitting beside Ellie, her back to him. He worked his jaw. He hoped that for her sake, she stayed away from him.

"Muggles," drawled Alecto, "are a menace to society. Their pathetic ignorance keeps Wizards, the superior race, hiding behind enchantments merely to protect their sanity. And their bloodlines have, regrettably, mixed with ours." Alecto shuddered. "Muggleborns… Their filthy blood has tainted Wizard bloodlines for too long. They take away the purity from Wizard blood. If we allow them to continue, there will be no pure Wizards left! Magic will wither and die because too many practice tolerance. Whoever heard of a Muggle being born with magic? It's clearly a plot to bring down the Wizarding World!" Someone snorted. Draco's heart sank when he realized it was Vanessa. Alecto narrowed her eyes as she regarded Vanessa. "Something to say, dear?" Alecto seethed.

"You know that Muggleborns are basically reverse Squibs, right? I don't hear you bashing Squibs." said Vanessa.

Alecto ground her teeth together. "They are disgraces," she whispered, "but they come from Wizard blood… Which just goes to show the extent to which Muggles and Muggleborns corrupt our bloodlines!"

"Isn't this Defense Against the Dark Arts class, not Muggle Studies?" Vanessa called. Alecto scowled. "Besides, let's say Wizards stopped reproducing with Muggles. The amount of Pureblood and Half-Blood families would run out. Eventually, family trees would weave into each other. You're basically advocating incest."

Draco exchanged a glance with Blaise, who smirked. Draco looked back at Vanessa, the color draining from his face. "You just earned yourself a detention." Alecto hissed.

Vanessa didn't respond, but she didn't seem bothered, either. After classes that day, Draco paced the Slytherin common room while Blaise stretched out on the couch, watching him. "How could Nessie be so stupid?" Draco groaned.

"I thought that was brilliant." Blaise chuckled.

Draco rounded on Blaise. "You don't know the Carrows like I do. If she keeps this up, she could get herself killed."

Blaise sighed, his smug smirk fading into a frown as he leaned forward. "Nessie can handle herself. The Carrows won't kill her. Not until You-Know-Who is fully in charge."

"You don't know that," Draco replied raggedly, "Vanessa doesn't know when to quit."

…

"We should start the D.A. again," Ginny muttered.

"We're not learning anything from Voldy's lapdogs," Vanessa agreed, glancing in the direction of the Carrows.

"I'll talk to some of the others. You guys get Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. We'll meet in the Room of Requirement at midnight." said Neville.

"Luna and I will figure out what they should be teaching us in DADA." Vanessa added.

"You should talk to Professor McGonagall," suggested Luna, "she'd know the curriculum."

"Yeah. Okay." Vanessa nodded.

"And I'll bring some snacks." Ellie added.

After her Transfiguration lesson, Vanessa hung back in class and approached Professor McGonagall. "Professor, I was wondering if I could ask you something." Vanessa said.

McGonagall peered at Vanessa. "What is it?"

"I need to know what all the years are supposed to be learning in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Is there some sort of curriculum sheet?" Vanessa asked.

McGonagall blinked. She frowned. "What are you on about, Addington?"

"We're not learning anything from the Carrows," said Vanessa slowly, "and some friends of mine and I agreed to tutor some other students. Is there some way I could have a list of spells to teach younger students and one for my year? I don't want to waste this year."

McGonagall sighed. "I could write one for you," she said, "but I will have to give it to you tomorrow after class. The spells you will be learning will be much more difficult, Addington. You will need to master them before you can teach them yourself."

Vanessa's shoulders slumped. "Oh… Well, I can still tutor the younger students."

"I can tutor you," said McGonagall, "during your free period. I will teach you the spells you need to know."

Vanessa brightened. "Thank you, professor!"

McGonagall's lips twitched. "Get to class, Addington. No need to earn yourself another detention from the Carrows."

Vanessa backed out of McGonagall's classroom with a small smile. She hugged her books closer to her chest as she strode to her next lesson, a smirk tugging at her lips. The Carrows wanted her to sit and stay? Nope. She was not going to obey. She was not going to lie down and let Voldemort take everything she cared about. She was not going to act on her best behavior. She was done with that. She would go down, kicking and screaming and clawing. The Carrows had awaken something inside her… She was not going to be prey anymore. There was ice in her veins, fire in her heart and a hurricane in her mind.

…

"Great lesson today, guys!" Vanessa congratulated. She waved goodbye to the other students as they exited the Room of Requirement. Vanessa strode over to Neville, Luna, Ginny and Ellie. She plopped down beside them.

"Cheese?" Luna offered, handing Vanessa a toothpick with a cube of cheddar on the end.

"Thanks," said Vanessa, accepting the snack.

"All I know is that Dumbledore left Harry the Sword of Gryffindor for a reason. But no one knows where it is." Ginny said.

"Maybe the Order does?" suggested Ellie.

"I don't think they do, either." Ginny sighed.

"Perhaps it's here," said Luna thoughtfully. Vanessa and the others looked at her. "Harry pulled it out of the Sorting Hat, right? It is Gryffindor's sword… It would make sense for it to have some sort of magical connection to this place. And even if it doesn't, it hasn't exactly presented itself since Harry's second year. Who's to say it's not here?"

Vanessa frowned. "If it is here, we need to find it before the Carrows do."

The others nodded. "But Hogwarts… It could be impossible to find it." Ellie muttered.

"We have to try." Neville decided. "Every little bit we do here, helps Harry out there. As long as there are people still fighting, we've got a chance to bring down You-Know-Who."

…

Draco took his usual seat in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He rubbed his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept through the night. He was a prisoner, walking free, but a prisoner to Voldemort. He would forever belong to the Dark Lord, whether he left the Death Eaters or not. He had his Dark Mark to thank for that.

"Today, we are going to be learning to create Inferi. Who can tell me what the Inferi are?" said Alecto. No one raised their hand. Draco's chest clenched. "The Inferi are the dead, brought back to life through a brand of magic called Necromancy. They do their bidder's will, no matter the task. The spell to awaken a corpse is Mortuis Resurgere."

"Addington!" barked Amycus.

Draco glanced at Vanessa, who had faced the Carrows. He couldn't see Vanessa's face, but he was sure she was wearing her sassy smirk. "Stop rolling your eyes and show some respect, girl." Alecto sneered.

"Respect? Why the hell would I respect you?" Vanessa said coldly.

Alecto seemed taken aback that Vanessa would dare respond in such a manner. She recovered quickly, though. "I am your superior, girl. Now shut up and pay attention to the lesson." Alecto snapped.

"Do you even know what you're teaching?" Vanessa challenged. Alecto scowled. Amycus stood from his seat to join his sister. "I don't think you're smart enough to truly understand what Inferi are."

"If you know, you can teach the class." snapped Amycus.

"Not this lesson," Vanessa replied, "Inferi are sick. You're not bringing them back from the dead. No spell can do that. You're merely animating a corpse. There's no life. They're mindless creatures, rotting from the inside out. But they can't die because they're not dead. It's sick. Only a selfish fool would practice such a horrendous act! And you two don't even know what you're talking about. You come in here, every day, preaching about God knows what, but you're too stupid to fully grasp the true concepts of what you're proposing. It's simple logic, really."

"Shut up!" Alecto screeched. "Go to Snape's office at once."

Vanessa got up, gathered her things and headed out. She didn't even glance in Draco's direction. "Bloody hell." muttered Blaise beside Draco.

…

"I saw it! I know where it is!" panted Vanessa.

"Slow down, Nessie." said Neville. "What're you talking about?"

"The Sword of Gryffindor! I saw it in Snape's office!" Vanessa exclaimed.

Ginny, Luna and Neville exchanged a glance. "You're sure?" Ginny asked.

"Yes! I was in there today. He's not hiding it. It's in a glass case by the bookshelves." said Vanessa.

"What were you doing in Snape's office?" Neville asked.

"Oh, I got detention. It's okay, it's just feeding the thestrals." said Vanessa. "The important thing is that I know where the Sword of Gryffindor is. When are we getting it?"

"Whoa, whoa. You've done enough." said Neville.

"When's your detention?" asked Ellie.

"Saturday night." said Vanessa, frowning in Neville's direction. "Why can't I help?"

"We can't have too many going to take the Sword of Gryffindor. We could get caught that way." said Luna.

Vanessa pursed her lips. Luna had a point. "He won't be in charge of my detention directly. I'm going with Hagrid."

"Maybe someone could cause a distraction," said Ellie. "Something that might get Snape's attention away from his office for a little while."

"What kind of distraction?" asked Ginny, a grin spreading across her face.

"Well, I still have some fireworks from your brothers," said Ellie with a smirk. "They're just dying to be used."

"You know you'll get detention, right?" Vanessa said, looking at Ellie.

"It'll be worth it. Anything to help Harry bring down You-Know-Who and the Carrows." said Ellie.

"Then it's decided. Ellie's in charge of distracting Snape. Nessie will be in detention and we'll get the Sword of Gryffindor." said Neville. Vanessa met Ellie's gaze and pursed her lips into a grim smile.

…

"What the bloody hell does Nessie think she's doing, defying the Carrows like that? Is she trying to get herself killed?" Draco snarled, pacing the Slytherin common room.

"I think she has something up her sleeve." said Blaise simply.

"What, a death wish?" Draco snapped.

"Who knows?" Blaise replied with a shrug.

Draco stopped pacing. "Don't you care?"

"What do you mean?" Blaise said, not looking up from his book.

"You don't look like you bloody care at all!" Draco accused, his blood pumping hotly.

"I do care. I'm just better at not showing it." said Blaise. He stood, placing his book in his bag. He headed for the dormitory but stopped. "Draco?" he called. Draco frowned and turned toward Blaise, who faced him. "Don't ever accuse me of not caring for her again. I've actually shown more concern for her all these years than you ever have. While you've been busy shoving your head up your own ass, I've actually never called her a Mudblood or abandoned her as a friend."

Draco stiffened. He watched Blaise march down the stairs and out of sight. He put his face in his hands. Perhaps he had been too harsh on Nessie all these years. He had always been so lonely, but she had made him feel less so. But he had been afraid of what being her friend meant. What would it have done to his reputation? In retrospect, he would have saved himself a lot of misery if he had just not cared about what others had thought. He had a lot of Slytherin acquaintances, but no real friends. Ellie, Laurel and Vanessa were the only ones who had come close to that. Because of them, Draco had Blaise as a friend. But even that relationship was rocky at best. Draco's chest felt hollow as he realized that he had no idea how to uphold relationships.

Draco watched Nessie and her friends defy the Carrows, earning themselves more detentions. He heard about the Weasley girl, Longbottom and Lovegood getting caught stealing from Snape's office. He was just grateful Nessie hadn't had any part in it. But that didn't stop her from sassing the Carrows. With each detention earned, Draco noticed new injuries. A black eye, a busted lip, a cut on her cheek. The Carrows were torturing Vanessa and her friends. Even Ellie sported some injuries. Vanessa looked ill, but it did not distill the fire. Draco worried for her from a distance.

The Christmas holiday came round. Draco sauntered through the halls and pulled his coat on before he stepped outside. He caught sight of Vanessa out of the corner of his eye. He met her gaze and parted his lips to say something to her. She merely turned and headed up the marble staircase, her dark blonde ponytail swaying with her steps. Draco moved to follow her, but the next carriage arrived. He pursed his lips and got in. He worked his jaw the whole ride to Hogsmeade Station, thinking about Vanessa. She didn't leave his mind the whole train ride to Malfoy Manor. She was always there, looming in the back of his thoughts. Swimming in the depths of his toiled mind, Vanessa's face always gave him that look of disappointment.

"Draco," barked Lucius.

Draco jumped and looked up, eyes wide. "Father."

"You've hardly spoken. Is something wrong?" Lucius asked.

 _Nothing's wrong, except I'm not so certain Voldemort is the right guy to follow and the girl I care about is trying to get herself killed. Oh, and she hates me._ "I'm just tired." Draco lied.

"Draco," said Narcissa softly, "come with me. I have a gift for you."

Draco got up from the table, leaving his soup untouched. He followed his mother to his bedroom, where she procured a slender black box from thin air. She handed it to Draco and sat on the bed. Draco frowned and opened the velvet box. Inside was a splendid emerald and diamond pendant necklace. He looked up at his mother, his brow furrowing. "I'm not much into jewelry, Mum." he joked.

Narcissa's smile was faint. She patted the bed. Draco joined her, examining the necklace. "Your father gave that to me when he was serious about our relationship. His grandfather gave it to your grandmother, and so on. It has been in the Malfoy tradition for many generations. One day, it is my hope, that you will give it to the woman you are serious about marrying." Narcissa murmured.

Draco stared at it, suddenly feeling as if it were fragile and heavy all at once. "If I ever get to that point." he muttered.

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked, smoothing back Draco's hair.

Draco held his breath. "Do you really think that the Dark Lord will let me have a choice? We're barely in his graces now. Somehow I doubt that he'll let me marry someone of my choosing."

"Do you have someone picked out?" Narcissa asked.

Draco shook his head. "No. But if I ever were… He isn't capable of love. You know that, don't you?"

Narcissa was quiet for a long time. "I do." she admitted.

Draco looked at her. "I… I never wanted any of this, Mum." His eyes welled with tears. He looked away, ashamed of himself.

Narcissa placed her skinny hand over his. "I wanted a purer world for wizards, but the extent the Dark Lord is going… He has harmed my family too much to ever fully earn my loyalty. Yours and your father's lives are not worth the Dark Lord's cause."

"So let's leave. Let's get out of here." said Draco, looking at his mother.

She shook her head, her eyes wide with fear. "We are in far too deep to get out, son. We would be found. Let no one know of your fears and doubts, Draco." Narcissa stood and moved to exit the room. She paused in the doorway. "I do hope you are able to find happiness in a family of your own one day." She left Draco alone. He gazed at the necklace. He wanted to tell Nessie about it, but what was the point? His letters would be read, and not by Vanessa.

…

"Did you hear? Harry's been sighted!" said Ginny. She frowned when she saw Vanessa. "What's wrong?"

"Luna never came back to school." Vanessa muttered, folding her arms.

Ginny's face paled. "What?"

"She went home for the Christmas holiday and didn't come back." said Vanessa.

Ginny bit her lip. "Well, a lot of parents are holding their children back with everything that's going on. Maybe she's all right."

Vanessa blew out a strained breath through pursed lips. "I dunno… This has Death Eater stench all over it. Maybe… Maybe we should stop this whole defiance thing."

"Luna wouldn't want us to stop." said Neville.

"Yeah, we can't stop now. That's what they want." said Seamus.

"They have to know that we will not go down without a fight." agreed Ginny.

"They fucked with one of our own," snapped Ellie. "For that, I say we up it a notch."

Vanessa stared at her. "What do you suggest we do?"

…

Draco trudged to class with Blaise. They were forced to slow their gait when they came across a crowd of students. Draco exchanged a glance with Blaise. Alecto Carrow shoved past Draco and Blaise. "Out of my way!" she barked. She pushed her way through the crowd, forming a gap. Draco widened his eyes.

 _DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY- STILL RECRUITING!_

The red words were in a handwriting Draco would recognize anywhere. His eyes flickered toward Vanessa, who stood across from him, poorly hiding a smirk. Blaise groaned beside Draco. "Bloody hell, Nessie." he muttered.

"When I find who did this," breathed Alecto, "they will wish they had never been born!"

Vanessa raised her eyebrows but did not seem fazed. The crowd dispersed at Alecto's command. Draco turned to Blaise. "We have to stop her from doing anything more stupid." he said.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "How are we going to do that, genius? Nessie won't listen to us."

Draco gazed after Vanessa as she strode away. "I have no clue."

The slogans continued for the next week, though not all in Vanessa's hand. Draco thought he recognized Ellie's once. The Carrows grew more and more agitated. Draco tried to catch Vanessa after class, but she was avoiding him like the plague. Draco couldn't risk calling after her –the Hogwarts halls were eerily quiet these days –without risking the Carrows knowing what he was up to. Draco wanted to kick himself for being a coward. No wonder Vanessa looked at him with disappointment in her eyes.

…

"Hurry!" Vanessa hissed to Ginny.

"What should I write?" Ginny asked, looking to Neville.

"I dunno- something like 'We stand with Potter' or something! Just hurry!" Ellie whispered.

"All right, all right." muttered Ginny. She began painting Ellie's suggestion.

"Next time, let's figure out what we want to write before we come out." said Vanessa, shaking her head.

"Good idea." said Neville.

"Oh dear," purred a new voice, "we are in trouble, aren't we?" Chills ran down Vanessa's back. She turned around to see Alecto and Amycus, who grinned.

"Gotcha, brats." he spat. He took their wands and forced them to walk.

Vanessa, Neville, Ellie and Ginny were dragged to Alecto and Amycus's office. Alecto bound Vanessa and her friends with rope with just a wave of her wand. Vanessa struggled against her bindings, but they tightened the more she struggled. "So," said Alecto, "you are the little shits who are causing so much unrest in the school. First it was the disrespect. Now, you are defacing school property! I will not stand for such blatant misbehavior. But there can only be one cause for your rebellion. You know where Potter is."

Vanessa laughed out loud. "I'm flattered that you think we know something so important, but the cause for our 'rebellion' is much simpler than that. We just hate you."

Alecto's smile did not reach her eyes. "Even now, you dare defy us." she whispered. She twirled her wand in her hands. "Perhaps a little pain to help loosen your tongue?" She pointed her wand at Vanessa. "Crucio!"

Hot pain flared over Vanessa's body. Her back arched as she felt electricity burn her bones and fry her muscles. She wasn't even aware that she was screaming. At last, the agony lifted. She rolled on the floor, panting. "What the bloody hell?" snarled Neville. "We don't know where Harry is!"

"Torturing us won't make us remember!" added Ginny.

"Silence!" Alecto screamed. "Crucio!" Neville's cries filled the room.

Ginny let out a yelp when Amycus smacked her across the face. "Where is Potter?" he roared.

"We don't know!" wailed Ellie. She whimpered when Amycus hit her.

"Stop!" Vanessa yelled.

"Crucio!" Alecto shouted. Vanessa writhed on the floor, screaming until her throat was as raw as her body from the Torture Curse. The heavy pain vanished, only to be transferred to Ellie. Vanessa felt hands grab her.

"Where is Potter?" snarled Amycus, spitting in Vanessa's face.

"Go to hell." Vanessa seethed. Amycus grabbed Vanessa by the hair and threw her against the wall. The stone slammed against her cheek and she slumped to the floor.

Ellie's screams echoed through the room. Vanessa was too weak to push herself up. Neville got up and lunged at Alecto, knocking her to the floor and releasing Ellie from the Cruciatus Curse. Amycus charged for Neville, but Ginny kicked out her feet and tripped the Carrow brother. Vanessa struggled to her feet, her eyes scanning the room for their wands. She saw them on Amycus's desk and hurried over to it. Someone grabbed her and threw her to the floor. Amycus kicked Vanessa in the ribs. He withdrew a knife and grabbed Ellie by the hair and placed the knife to her throat. Neville, Ginny and Vanessa stopped fighting.

"Tell us where Potter is, or she dies." sneered Amycus.

"What the blazes is going on here?" demanded McGonagall, who charged into the room in her nightdress.

"These brats are responsible for vandalizing the school!" Alecto screeched.

McGonagall's eyes hardened. "So you give them detention, not torture!"

"They know Potter's whereabouts." accused Amycus.

"Oh, please, these students are just misfits. Potter wouldn't be so stupid as to alert them to his whereabouts. If he's smart, he's far away from here." said McGonagall.

"We ain't takin' your word for it." spat Amycus.

"Torturing someone will get them to say just about anything. Really, do you have any brain?" asked McGonagall.

"We don't take orders from you!" Alecto snapped. She slapped Ellie for good measure.

"Veritaserum is the best means of getting someone to tell the truth," said McGonagall, her voice shaking, "and you do take orders from Professor Snape. This is a school, not Azkaban!"

The Carrows exchanged a glance. "Best watch yourself, McGonagall. Before long, the Dark Lord will run this school." said Amycus darkly.

"And any who defy him will face much worse than a few cuts and bruises." threatened Alecto, eyeing Vanessa and her friends.

"Note taken. Come along, you four." McGonagall grabbed their wands and waved hers, releasing Vanessa and her friends from their bonds. Vanessa staggered as she walked along, her vision blurry and her head thumping from being rammed into the stone wall. McGonagall ushered Vanessa and her friends into her office. "You lot need to disappear." McGonagall said.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

"The four of you cannot stay in your dormitories any longer. It's too dangerous. The Carrows are ruthless. With You-Know-Who growing in power, my authority here weakens with each day. They are not above killing children." said McGonagall.

Vanessa glanced at her friends. "What about our classes?" she asked.

"Just don't go to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Don't draw attention to yourselves." said McGonagall.

"No one else will stand up to them," said Neville. "I'm still going to class. If we don't fight back, no one will."

"God be with you, Longbottom," said McGonagall. "I am proud to call you my students, but I ask that you tone down the rebellion. The Carrows might do something unforgiveable once You-Know-Who gains full power."

"Is there no hope?" asked Ellie.

McGonagall pursed her lips. "There might be. But for now, I must admit things are quite bleak."

…

Draco sat beside Blaise in Transfiguration. He glanced toward the back of the room every so often. Draco turned back toward the front and got out his Transfiguration book. "She's here. You can stop scoping. Oh, bloody hell she looks bad." muttered Blaise.

Draco frowned and looked in the direction Blaise indicated. He felt his heart clench. Vanessa's face sported fresh injuries. The whole right side of her face was swollen and bruised. There was deep nick on her cheek, her lip was busted and she had a black eye. Draco exchanged a glance with Blaise and saw his own concern reflected in Blaise's eyes. Draco hardly listened to McGonagall's lesson. What had Vanessa done, fallen down the stairs? Had she really offended the Carrows so much? Draco felt ice trickle into the pit of his stomach. Had she been caught vandalizing the school?

Draco put his face into hands. As soon as Transfiguration was over, Draco jumped up from his seat and hurried over to Vanessa. She tried to ignore him, but Draco caught her by the arm. She wheeled to face him, her eyes flashing. Her annoyance faded immediately and she tried to hide the injured side of her face. "What happened to you?" Draco demanded.

"You look like shit." added Blaise.

Vanessa scowled, which didn't do much for her face. "Why do you both care?"

Draco frowned. "You're our friend."

"I was your friend, until you decided to go bat-shit crazy and assassinated Dumbledore!" Vanessa spat.

"I didn't kill him!" Draco hissed.

Vanessa smiled coldly. "Oh, then we're just back to the same problem we always have, is it? I'm not worthy enough to be around you!"

"That's not it at all!" Draco insisted.

"Well maybe it is for Blaise, seeing as he hasn't talked to me at all." Vanessa accused, glaring at Blaise.

"Whoa, Nessie. You know me. I'm not the super sentimental type." said Blaise, raising his hands.

"Whatever. You both… You're not my friends. You barely show you care, and when you do, you make it seem like I should get on my knees and praise the heavens for being given a smidge of attention!" Vanessa seethed.

Draco worked his jaw. "Nessie, please. That's not true."

"I'm late to class." Vanessa muttered. She pushed past Draco and Blaise and headed down the hall, keeping her head down.

Draco looked at Blaise, who pursed his lips grimly. "Suppose we deserved that one." Blaise muttered.

Draco looked at the ceiling. "I can't let her keep doing this."

"Oh yeah? And how're you going to stop her?" Blaise challenged.

"I'll think of something." Draco muttered. He wasn't surprised when Vanessa didn't show up to Defense against the Dark Arts. Alecto smiled smugly. Draco gritted his teeth to bite back a snort of disgust. It took several days to work up the courage to talk to her. He had no idea what he was going to say, nor did he know how he was going to corner her. He finally decided to just get her alone whenever possible. He didn't see Vanessa in the halls much, so he decided to wait until dinner. Draco watched Vanessa all throughout dinner. When she finished and headed out of the Great Hall, Draco followed.

"Vanessa," he called. She turned. Her face was healing well, but the shadow of her bruises still caused Draco's stomach to writhe.

"What, Draco?" Vanessa sounded exasperated.

Draco looked around. He pulled Vanessa into an empty classroom, ignoring her yelp of protest. "You need to stop this." he insisted.

"I don't go to that class anymore. I've pretty much stopped." Vanessa replied. "Besides, do you just not care for my mocking of your Death Eater friends?"

Draco ground his teeth together. "They're not my friends."

"Oh really? Last year, you ran off with a bunch of them." said Vanessa.

"I didn't have a choice." said Draco.

Vanessa frowned. "There's always a choice."

Draco shook his head. "It's not that simple. You've always said that nothing is black and white. What happened to that understanding?"

Vanessa pursed her lips. "But this," she hissed, grabbing Draco's left arm and ripping his sleeve back, "is not grey! You-Know-Who kills innocent people! I don't care if you think Muggleborns are legitimate Wizards or not, they don't deserve to die! He tortures and kills because he enjoys it!"

Draco ripped his sleeve back down. "I'm not proud of it. Nessie, I'm stuck in all of this. My family is in too deep to get out. I did everything I could to protect them. He was going to kill them," Draco broke off, tears filling his eyes. "And he might kill you, if you keep this up."

"So be it." Vanessa replied.

"Damn it, Nessie! Please, take care of yourself." said Draco.

"It's not your problem." Vanessa snapped.

Draco stared at her for several seconds. Then, he pressed his lips to hers. She broke it off, staring at him with incredulous eyes. "It is my problem." he muttered. Vanessa didn't say anything. She just left him alone in the classroom, the feel of her lips still on his mind.

…

"We need Addington." said Alecto.

Vanessa looked up from her schoolwork. She met McGonagall's concerned gaze. "What do you need her for during my class?" McGonagall said.

"Well, she's stopped coming to Defense against the Dark Arts. I never get a chance to speak with her." said Alecto calmly.

"Well, I'm sure it can wait until my lesson is over." said McGonagall.

"I'm afraid it can't." Alecto insisted.

Vanessa jerked her head slightly to McGonagall. "I'll do some extra work to catch up, Professor."

McGonagall's lips parted and her eyebrows pinched, but Vanessa had already gotten up. She wasn't about to get McGonagall on the Carrows' bad side, too. She followed Alecto down the corridor and up a stairwell. Vanessa tried to steady her breathing as she entered the Carrows' office. Vanessa glanced at a figure she recognized. Draco. He looked at her, his face paler than usual. He looked away just as quickly.

"Well, I'll just get straight to the point. Draco, what were you doing with Addington the other day in that classroom?" Alecto barked.

Vanessa's stomach twisted. "I was just… I was warning her to stop defying you." Draco muttered.

Alecto snickered. "How'd you warn her with your tongue down her throat?"

Vanessa felt her cheeks heat up. "I-I kissed him. He didn't want it." she muttered. She met Draco's gaze. His brow furrowed and the corners of his mouth dropped.

"No need to lie for him, dearie," cackled Alecto, "Draco should answer for himself. Now, the Dark Lord doesn't take too kindly to traitors. Why were you snogging this little Mudblood?"

Draco flinched. "I… We were… I cared for her, once. But that was before I joined the Dark Lord. I thought maybe I could convince her to… to join us."

Vanessa glanced at him, frowning. He avoided her eyes. Her heart felt as if it had been gripped by a metal fist. There was no way Draco could convince these people that what he had done was nothing more than a desperate attempt to get her to switch sides. "Well, the Dark Lord has no use for useless Mudbloods like her. But you, Draco, you are valuable. But we can't have this girl wavering your loyalty to the Dark Lord." said Alecto, caressing Draco's face.

"What can I do?" he whispered.

"Oh, just prove that she means nothing to you. The Cruciatus Curse should do, don't you think?" said Alecto, sweeping away from Draco.

Vanessa looked at Draco, her lips pursed. Draco's face washed of the little color it had left. His lips parted in horror. Vanessa met his gaze. _Do it._ Draco swallowed and withdrew his wand. His hand was shaking visibly. His eyes brimmed with tears and his face crumpled. "C-crucio." he breathed.

Vanessa choked and gasped at the electricity flitting through her body. But it was much weaker than when Alecto had tortured her a few weeks ago. The pain lifted, and Vanessa doubled over, gasping for breath. She met Draco's gaze. He pursed his lips. He turned to Alecto.

"Is that enough?" he demanded.

"That's all." said Alecto, smiling.

Draco grabbed Vanessa roughly by the arm. "Move along, Addington." Outside of Alecto's office, Draco pulled Vanessa into a cupboard. "I should stay away from you after this. You should know that I didn't want to do that. I…"

"I know," Vanessa panted. She met his gaze. "I know you think you don't have a choice, but you do. The right thing is almost never easy." She left the cupboard, missing her easy friendship with Draco.

 **...**

 **Sorry if this chapter was all over the place. Also, I felt the violence was necessary. I read The Cursed Child this past weekend, and there were some hints in there about what the world would have been with Voldemort in charge, and it was pretty dark! Anyway, I'm really looking forward to after their years at Hogwarts, because I have some stuff planned for Vanessa and Draco… Sorry if updates are slow, life just gets in the way and I have fanfics that are more in demand than this one. Anyway, please review if you enjoyed!**


	11. The Battle of Hogwarts

**_The Battle of Hogwarts_**

Vanessa doubled over and clutched her side, breathing heavily. The sounds of spells blasting the castle walls and the shouts of her fellow students rang in her ears. She stumbled forward, squinting through the dust. The castle shuddered as another wave of powerful magic shocked it, sending dirt and dust raining from the ceiling into her eyes. She blinked, tears welling in her eyes to clear her vision. She coughed and rounded the corner.

"Avada Kedavra!" screamed a Death Eater. Vanessa backed away, her heart racing as green light flashed through the corridor.

"Reducto!" cried Laurel. Vanessa frowned and edged forward, her wand drawn. She finally made out Laurel dueling a Death Eater further down the corridor, where the dust had settled.

"Stupefy!" Vanessa bellowed, pointing her wand at the Death Eater. He was blasted off his feet and smacked into the wall behind him. He slumped to the floor.

Laurel wheeled to look at Vanessa. "Nessie!" she gasped, rushing forward. Vanessa yelped when Laurel pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. Laurel jumped back, her cheeks reddening. "No one can know about that."

"Definitely." Vanessa agreed, smirking slightly.

"Where's Ellie?" Laurel demanded, her brow pinching.

"No idea. We got separated they started divvying up defense positions." said Vanessa, her stomach twisting.

"Let's find her." said Laurel.

"Shouldn't we be defending the castle?" Vanessa replied, frowning.

"We'll do that while we look," said Laurel. "Besides, there's not much to defend." She gestured to the gaping hole in the wall, where an evening breeze fluttered through.

"Fair enough." Vanessa decided. They took off, Vanessa's sneakers pounding against the floor until her heels were sore. Vanessa wasn't sure where they were headed; they didn't even know where Ellie was. But she didn't care, and neither did Laurel. They kept running, dodging flashes of light and ducking under streams of spells. Vanessa danced out of the way of a falling chunk of wall. She glanced back briefly before surging forward again. She stopped in her tracks when Laurel slammed into another student.

"Blaise?" Laurel cried.

Blaise stared at Vanessa and Laurel, his eyes wide. He flinched whenever the castle shook or a boom sounded in the distance. "I-I… The other Sl-Slytherins… Shit, I just saw someone die…" Blaise stuttered.

Vanessa exchanged a glance with Laurel. She placed a hand on Blaise's arm. He jumped. Vanessa could feel him trembling. "Blaise, what about the Slytherins?"

Blaise took several seconds to calm himself. "They're in the common room. They weren't able to evacuate. I came out to find someone t-to help, but no one will listen… A-and after I saw…" He stopped and swallowed. He looked at Vanessa, his lips parting and closing.

Vanessa looked at Laurel, who squared her shoulders. "All right. We'll help them. Blaise, have you seen Ellie, by chance?" she said.

"No." Blaise muttered.

Vanessa's heart twisted in her chest. She wiped her sweaty palms on her pants. That didn't mean that Ellie was gone. Hogwarts was huge; Ellie could literally be anywhere. She and Laurel followed Blaise back down to the Slytherin common room, where there was much less fighting. They burst inside after Blaise gave the password. Inside, dozens of eyes stared at them. The younger students trembled and held onto each other. The older students had rolled up their sleeves and drawn their wands. Pansy Parkinson crossed her arms.

"This is who you brought, Zabini? We're all going to die, thanks to you." she snapped.

Vanessa scowled. "We can leave you, if you'd like."

"No!" cried a first year.

Vanessa eyed him. "I meant her, not you."

Pansy snorted. "So you've got some elaborate rescue plan?"

Vanessa and Laurel exchanged a glance. "We can escort you to the Room of Requirement, where they've been evacuating students. But keep in mind, the battle's been going on for a while. You're about to enter the middle of a warzone." said Laurel.

"Wouldn't it be safer to just stay here?" demanded a fourth year.

"Maybe. We could cast protective enchantments around the room." said Vanessa, shrugging.

"I want out of here." said a fifth year. Several grunted in agreement.

"Everyone who wants to leave, stand up. Those who want to stay, stay put." said Laurel. Nearly all of the Slytherins stood. The ones who remained sitting looked at their peers and stood, too. Vanessa didn't blame them. She wouldn't want to stay in the common room by herself in the middle of a battle. Who knew what could happen? Someone with a strong enough spell could blast the wall open, or one of the giants could collapse the entire school and bury the Slytherins. Vanessa faced Laurel. "Okay, I know some secret passageways out of the castle, and I know some that'll get us up a few floors. From there… We might have to fight our way out."

"There's a passage by the kitchens," said a Slytherin girl. "It leads into Zonko's."

"I know the one," said Laurel, "Mr. Filch knew about it, so I rarely used it. There'll be hardly anyone fighting by the kitchens. Nice idea."

"Well, what are we doing, standing around here? Let's go!" barked Pansy. Laurel led the way out of the common room, while Vanessa took the rear. They started down the corridor, but Laurel stopped the party.

"Bloody hell." she muttered.

Vanessa joined her friend and felt the color drain from her face. Three Arcromantulas scuttled straight for them. Vanessa's heart pounded as she drew her wand. She took several deep breaths, trying to calm her shaking hand, but her mind had gone blank. Why could she face Death Eaters and not a giant spider? Laurel shouted a spell, as did a seventh year Slytherin. Vanessa clenched her teeth and steadied her hand as an Acromantula scurried for some Slytherins next to her. "Reducto!" she screamed. The spider was blasted backward and into the far wall, which it hit with a sickening crunch. Vanessa grimaced and looked at the Slytherins she had just saved. Her lips turned downward when she saw Pansy and a few first years. Pansy widened her eyes at Vanessa, who ushered them forward. "We don't have much time, let's go!"

…

Draco stumbled along, his heart pounding. No one paid him much attention. His cheeks were wet with tears and his lungs and throat burned from the amount of smoke he had just inhaled. Crabbe… He couldn't believe it… Crabbe was… He was dead… Draco leaned against a wall for support and hung his head. He choked out a sob. It wasn't the pain of losing Crabbe that haunted him per se. But Crabbe had been so young, and in a similar position as himself…. Parents were supporters of Voldemort, needed to prove to the Dark Lord that he was worthy… Draco felt sick. He coughed and hacked, but nothing came up. He wretched again, yet only ended up spitting mucus onto the floor. God, he couldn't do this anymore.

"Malfoy!" growled a Death Eater. Draco looked up, his face paling. He recognized the voice… It wasn't a particularly known follower, but Draco had run into him a few times.

"Bladvak," Draco breathed. Bladvak grabbed Draco's sleeve and hauled him away from the wall.

"What're you doing crying like a little bitch? Get in the fight!" Bladvak yelled.

Draco yanked away from Bladvak. "I'm not your servant!"

"But you are the Dark Lord's," sneered Bladvak, grabbing Draco's left arm and ripping up his sleeve. Draco's cheeks grew red when he glanced at his own Dark Mark. "So get to work and kill some Mudbloods!"

"Stupefy!"

Bladvak was blasted to one side. Draco stumbled and fell with the force of Bladvak being thrown sideways. He looked around, eyes wide and his hip aching from the force of his fall. He felt his heart drop into his stomach when he found himself at the ugly end of Vanessa's wand. Her hair had fallen from its ponytail, dirt and grime covered her face, her lips was busted and the back of her hand was cut, but other than that, she was okay.

"Are you one of them?" she asked, her brow pinching.

Draco held up his hands in surrender. "N-no."

Vanessa frowned. She looked mistrustful for a moment. "I don't want to treat you like one of them."

"Nessie, please," Draco croaked, "I'm not one of them."

Vanessa hesitated and then lowered her wand. She held out a hand. Draco accepted it and got to his feet. "Then stick with me."

Draco nodded. He felt as if a slab of granite had been released from his chest. He was still shaking and his heart still pounded, but at least he wasn't alone. They sprinted through the battlefield, fingers intertwined, firing spells and dodging flashes of fatal green light. Draco stopped in his tracks. "Blaise?" he cried.

Blaise wheeled around, wide eyed. "Malfoy!"

Laurel hurried over to join them. Vanessa and Laurel embraced. "Thank God you're all right!" Laurel gasped.

"Nessie, where the hell did you go?" Blaise said, pulling Vanessa into a hug.

"When those Death Eaters attacked, I tried to draw some of them away. Then I had to help Ginny and then I ran into Draco…" Vanessa explained.

Draco gazed at his friends, blinking back tears. He slipped his hand into Vanessa's once more. She glanced at him but didn't say anything.

"I just… We thought you were dead." Laurel replied, tears sliding down her cheeks.

Vanessa opened her mouth to reply, but a cold, high voice cut her off and sent chills down Draco's spine. " _You have fought valiantly… But in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. You have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me. You have one hour._ "

Voldemort's voice disappeared from Draco's mind. He shuddered and felt quite nauseous. Would he be expected to retreat with the other Death Eaters? His arm stung with the signal to return. Draco hissed and placed a hand over his Dark Mark. He felt eyes on him and looked up. Laurel, Blaise and Vanessa stared at him wearily. He forced himself to control his breathing. He looked at Vanessa. "I'm not going anywhere." he promised.

Vanessa's eyes softened. "Good." she breathed.

"Listen," hissed Laurel. Draco stiffened. He didn't hear anything. "The fighting's stopped."

"They're retreating." Blaise muttered.

"So… Where do we go?" Vanessa queried.

"The Great Hall," Draco said. Everyone looked at him. "It's the biggest room for people to gather in."

"Makes sense." said Laurel.

"All right, let's go." Blaise replied. The four of them picked their way along rubble and dead bodies until they reached the stairs. They had to hold onto the railing to gaps where great chunks of the stairs had been blasted away. Draco peered down at the long fall before continuing on. He slipped on the sapphires that had spilt from the Ravenclaw House point keeper. Vanessa caught his arm and steadied him. They entered the Great Hall, where a great mass of people had already gathered.

"Do you see Ellie?" Laurel asked, standing on her tippy toes to get a better look.

"Not yet." Vanessa replied, craning her neck. She hurried forward. "Professor!" She embraced McGonagall, who seemed surprised at first, but then she returned the gesture.

"Addington, glad to see you're all right." said McGonagall.

"Have you seen Ellie?" Vanessa asked.

"I saw her several minutes ago, yes. She was with Professor Sprout." said McGonagall.

"Thank you," Vanessa said. She waved to Laurel, Blaise and Draco. The four of them found Professor Sprout, who had tears running down her plump cheeks. "Professor Sprout! Have you…? Are you all right?" Vanessa said.

Professor Sprout's welled with tears anew. She placed a hand on Vanessa's bruised cheek. "I-I'm so sorry, dear. It happened minutes before they… Before they retreated…" Professor Sprout glanced away, her body shaking with a sob. Draco glanced at the floor and his heart stopped.

She looked as if she were sleeping. Her brown hair was in two French braids as usual. Her eyes were closed and her left arm was draped across her stomach. She wore a yellow sweater and jeans with black sneakers. Her round cheeks were dusted with dirt and a little blood, but she didn't look… dead. "Oh, no…" Draco muttered.

"E-Ellie!" cried Vanessa, dropping to her knees. "No, no, no, no, no… No, please! God, no, you can't… You can't take her… No!" Vanessa wrapped her arms around Ellie's body and cradled her to her, rocking back and forth, tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's my fault, all my fault… I should've been there, I should've protected her. I shouldn't have separated from her! No! Ellie, please!"

"Vanessa," said Laurel, dropping beside Vanessa, "let go… It's okay, it's okay…" Vanessa eventually laid Ellie back down, only to fall apart in Laurel's arms. The two girls held each other, sobbing. Draco felt his own eyes burn with tears. He let them fall. Ellie… Not Ellie… He glanced at Blaise, who had eyes brimmed with tears as well. Draco dropped to his knees beside Vanessa and Laurel. He wrapped his arms around Vanessa and coughed out a sob. He buried his face in the back of her neck, shaking with his cries. He noticed Blaise embrace Laurel, the four of them cuddled together in grief.

They eventually moved away from Ellie's body, no longer able to look at her. Draco slumped against the floor, staring ahead without really seeing. His face felt sticky from his tears, which had long since ceased. Vanessa no longer cried, but her knees were pulled up to her chest. She too stared ahead, her eyes glazed over from lack of blinking. Laurel and Blaise were silent, sitting beside Vanessa and Draco, Laurel's head resting on Blaise's shoulder. The hour ticked by with agonizing seconds, until at last, Voldemort's voice rang out once more.

" _Harry Potter is dead. He was killed while he tried to sneak away while you valiantly lay your lives down for him, for he is a coward. Come, see your hero for what he truly is._ "

Vanessa lifted her head. "Harry wouldn't…"

Laurel stood. "Voldemort's lying. He always lies."

"He wouldn't lie about Potter being dead." Draco muttered, his voice catching.

"If Potter is dead, then… There's no point. They've won." Blaise added, his face washing of color.

"Shut the hell up, Blaise," snapped Laurel, "I get tired of hearing your pessimistic bullshit."

"Look around you! People are dead! Ellie is dead! Potter is dead! What's the point?" Blaise hissed, jumping to his feet.

Laurel's face darkened with a scowl. "The point," she gritted out, "is that I will not stand by and let Voldemort take over. Even if Harry's dead, I won't stop fighting. Because Ellie died believing that, so I will, too."

The Great Hall was emptying gradually, so Draco got to his feet. "Let's go." he muttered. "No use arguing about it now." He helped Vanessa to her feet and the four of them trudged outside. They pushed past several people, hoping to get a better view.

" _No_!" McGonagall's scream as she rushed forward sent chills bristling down Draco's spine, for he had never heard such a sound emit from her mouth. He moved around Dean Thomas to get a clearer view. His heart stopped.

Harry Potter lay motionless in Hagrid's arms, his mouth slightly ajar and his glasses askew. Draco felt queasy, staring at his long-time enemy dead in Hagrid's arms. Another student dead. Another fellow classmate, his age, who he had despised out of jealous, was dead. Draco swayed slightly. He felt a cold hand slip into his. He glanced down at Vanessa, who had tears in her eyes. Draco had to stop himself from kissing her. Would he ever get that chance again? With Potter dead, would Draco get the opportunity to make up everything he had done to Vanessa?

Granger, Weasley and the Weasley girl both rushed forward, screaming Harry's name. But Voldemort pointed his wand skyward and a loud bang silenced the crowd. "Silence!" he screeched. Draco stiffened, waiting to hear what Voldemort had to say. "Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort shouted. Some Death Eaters, including Draco's aunt Bellatrix, laughed. "Lay him at my feet Hagrid, where he belongs." said Voldemort, his voice once again smooth. Hagrid shuffled forward and gently laid Harry's limp body onto the ground. Voldemort began pacing. "He was killed while trying to save himself as you all lay down your lives for him. I give you this chance now –join me, and I will spare your lives. I do not wish to spill magical blood; it is wasteful. Put your faith in me."

Draco shivered. He wasn't so sure he wanted a world where his faith had to be put in Voldemort. What would happen to Vanessa? Voldemort hated Muggleborns. Vanessa didn't know what blood she had… She would probably be tortured and murdered, just because she didn't know. Draco felt ice trickle into his stomach. Over his dead body. The silence was deafening as Voldemort waited for people to bow before him. "Draco," called Lucius. Draco looked up, his heart stopping. His parents stood with the other Death Eaters. Vanessa tightened her grip on his hand. He glanced at her. She stared back, her greenish blue eyes sparkling with determination.

"Draco," Narcissa called softly, "come."

Draco felt the eyes of everyone upon him. Heat crept up his neck. Laurel, Blaise and Vanessa stared at him, but he stared ahead. How could he ignore his parents? What would stop Voldemort from killing him on the spot, now that he knew where Draco was? Draco pulled his hand out of Vanessa's and crossed the space between Hogwarts' defenders and the Death Eaters.

"Ah, Draco," said Voldemort, sweeping toward him. Draco stopped in his tracks, his heart pounding as the Dark Lord drew closer. "Well done." Voldemort placed a hand on Draco's shoulder in an awkward sort of pat. Draco pursed his lips and dipped his head. He joined his mother and father and turned to face the Hogwarts defenders. He found Vanessa's gaze. Tears dripped down her cheeks and her brow furrowed. Blaise and Laurel wore parallel scowls. Draco avoided their gazes and looked at the ground. He looked back up as Neville Longbottom stepped forward.

"And who might you be?" Voldemort said.

"Neville Longbottom." Neville said.

"Well, I must say, I had hoped for better. But I'm sure we can find a place for you somewhere in our ranks." said Voldemort.

"I'd like to say something," said Neville.

Voldemort stiffened. "Well, Neville, I'm sure we would all be very fascinated to hear what you have to say."

"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone," said Neville.

"Stand down, Neville!" barked Seamus.

"People die every day!" Neville yelled back. "Remus… Fred… Tonks… Ellie… Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us," Neville placed a hand on his chest and glanced at his battered friends, "in here. So are all of them. They didn't die in vain." Neville turned back to Voldemort. "But you will! Harry's heart did beat for us, for all of us! I'll join you when hell freezes over! It's not over, not for Dumbledore's Army!" Neville pulled out a sword from the bag he was holding. Draco widened his eyes when he recognized the Sorting Hat… And the Sword of Gryffindor. A loud cheer erupted from the Hogwarts defenders. Vanessa and Laurel both raised their wands and roared in defiance. Neville swung the sword and lobbed off the head of Nagini. Voldemort's scream rang in Draco's ears. Draco stared at Vanessa, who caught his gaze. Her brow wrinkled and she pointed her wand at a Death Eater.

"Stupefy!" she yelled. Draco took off for her. If she was going to fight, so was he. He wheeled and faced the Death Eaters.

"Stupefy!" he bellowed, knocking McNair off his feet.

"Glad to have you back, Draco!" Vanessa yelled.

"Are you going to switch sides anymore tonight, you two-faced bastard?" snapped Laurel. Draco scowled at her, but at the sight of her grin, he couldn't help but smile like a madman as he was ushered into the castle. The battle resumed into the Great Hall, where Draco fought alongside Vanessa, Laurel and Blaise. His veins thrummed with adrenaline. He thought that maybe he heard his parents once or twice, but he didn't care. He felt better –free –fighting with Vanessa. He didn't want to die. But he didn't want to live in Voldemort's world, either.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" screamed Molly Weasley. Draco glanced over to see her dueling Bellatrix. Draco's brow furrowed. He wouldn't actually be sorry to see his aunt go. He turned back to the fray. Vanessa dodged a flash of green by mere inches.

"No!" Draco yelled. He pointed his wand at Vanessa's almost killer and fired a particularly powerful confringo spell. The Death Eater flew backward aflame.

"Bloody hell, Draco. Obvious much?" Blaise laughed.

Draco rolled his eyes but continued fighting until Voldemort let out a deafening roar and sent his opponents flying. Draco turned to face the center of the Hall, where Voldemort had pointed his wand at Molly Weasley, the victor over Bellatrix. Draco widened his eyes, expecting to see Voldemort turn Molly into a pile of ashes, but someone shouted, "PROTEGO!" A shield formed between Voldemort and Molly. And then Harry Potter appeared out of nowhere.

Shock flitted across Voldemort's face. Silence filled the Great Hall as Harry and Voldemort began circling each other. "I don't want anyone to try and help. It's got to be me. It's got to be like this." Harry announced.

"Potter doesn't mean that," spat Voldemort. "That's not how he operates, is it? Who are you going to use as a human shield today?"

"No one," said Harry. "Because it's just you and me this time. All the Horcruxes are gone. I destroyed them all."

Voldemort's lip curled. "What does it matter? I have the Elder Wand. What are you to me?"

"You think the Elder Wand is yours," said Harry. "But you're missing a very important detail."

"What are you on about?" Voldemort snapped.

"Severus Snape wasn't yours. Ever since you started hunting my mother, he was working against you. Dumbledore and Snape planned out Dumbledore's death so that the Elder Wand would be Snape's." said Harry.

Voldemort frowned. "I killed Snape hours ago, boy. I knew it was his, and I needed the Wand to be mine."

"But the plan backfired. Snape killed Dumbledore, but someone got there before Snape did." said Harry. Everyone held their breath waiting for Harry to speak. "The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."

Draco felt his heart plummet into his stomach. What? "Then after I kill you, I will see to the Malfoy boy." Voldemort replied coolly.

"But you'd be too late. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took this wand from him." Harry held up Draco's wand, twirling it in his fingers. "So, it all comes down to this. I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

"What does it matter, who the Wand obeys? I can still kill you, boy." said Voldemort.

"No, you can't." said Harry. "Haven't you noticed how none of your spells are holding? It's because I died for these people."

"But you did not!" shrieked Voldemort.

"Yes, but I meant to," said Harry. "And that's what did it. I've done for these people what my mother did for me years ago."

"Is it love again?" sneered Voldemort. "That's your powerful weapon?"

"Yes." said Harry.

"But what's to stop me from killing you when I strike?" Voldemort snapped.

"Just one thing," said Harry. "Think about all the people you've hurt, the lives you've destroyed. Try for some remorse, Riddle."

"You dare?!" Voldemort hissed.

"Yes, I dare. You can still try for some remorse, Riddle. Because I'm the master of the Elder Wand, and because of love, you can't win." said Harry.

Voldemort snorted. "Love did not stop me from squashing your mother like a bug. Love did not stop me from killing Snape. Love did not stop me any time I have killed, Potter! Let's put your theory to the test, shall we?" Voldemort held his wand high. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry roared.

It sounded as if a cannon had fired. Voldemort's wand flew through the air, and Harry Potter jumped to catch it. Draco glanced toward the Dark Lord, whose pale body fell backward with a thud. Voldemort was dead.

There was a moment of silence and then…

"YOU DID IT!" roared a student. The Hogwarts fighters cheered, jumping up and down. Draco felt a true smile stretch across his face for the first time in two years. He hugged Blaise and then Laurel. He turned to Vanessa, who threw her arms around him. He twirled her around, grinning. Voldemort was dead. Draco no longer had to fear for his and his family's life. He could… He could try for some normalcy, for once. He held Vanessa close to him, breathing in her scent, which mingled with the smell of dust and blood and sweat. But God, he felt at home at last.

 **…**

 **So, I kind of mixed the movie and book version of this… It's not verbatim, since I don't have my book with me. Anyway, Hogwarts is over… I do have a plan for this story, but it doesn't seem like people are all that interested in where it goes. If there are people who wish for me to continue, let me know. But I have other stories that are in higher demand than this one. I would love to keep writing this one, but I find myself losing motivation because there is hardly any feedback. If you guys are interested in seeing where this story goes, let me know. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	12. Bitter Past, Bitter Future

**_Bitter Past, Bitter Future_**

Tears slid down Vanessa's cheeks. She felt a hand slip inside hers. She didn't need to look to see Draco. Her shoulders shook with another sob. She sniffled, trying to keep her nose from running, but what was the point? Grief wasn't pretty.

Someone touched her other hand. "Do you want to go up there?" Laurel's voice sounded clogged and cracked. Vanessa turned her head, her eyes heavy and swollen, toward Laurel. Vanessa merely nodded, not trusting herself to speak. The two left their spot in the back of the crowd and pushed their way forward.

Mrs. Blanchard turned her puffy face when she heard Vanessa and Laurel approach. "Oh, girls," she whispered. She pulled them in for a hug. "Ellie always loved the two of you so dearly."

Vanessa let out a small whimper and trembled as she was knocked with another sob. She dissolved into a bout of weeping. Laurel withdrew from the embrace but rubbed Vanessa's back. Mrs. Blanchard cradled Vanessa's head, shivering with her own cries. After her blubbering subsided, Vanessa pulled back. Mrs. Blanchard's lips twitched with a weak smile before turning into Mr. Blanchard's arms to cry. Vanessa approached the closed coffin. "Ellie… I am so, so sorry." she whispered. "I should've been there, fighting by your side… I… I'm going to miss you so much. I do miss you."

"Always so fierce," muttered Laurel, pursing her lips. "You little weirdo, getting into fights more than us because you just loved so fiercely. The world needs more love like yours, Ellie. And now y-you're gone. And I don't know what to do without you, Ellie. You know me, always so sarcastic. I flip people off more than I hug them. We didn't always get along, but… God, I always wanted to protect you. You… You always knew when I needed a hug. And I-I never really told you how much I love you. Oh, Ellie…" Laurel turned away from the coffin, her face scrunched and red. She buried her face into Blaise's chest wept.

Vanessa swallowed the lump in her throat and pointed her wand at the coffin. She conjured a sunflower, Ellie's favorite. "I wish you were still here," she whispered. "I would give anything to take your place, Ellie. You were more than my friend, you were my sister. You made me family because you knew I didn't have one. Fuck, Ellie. What am I going to do without you?" Vanessa's eyes burned as tears filled her vision and spilled down her cheeks. She didn't want to look away. She wasn't ready to say goodbye. She felt someone tug on her hand.

"C'mon, Nessie." Draco murmured. Vanessa turned toward him. Tears slid down his cheeks in little streams. He pulled her close to him. She coughed out a sob into his chest. "Sh… She always sort of hated me for being mean to you. And she was right to do that. I wish I could go back and change all of that. I really did like her, you know. She was a great friend. Maybe not to me, but to you and Laurel. And I wish I could've been part of that."

Vanessa wrapped her arms around Draco's waist. She calmed slightly, her breathing growing less ragged and stabilizing. "She loved you, too. Deep down. She was worried about you." she whispered.

"C'mon. I need a drink." said Blaise.

Vanessa pulled away from Draco's chest. She offered him a smile that was more like a grimace and followed Blaise and Laurel out of the cemetery. She stopped in her tracks when she saw five men dressed in black striding toward them. Her heartbeat accelerated. Death Eaters? Here? She scrambled for her wand, the pounding of her heart speeding up until it hurt her chest. She could hardly breathe.

"Draco Malfoy?" said one of the men.

"Yes?" Draco replied.

Two men started forward and grabbed Draco's arms. "You are under arrest for your war crimes on behalf of You-Know-Who." said the first man. Vanessa felt herself relax as she recognized the men as Aurors. Then she bristled.

"What the hell? He didn't do anything!" she snapped.

"Many have associated him with the Death Eaters." said the first man. Draco's hands were cuffed behind his back.

"And he's got a Dark Mark." said another, hiking up Draco's sleeve.

"We're sorry for the inconvenience." said the first man. Draco looked at Vanessa with dead eyes. She felt her own fill with tears. God, hadn't she cried enough today? Draco was led into the Ministry car. Vanessa stumbled after the lead Auror.

"Wait! Will there be some sort of trial? He's innocent." said Vanessa.

The Auror frowned. "The Death Eater trials begin next week. I don't know which one he'll be tried in."

Vanessa watched the Auror climb into the car and drive away. She gasped, still staring at the street. She turned to Laurel and Blaise. "We have to help him." she said.

Laurel nodded. "I have some friends at the Ministry. I'll find out when he's being tried. You can offer to testify on his behalf."

Vanessa nodded. "What about you guys? Will you?"

Blaise nodded. "Sure, but I don't know if there's a lot I can offer. Draco didn't exactly talk much during sixth year."

"But you can offer something." Vanessa argued.

"Yeah." said Blaise.

Vanessa looked at Laurel. "Talk to them. I'll come with you if it'll help."

"Let me find out when his trial is. Then I'll tell you how you guys can testify." said Laurel.

Vanessa nodded, sucking in a deep breath. "He is not going to Azkaban. I'm not losing anyone else."

…

Draco's eyes ached as he stared ahead, unseeing and without blinking. His throat was sore and his hands shook as he clenched and unclenched his fingers, scarping his fingernails along the wood of his chair.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," said Kingsley Shacklebolt, commencing the trial. "You are here under the accusation and evidence of your affiliation with Lord Voldemort's Death Eater regime. You are facing incarceration in Azkaban for your crimes. By the end of this trial, you will be proven guilty or innocent. We will hear an account of witnesses in favor of prosecution, as well as witnesses in favor of the defendant. Then, if you wish, you may speak for yourself. Understood?"

Draco met Shacklebolt's gaze and gave a small nod. "Yes." he croaked.

Shacklebolt dipped his head. "Thorfinn Rowle, you may give your testimony."

Draco frowned slightly as the large Death Eater, his hands shackled and his arms gripped by two Aurors, was shoved to the testimonial stand. Thorfinn met Draco's gaze and sneered. "Malfoy served as a Death Eater, and a prominent one at that. The Dark Lord assigned Malfoy the task of assassinating Albus Dumbledore during his sixth year." Thorfinn said.

Draco felt his heart sink as low murmurs rippled through the crowd. Shacklebolt silenced them. "And did Mr. Malfoy succeed in his task?"

"Malfoy got us into the castle that night," said Thorfinn, running his tongue along his top teeth, "and led us to the Astronomy Tower. He disarmed Dumbledore. He was gonna do it, if it hadn't been for Severus Snape stepping in."

Draco's eyes flitted around the room as the jury shook their heads in dismay and muttered among themselves. That idiot Rowle was going to get Draco put in jail! Draco closed his eyes, refusing to let tears fall. His heart rate quickened and he struggled to control his breathing. "Silence! Silence!" yelled Shacklebolt. "Is there anything else?"

"His family aided in the torture of one Hermione Granger at his household." said Thorfinn, shrugging.

Draco would have jumped to his feet, had he not been shackled to the chair. "That was my aunt, you crackpot, not me!"

Thorfinn chuckled. "Still your house. Did you do anything to stop it?"

Draco gripped the edge of the chair. "I didn't hand Potter over to Bellatrix, when I could've."

"Enough!" yelled Shacklebolt. "Mr. Malfoy, you will get your chance to talk soon enough. You lot, escort Rowle back to his cell." The two Aurors from earlier grabbed Thorfinn's arms and struggled to lead him out of the courtroom. Thorfinn leaned close to Draco's ear.

"See ya in Azkaban, you filthy traitor!" Thorfinn spat at Draco's face and cackled as he was led out.

"The next witness is Amycus Carrow, another witness on the Astronomy Tower." said Shacklebolt.

Amycus sat at the testimonial stand, eyeing Draco as if he were a rat. "Yeah, I was there. All year, Malfoy tried to murder Dumbledore. First he tried that cursed necklace, but it sent Katie Bell to St. Mungo's. Had she lost her sanity, Draco would've been responsible. Then he tried poisoning Dumbledore, but Ron Weasley was the victim then. Then he fixed the Vanishing Cabinet and let us into the castle. He disarmed Dumbledore at the tower and was ready to assassinate Dumbledore when Snape stepped in and did it himself."

Draco's shoulders dropped. How was he going to get out of this? Who would defend him? After Amycus had given his testimony, Alecto walked in. She sneered at Draco. She gave the same recount of the Astronomy Tower, that Draco disarmed Dumbledore and nearly blasted him to death. But then she continued. "Never missed a meeting with the Dark Lord. His family captured Potter, Weasley and Granger. They also held some goblin, Luna Lovegood and Ollivander captive in their basement for several months. Bellatrix tortured the girl and Draco identified Potter to them." she sneered.

Draco put his face in his hands. He had actually protected Potter… He had known it was Harry, yet he had not said anything. "Anything else?" Shacklebolt sighed.

"I saw Malfoy chase down Potter during the Battle of Hogwarts. Did anything I said during my time as a professor, too." said Alecto.

Draco glared at her. "I never tortured anyone," he spat.

"Not true," sang Alecto. "I asked him to use the Cruciatus Curse on a fellow student, Vanessa Addington. And he did. He also rejoined the Death Eaters after it was believed Potter was dead."

Draco felt the color drain from his face. He had tortured Nessie. Oh God, Nessie… He had never told her how sorry he was… Draco blinked back tears as Alecto was led out of the courtroom. He looked at the jury. Many were shaking their heads in disgust and muttering to each other. He was going to Azkaban. "And now we will hear the accounts from the witnesses in favor of the defense." said Shacklebolt. "First up, we have Mr. Blaise Zabini."

Draco's head snapped up. Blaise sauntered to the testimonial stand, where he met Draco's gaze. Blaise made no expression, but Draco's heart lifted ever so slightly. "This past year at Hogwarts, I got to know Draco pretty well. And one thing I learned was that the man was terrified. Voldemort had a strong influence over him and his family, one they didn't want. They were just trying to keep each other safe. Draco didn't torture anyone at school, except for Vanessa Addington. During the battle, Draco switched sides. I was with him and two others. We fought Death Eaters together." said Blaise.

"And did he rejoin the Death Eaters after Potter's supposed death?" Shacklebolt questioned.

Blaise's lips dropped. "Yes," he admitted. "But it was for his family. And he changed back when Potter was found alive."

"It sounds to me," said a random juror, "that he is a flighty fellow. Doesn't seem trustworthy at all."

Blaise's jaw popped. "Look, I never said he was a saint. But he was never a Death Eater through and through. That woman Alecto Carrow? She wanted us to torture first years as a Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. Draco didn't take part in it. The Carrows did things that would make your hair curl, old man. He may not be the smartest bloke, but he's not like them."

Draco's lips twitched. Blaise left the stand. He paused at Draco's chair to pat his shoulder. Draco offered him a tiny smile, which Blaise rolled his eyes at. Draco looked at the stand to see Laurel taking her place. "My testimony may not be as lengthy, but I can also say that Draco fought alongside the Order during the Battle of Hogwarts. He saved my ass loads of times. During sixth year, he never talked about what Voldemort told him to do, but we all had a feeling. You know what happened to him? He didn't sleep. He didn't eat. He's a pale bloke and lost what little color he has left in his skin. He was downright ill. He did it to protect his family. Is there nothing any of you lot wouldn't do to protect your family?" she snapped.

Several of the jurors shifted uncomfortably. Draco's eyes stung. "Now we will hear from Mr. Harry Potter himself." said Shacklebolt. He smirked at Harry, who strode toward the stand. Draco gaped at Potter, who avoided Draco's gaze.

"I was there, that night that Dumbledore died," said Harry, his tone dry. "He did curse Katie Bell and he nearly poisoned Ron, yes. He disarmed Dumbledore, but before Snape showed up, Draco lowered his wand."

"Would Mr. Malfoy have killed Dumbledore?" Shacklebolt asked quietly.

Harry met Draco's gaze. "No," said Harry. Draco's heart stopped. What was Potter doing, defending him? Draco didn't want to owe this prat anything! And… Where was Nessie? Had she given up on him? "I was also at Malfoy Manor when Hermione was tortured. Draco was asked to identify me to Bellatrix so that she could summon Voldemort. He knew it was me, but he never gave me up."

Draco looked around at the jurors, who seemed moved by Harry's words. Could Draco be spared? Could Potter be his saving grace, however much of a bitter taste it was on Draco's tongue? Harry left the stand. Shacklebolt, looked at his papers. "Our final witness is one of Malfoy's victims, Vanessa Addington." said Shacklebolt. Draco nearly snapped his own neck looking up at the stand.

Vanessa took her seat and met Draco's gaze. She offered him the tiniest twitch of her lips. "Draco fought alongside the Order during the Battle of Hogwarts, as it's been said many times. He was on our side when it counted the most. That Mark on his arm does not define him."

"Did he torture you at Alecto Carrow's command?" asked one of the jurors.

Vanessa pursed her lips and looked at her hands, which were folded on the desk in front of her. "Yes, to save us both," she said. The jurors exchanged glances. Vanessa looked at them. "My seventh year at Hogwarts was nothing short of a nightmare. Many obeyed the Carrows to avoid being slapped in the face in front of the whole class. I can attest that to disobey the Carrows was to earn some sort of punishment. I was a frequent receiver of punishment. Draco pulled me aside one day to convince me to stop, out of concern for my health. As punishment for his concern, Alecto Carrow pulled us aside one evening. Alecto threatened Draco with revealing his betrayal to the Death Eaters if he did not use the Cruciatus Curse on me. Draco refused, but I told him to do it, for both our sakes. He did in order to save us both. Draco is not a bad person, nor is he a Death Eater. He's just someone who had no choice. You don't need an Imperius Curse to bend someone to your will. Threatening the ones they love is enough."

Silence met Vanessa's words. Draco felt tears slipping down his cheeks as he gazed at her. His lips parted when he noticed the glisten on Vanessa's cheeks and the redness of her eyes. Shacklebolt cleared his throat. "Mr. Malfoy, do you have anything to say for yourself?" he said as Vanessa left the courtroom.

Draco looked at the floor. "I did some bad things," he choked. "I cursed Katie Bell and poisoned Ron Weasley. I became a Death Eater. A-at first, it was what I wanted. I won't pretend it's not because then I'll be a liar. But… When I stared at Dumbledore, who was offering me love and shelter even though I had him at my mercy, I… I realized I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill another human being. But at that point, it was too late. Voldemort punished his Death Eaters severely when they failed him. I knew that if I quit, he would kill my family. He would torture my friends and he would kill anyone important to me. He didn't understand love enough to have it himself, but he understood it enough to know that he could exploit it to bend others to his will. I was a Death Eater, but in the end, I changed sides because I knew it was wrong. I couldn't live with myself anymore. I wish I could go back and change the things I've done, but I can't. I will never forget Hermione Granger's screams echoing through my house, or the desperate look Harry Potter gave me when he knew I recognized him, or the kindness Dumbledore showed me even at the accusing end of my wand. I will never forget the pain I put Vanessa Addington through. I wish I could fix it, but I… I can't."

Shacklebolt put a hand over his mouth as he stared at Draco with narrowed eyes. "Your sentence was for six months," he said. A juror handed him a piece of parchment. "And many are in favor of reducing that sentence to just one month. All in favor of this verdict?" The majority of the jury raised their hands. Shacklebolt sighed and banged the gavel. "Draco Malfoy, you are found guilty of attempted murder, torture of an innocent and affiliation with Death Eaters. For these crimes, you are sentenced to one month in Azkaban."

Draco's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. He was released from the chair only to have his hands chained in front of him. His heart pounded and his breathing grew rapid and shallow. He looked up at Shacklebolt. "Please, just let me see her! Let me see her one last time! I have to see Vanessa!" The Aurors dragged him out of the courtroom, his begging falling unheard upon merciless ears.

 **…**

"Addington," said Shacklebolt, striding toward her.

"What was the verdict?" Vanessa queried.

Kingsley pursed his lips. "Guilty, but his sentence was reduced to only one month."

Vanessa relaxed slightly, but she closed her eyes, her heart aching. "How is he?"

"That's actually what I came to talk to you about," said Kinsley. "He's asking to see you."

"Not me? Git." said Blaise, directing his nose toward the ceiling.

"I wouldn't wanna see your ugly mug, either." said Laurel, elbowing Blaise in the gut.

Vanessa looked at Kingsley. "Of course I'll see him," she said. She caught sight of Harry walking past. "Just give me a moment," she said. She hurried to catch Harry. "Harry! Harry!" she called, jogging to match his pace.

Harry stopped. "Oh. Hullo, Vanessa."

"Look, I just wanted to say thank you for testifying on Draco's behalf. I know the two of you weren't always chums in school, and Draco has a lot to make up for, but… I didn't want to see him in prison for a long time." said Vanessa.

Harry shrugged. "I dunno, I sort of… I sort of thought of Sirius. No one was there to defend him, and he was innocent. I may not like Draco very much, but he's mostly innocent."

Vanessa smiled. She gave Harry a small hug, which he returned. "Thank you."

Harry nodded and then swept away. Vanessa turned back to her friends and Kingsley. "All right, I'm ready." she said. Kingsley led her down to the holding cells below the Wizengamot. She shuffled past loads of Death Eaters, curled in their cells, some muttering to themselves. She followed Kingsley down another corridor, a rather empty one, full of cells. She stopped before Draco's.

He sat on the bench, elbows perched on his knees and his face in his hands. Vanessa cleared her throat. "Draco." she murmured.

Draco looked up, his eyes red and puffy. He stood and crossed to the doorway. "I only got one month," he said. "I… I can't thank you enough for defending me."

Vanessa softened. "Draco, of course. I… I couldn't stand by and let this happen to you. I'm sorry that you're still having to go."

Draco pursed his lips grimly. "I deserve some punishment for what I did," he muttered.

Vanessa's eyes burned, threatening to spill over with tears. "I'll visit you as much as I can."

Draco shook his head. "Nessie, I don't want you to go out there."

"You can't change my mind." Vanessa argued. "You shouldn't have to suffer there all alone."

Draco sighed and pressed his forehead against the bars. "I know I can't change your mind." he murmured, his tone warming.

Vanessa reached through the bars to touch his cheek. "It'll be all right."

Draco's brow puckered with a scowl, but he said nothing. His expression softened as tears filled his eyes. "Nessie, I never told you how sorry I am for torturing you. I wish I had been brave enough to stand up to her."

"I told you to do it," said Vanessa. "There's nothing to forgive."

Draco's gaze darkened. "Our earlier years at Hogwarts? All those times I made fun of you and tore apart our friendship because I was an arse?"

"You admitting it is apology enough," said Vanessa, sighing.

"Nessie," Draco muttered. "You'll never know how truly sorry I am for hurting you. I should've been kinder to one of the few people I actually care about."

Vanessa frowned. "Draco… You have plenty of time to make it up to me now." she teased. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek through the bars.

"All right, that's enough." said Kingsley. Vanessa offered Draco a half smile.

"See you soon." she promised. Draco nodded, his eyes welling with tears. Vanessa didn't let her own tears fall until she had left the holding cell area and reached Laurel and Blaise outside.

 **…**

 **I know that technically Draco didn't serve time in Azkaban, but the whole 'selling-each-other-out-and-we-get-off' kind of justice system presented in the series doesn't make sense because then either a.) all Death Eaters would be in Azkaban or b.) no Death Eaters would be in Azkaban. And some deserve it more than others, so… Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review!**


End file.
